Vampires and Demons
by KNDfreak
Summary: I don't think vampires and demons have a need to hurt anybody. In fact, I'd like to hang out with them if their first instint wasn't to kill me. Hinata's pov. HN, SS, SI, and NT.
1. Prolouge

It's been said that Vampires and Demons are evil. I don't think that's true. In fact, I believe demons and vampires are the most wonderful and mysterious creatures known to mankind. Forgive me for sounding weird, it probably goes well since I'm too shy to make friends, but I think demons and vampires are just the best.

Oh, I haven't introduce myself. My name is Hinata Hyuuga and I'm eighteen years old. My best friends are Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Anyways, back to demons and vampires, like I said, I don't think they want to harm a person. I think they are wild animals (mystical creatures?) who goes by their instint, not because they have a need to harm a person. My friends calls me crazy for believing stuff like that, saying there's no such thing, but I think they are and they are nice.

BTW, I forgot to mention, new students are coming to my school today. One of them is my cousin, Neji. We haven't talked to each other after I moved. I wonder why. I'll have to ask him when he comes. I don't know who the rest are, but I've been given their names. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru. That's about it. Sakura says Sasuke is the most well-known guy on earth. If that's true, then why haven't I heard of him?

I think there's something else going on with the group. I don't know what, but I know.

I'm confused. Maybe I'm just being paranoid like Ino says I am. Maybe talking about vampires and demons are just getting to my head. I don't know.

There's so many things to learn about them, and I know they might be hiding secrets too.

A-and......

And I think I might be falling in love with one of them.

_-Hinata _


	2. Love At First Sight

The blue-eyed boy sighed as he looked over at his two best friends, who were currently wearing black. All black. Tight leather black. It's 65 degrees and they have yet to melt under the sun.

"Honestly," He started, catching one of his friend's attention. "I don't know how you can stand so much leather." He finished. The other boy beside him who was also his best friend looked at the two, blinking slightly. Neji growled.

"Shut it, Naruto." Naruto shrugged.

"I'm just saying." He said. Appearently, Sasuke and Neji were wearing all black leather suits that were tight around the skin. Sasuke's black hat tlited slightly, blocking the sun's rays while Neji's black hat just covered his face.

Honestly? They looked like Pimp Daddy in black suits. Shikamaru sighed.

"Let it go, Naruto. You're forgetting they are vampires." He said.

"Yeah, but don't you think that's a little....too much black?" Naruto asked.

"Says the demon who wears orange." Naruto looked at himself. Yeah, he was wearing a orange coat that matches with his orange pants, what of it? At least he had another color on under the suit; black! Shikamaru sighed again.

"Since when did we become girl vampires and demons?" All three of them glared at the lazy shadow demon.

"Don't play like that." Naruto said, his glare begin colder then the rest. Shikamaru just shrugged as they walked into the building.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I sighed as I started to draw on a blank sheet of paper. I was so intune of drawing that I didn't notice my teacher, Kakashi, coming up to me and slaming a ruler on my desk. I jumped and looked at him, a little scared as he looked down on me, nearly glaring.

"Hinata, can you answer the question that was given?" He asked. I gulped as my eyes wavered to Sakura. She shook her head and I turned back towards Kakashi.

"Umm.....12?" Suddenly, the class was laughing as my cheeks started to turn red. Kakashi sighed.

"I did not ask a math question Hinata." He said and was about to continue when the door open revealing four boys, one of them was my cousin, Neji. "Ah! That's right! New students!" Kakashi said as he ran back to the board.

"Class, we have new students today." He said, before looking over at them. "Please introduce yourselves." The first boy was Neji.

"Hello, I'm Neji Hyuuga, Hinata's cousin." He said. Then came a raven-haired boy who I am assuming was Sasuke.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Was all that he said. The pineapple hairstyle guy open one of his eyes.

"Shikamaru Nara." He said before closing his eye again. Then finally was the blond, and oh my god, I think my heart just stopped. The blond grinned that resembles a fox as he gave us a thumbs up.

"YO! Naruto Uzumaki here!" He yelled. And just like that, I felt my heart lifting up in the sky as the blood rush to my cheeks.

Oh my god, I'm in love with Naruto Uzumaki.


	3. Wishes DO Come True!

_Hinata's POV_

I couldn't help but stare. He was so handsome, it's not even worth mentioning twice. I looked over at the girls to see them staring at each boy. Tenten was looking up and down at my cousin, as if she was checking him out for flaws. Ino blushed and giggled as her eyes remainglued to Shikamaru, never once looking away. Sakura was metaphorically and literally drooling over Sasuke. Then I turned my attention back to Naruto who blue eyes were on me. I blushed and looked away, never noticing the smirk.

"Naruto, why don't you sit near Hinata. Hinata, raise your hand please." Kakashi asked. I shyly did so. The smirk grew wider as he walked over to me, my face burning up each second. Neji had to sit near Tenten who had pointedly ignored each other, Sasuke was sitting near Sakura, ignoring the fangirl giggles, and Shikamaru was sitting near Ino.

"So, Hinata, was it?" He asked in a low husky voice. My face was flamed and I looked at him.

"Y-yeah?" I stuttered, cursing myself as I did. His smirk turned into a friendly smile.

"I hope we could be good friends." I felt my whole body shaken a bit as I nodded, smiling shyly.

"M-me too." After that, we all headed for lunch. I didn't like school lunches, they never had something good to eat. While I waited for my friends, Neji came up to me.

"Hinata."

"N-neji."

"Please tell me you're not STILL stuttering." He said, coldly. I blinked and looked down at my feet.

"W-well...." He sighed.

"Hinata....."

"Neji, why did you come here? We have not seen each other since I was 12. You never called me, why is that?" I had to ask. Me and Neji use to be good friends, but ever since that day, Neji was becoming distant. I did not like it.

"Sorry to worry you Hinata, but....." He paused before looking at me. "Some things are just better to leave it as it is." He said before walking away. I was shocked. Neji NEVER kept secrets from me, not even when it's just a little thing. I found myself staring at my cousin who was busy laying in the shade with his friends. Now, I know for sure something was wrong and there seems to be aura around him, like a dark gloomy aura was that never fulfilled.

"Hinata, are you okay? You've been staring at Neji for a quite a while." Sakura asked, concern dripping in her voice. I shook my head and I looked at them, smiling.

"Sorry, I'm just worried that's all." I said. "So, what do you think about the boys?" I asked. Sakura squealed.

"Sasuke is so HOT!" She said loudly that I am sure Sasuke heard that. Tenten shrugged.

"If your cousin wasn't so moody, I would like him." She said.

"Despite being lazy, Shika-kun is nice." Ino said, her eyes showing that she mean it. They all looked at me, smirking.

"What about Naruto, hmm?" Sakura asked, eyes twinkling with mischief. I blushed and looked away.

"He's nice." I said quietly, blush not going away.

"Aww, already got a crush?" Ino teased, smiling. My blush grew as I looked at him.

"I-I guess so." I whispered. A squeal and I was being hugged to my death by Sakura.

"I'm so glad you like him!" She said. I blushed and mumbled before looking up to see they boys looking at us. Blue eyes were on me. I blushed and looked away, my heart pounding even more. _God, he's so cute!_ I thought and closed my eyes, wishing for Naruto to coming over.

"Oi! Hinata-chan! Can you come over to us?! And bring your friends too!" Naruto shouted and I nearly fell off my seat.

I think Kami can hear my wishes now.


	4. Almost Caught

_Hinata's POV_

We sat there, completely not talking to each other. Well, I'm not talking because I'm shy, Sakura is busy drooling over Sasuke, Ino is attempting to flirt with Shikamaru, and Tenten was just plain bored. The guys, rather they know it or not, were ignoring us. Finally, I spoke.

"W-well?" I said. They looked at me, and I mean, REALLY look. As if I had disturbed their peace. The only person who was not giving a glare was Naruto.

"Well what?" Shikamaru asked in a bored tone. Tenten huffed.

"You called us up! What do you want?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Eh, Naruto called you. We didn't." Neji stated in a cold voice. Tenten growled, but didn't say anything else. I looked at the blond, who smiled happily.

"Eh, I wanted to get to know you! You seem so quiet." He said, blue eyes twinkling with curiosity. I blushed as Neji glared at him in a way that said 'Baka, I already told you that!'

Wait, what? How does Naruto-kun know me?

"Erm, well, I am. I'm shy." I said in a quiet tone. Naruto looked at me for a bit before smiling.

"You don't have to be! We are all friendly and we don't bite!" All three coughed and glared a death glare at the blond, who was ingoring the killer instint. What? What's going on? Is there something they are not telling us? Tenten must have saw this too, because she was now rasing an eyebrow in question.

"Huh? Why are all of you glaring at Naruto like he said something he wasn't suppose to say?" She asked. Suddenly the air grew tense and the dark aura coming from Neji grew.

"Er, it's nothing." Shikamaru said, smiling for the first time.

"Yeah, just ignore the two bakas, they didn't mean anything by that." Sasuke mumbled, but I know he was sweating. I wonder why. Sakura sighed as the bell ring, meaning, lunch was over.

"We'll see you guys later." With that, all four of them ran straight passed us. Naruto stopped and looked at me, winking, before he returned to running. I blushed, but I'm also wondering what secrets they are hiding from me. Especially Neji.

_With the boys_

"Damn it Naruto! You almost got us caught!" Sasuke yelled as he desperately tried to get rid of his fangs. Naruto glared.

"Hey, they wouldn't have known if you weren't all glaring at me! Plus, you're spreading a killer instint!" He growled out as he fangs were going back. Shikamaru sighed.

"We can't lose control like that, not in front of the girls anyway." He mumbled.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have pinkie who's trying to flirt with you." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, well, the blonde is enough." Shikamaru countered back. Neji looked up before looking at Sasuke, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Sasuke-baka? Isn't that your older brother?" Sasuke looked up to see a guy who has the same skin tone as Sasuke and same color hair and the same eyes. Sasuke eyes went wide.

"Oh......shit."


	5. Where Did They Go?

Sasuke watched his older brother, Itachi, walked up the path with his, Sasuke guess, 'friends', not even sparing the younger Uchiha a glance. Maybe he didn't notice him. _Oh, who am I kidding? Of course he'll notice me. He can SMELL me!_Sasuke thought and gulped silently as Itachi stopped and turn towards the younger group of boys. He smirked as he walked towards him, his older friends following.

"Shit, shit, shit! They're coming!" Naruto mumbled, but was too scared to even move. The other two just kept looking at them as they made their way over to them.

"Well, well, Sasuke-san-" Itachi said, smirking. "Didn't know you would be here." Sasuke glared.

"What the hell do you want, Itachi-teme?" He growled, as the blood in his vains pounded hotly against his skin, a thirst for blood slowly coming cloudy in his mind. Itachi smirked.

"Just wanted to know why a _half_-vampire would be going to this school? Along with his friends, a half fox demon and a half shadow demon." Naruto and Shikamaru glared as Sasuke growled again. The only person who was not half of something was Neji who was a _whole_ vampire.

"That's none of your concern." Itachi smirked.

"But it _is _little brother. We are taking you back to the Shadow Realm." He said. Sasuke eyes went wide.

"You can't do that!"

"Yeah, we can, un." The blond boy in the group, Deidara, said. All of them were a full blooded vampire, but Zetus was a demonic plant (Who knows how he got like that). Naruto shook his head.

"No you can't, only Lord Orochimaru can send a demon or a vampire back to the Shadow Realm once they've landed on Earth." He said. Itachi chuckled.

"We know, Lord Orochimaru had send us to get you." Then he smirked. "And don't think about running, cause we've got something that'll make you think twice." With that, Hidan reaveled the thing that will make them go; the girls.

_Hinata's POV_

I don't know what happened. All I remember was walking towards my class with Sakura when suddenly, I felt pain in the back of my head. I heard Sakura scream, but I had blanked out at that time. I felt myself beging taken away from my class, and now, I had just waken up to a interesting conversation.

Sasuke is a vampire? And so was Naruto? I knew there was something going on! But then......

"We are taking you back to the Shadow Realm." My heart dropped. I didn't know where that was, but I did know that it sounded like an impossible place to get to if you were not a vampire.

"No, you can't, only Lord Orochimaru can send a demon or a vampire back to the Shadow Realm once they've landed on Earth." Naruto-kun had said. Demon? Did that mean Naruto was a demon and not a vampire? So maybe only Sasuke was one.

"We know, Lord Orochimaru had send us to get you." The guy that looks like Sasuke only taller and with long raven hair said. "And don't think about running, cause we've got something that'll make you think twice." With that being, I felt myself being pulled out of a bag.

"Hinata!"

"Sakura!"

"Tenten!"

"Ino!"

Ino? Tenten? Sakura? They were all here too? I looked to the side to see that yes, all of my friends were kidnapped by the same guy as me.

"Let them go, bastards!" Sasuke growled, and if I didn't know better, I'd say he was on the edge of killing his....brother? His brother chuckled.

"We will, only if you agree to our terms." He said. I felt the guy that was holding me sqeeze me. There was a warning growl.

"Fine! Just leave them out of this!" Sasuke said. His brother nodded and pushed us roughly towards the ground. A dark portal was made and I saw all four boys going with the strange group of men. I tried to scream, wanting to get their attention, but my mouth wasn't working. Naruto looked at me and smiled sadly before he was pushed. After that, the dark portal disappeared. Tears pricked my eyes.

Where did Naruto-kun and them go?


	6. How To Get A Portal

_Hinata's POV_

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Tenten asked as we all looked at the spot where the dark portal was.

"Who were they? And what did they want with the boys?" Sakura had asked.

"They're vampires?" Ino asked, confusingly.

"And they are demons." I said and they looked at me, eyes wide.

"Wow...." Was all that Tenten said.

"Don't care, Sasuke is still hot!" Sakura said, blushing slightly. I shook my head and sighed. Now that we know what they are, how are we gonna get them back? Like she can hear me, Tenten snapped her fingers and looked at me, smiling.

"Hinata, you have something about portals, don't you?" I nodded.

"Of course." I said.

"See? I knew your craziness will help us out sooner or later!" She said, smiling even more. I blinked until I realize the meaning behind her words.

"Hey!" They giggled and, despite school not being over, ran to my house. There, we looked in the Library to see anything about portals and how we can open one.

"I found something!" Sakura said, rushing up to us with a big, brown book with golden linings.

_Portal- Magical gateways that opens up when trying to teleport to another room or world._

"Okay, we know what a portal is, but what about a DARK portal?" Tenten asked, stopping me from asking the same. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Look down!"

_Dark portal- Magical gateways to another world that is usually dark and mysterious. To open up one, you need dark magic._

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Dark magic?" I askled. Ino shrugged.

"Makes sense. Dark portal, dark magic." She said.

"But.....how do we get to the Shadow Realm?" I asked. They all looked at me.

"I don't have a clue." Sakura said, throwing the book in the air. Luckily, Ino's sharp instint took over and grabbed the book before it landed. She glared at Sakura before she realize something.

"Forehead, did you check all of the pages?" Sakura shook her head.

"No, why?"

"Because there's an entire page detailed about Shadow Realm."

* * *

_A/n: Why do I have a feeling that I'm writing something Charm-like with a mixure of Buff the Vampire Slayer? LOL XD_


	7. It Didn't Work!

_Shadow Realm, 1960-2010 _(Well, we ARE in 2010 xD)

_A dark mystical place where only demons and vampires lurks. It's been said that the once ruler of the night had banished the vampires there because too many of them were only half vampires. Since then, the halfies as most people calls them were fueled with hatred against their own kind, but there are some whole vampires in the Shadow Realms because they believe they were the same as themselves. When they had been gone, the beasts a.k.a demons had attacked. No one knows for sure if the halfies were connected with the beasts._

_So, on one cloudly night, the monsters within had stalked and attacked the vampires for their betrayal. One of them, the leader, was named Orochimaru, who, in later terms, had tranformed into a vampire. After the brutal attack, which had not been far from the date that the halfies disappeared, the vampires claimed it had been a set-up. The half, the weaker, had plan this attack all along._

_No one knows for sure if this is true, but the wrath of war between vampires and half vampires continues on. One day, though, the war itself took a turn for the worse when one, just a small little litter, of the beasts was attacked by a whole vampire. The demons thought it was revenge against them and had interfered with the war against whole vampires. Half demons, who were also labeled as the weakest, were sentence to life in the Shadow Realm for the time begin._

_Again, no one knows for sure how long this war has been going on, and when it's going to end, but any mortals that dare to cross the line should know the risk. There ARE going to be demons and vampires after you, reguardless of you being friendly or an enemy. Vampires aren't as brutal as their name suggest, and so is Demons, but given the right time, these harmless animals can and WILL kill you._

_As of today, it's been a rare case of anyone seeing a demon or a vampire. But when being banished, rather it's from the Shadow Realm or not, they are usually sent down to Earth, since that's the last peaceful planet._

"'Last peaceful planet?' What the fuck is that suppose to mean?" Tenten asked. Sakura closed the book and sighed.

"I don't know." She mumbled.

"Maybe they blew up Pluto." Ino said sarcastically. I raise an eyebrow.

"But...Pluto isn't a planet." I stated.

"Yes it is! It's been a planet before and I'll be damned if I let any fucking science prove me otherwise!" Ino snorted. I sighed and shook my head. Tenten looked over at Sakura, who seem to be looking for something.

"What are you doing?" She asked, rasing an brow. Sakura grunted.

"Dark magic...." She stated. I sighed.

"But I don't have dark magic. And if I do, it's probably fake." I said. Sakura grunted again. I rolled my eyes looked at Tenten, who shrugged, and Ino was swirling a finger in a circle by head, meaning, she thinks Sakura has lost it.

"Ah HA!" She held up a small blue bag with a yellow ribbon attached.

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but it might be something we need to get to the Shadow Realm." She said and open it up. I looked in and raise an eyebrow.

"Blue powder?" I asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Anything's worth a shot." She said and sprinkled the powder on the floor. Nothing happened.

"Forehead, I think you finally lost it." Ino said as Tenten nodded. I frowned.

"But.....I never had blue powder. If anything, I have BLACK powder." I said. Sakura looked at me.

"Where is it?" I pointed to my tall dresser and she went in to find a white bag with a pink ribbon on it. She, again, sprinkled the black powder on the floor. Again, nothing happened. Ino threw her hands up.

"Agh! It's not working!" She shouted.

"Thanks, Sherlock. We've already gotten that." Tenten said as Ino glared at her. Sakura sighed, but I knew she was close to tears. She'll never see Sasuke again. Ino would never see Shikamaru again. Tenten will never see Neji again......

My eyes went blurry.

I'll never see Naruto-kun again.

* * *

_Well, the girls manage to do SOMETHING right, which was the both the powders, but they needed something else. Can everyone guess what the las thing was needed? I'll give a homemade pancake if ya do xD_


	8. We Got A Portal!

_A/n: Oi! I gotta stop being so lazy all the time, it's killing my brain cells lol XD And now, for the moment you all been waiting for! The answer to the last item that was needed was......_

_Fire. All you needed was fire. lol._

Naruto, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Neji grunted as they fell on the floor. The group walked out of the portal without a spare glance at the teenage boys on the ground. Suddenly, a blurr was seen and the only thing that could be recognized from it was an orange mask.

"Oi! Senpai! You're back!" Cried the orange-masked person who was hugging Deidara. He sighed.

"Let go, un. You're making a scene." Kisame snickered.

"Oi, Deidara-san, I didn't know you were like that." He teased, earning himself a glare from the blond.

"I'm not and Tobi, un?"

"Yes Senpai?"

"LET ME GO!" With that, Deidara shoved his over affectionate lover towards the ground and stomped away, mumbling something about stupid mask wearing vampires. Tobi sighed dejectedly and followed the blond, thinking of all the ways he could say he was sorry. Sasuke grunted at them before glaring at his older brother.

"Well?" Itachi pointed at the tall, black and purple, castle that was far away from the clearing.

"Lord Orochimaru."

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I sighed, looking at my window longingly. It's been nearly a week since we've last saw the boys, and my heart was dreading every moment of not being with Naruto. But what really hit home was the fact that Neji was a vampire and never told me.

I gulped down the sadness as tears pricked my eyes. I couldn't cry, I won't cry. There just have to be some way to save them. My body was shivering at the thought of Naruto being dead or any of them being dead. Or the fact that they may have to stay in the Shadow Realm forever.

A sob escaped my throat and now I was crying uncontrollably. I couldn't help it. For the first time in my life I had actually falling in love with someone I barely even know, but somehow still made me feel complete. Like a trance was put under me, and for some odd reason, I couldn't back away. I didn't want to either.

Again, reality hit home when I realize that Naruto was a vampire and he was gone.

And I mean really gone. To a place that no humans can ever traveled to.

I didn't even want to think about the possibilitiesthat Naruto MIGHT find someone new. Someone of his kind, not a human. A weak human who don't even know how to open up a portal! A dark one at that!

The tears never stopped coming. It was getting harder to breathe. I felt like I was drowning in my own sorrow.

I was only a human. A weak, helpless human compared to a vampire. Vampires have strength, and they are stealthy. They aren't afraid of anything (except for glaric, a cross, and the sun, but do they really count?). Humans vs vampires? No doubt the vampire would win.

But Naruto wasn't a vampire, he was demon. It didn't really matter, they were both stealthy and they both had the power to overcome a human. Demons were so alike to vampires and yet so apart from them too. Demons travels in packs, normally, while a vampire is a loner, mostly.

I stopped crying when I realize that the powder was still on the floor. I frowned and was about to clean it up when something stopped me. I didn't know what, but it just did.

And then something told me to call Sakura, Ino, and Tenten. Have them come over. Again, I don't know what came over me when I did all of this, and for some odd reason I grabbed the lighter that was in my Father's draw. No, he didn't smoke, but he uses it for candles and stuff like that. Ino raise an eyebrow.

"What, you're gonna burn the powder? Is that all?" She asked, crossing her arms. I shook my head, and started to light up the powder.

Something had happened that none of us could explain.

The powder had reacted to the flames almost immediately, turning the once blazing red flames into a cool blue color. It looked exactly like the portal that was summond by Sasuke's brother. They looked at me, shocked.

"How?" Sakura asked. I shrugged.

"Don't know." I said, stepping towards the portal. I looked at them.

"Coming or what?" I didn't wait, I just jumped in, trusting my instint.

They soon followed me.

* * *

_A/n: Blood would have been reasonable choice, but I didn't feel like going all deep and dark like a Vampire. lol. The closest answer I had gotten was tears, which was, in a way, a form of water, which was an element. I KNEW I should have said that. Ah well._


	9. Heartbreaking Decisions

As soon as the large black with purple markings doors open up, Sasuke and the boys were greeted by a rather large beast that was a demon. The demon roared angrily, snarling at the boys with anger in it's red eyes. Naruto yelped and hid behind Shikamaru, who gave him a lazy stare. Suddenly, a clap was heard and the beast was suddenly calm, but was still snarling at them.

"Ah, my fellow demons and vampires," Said an snake-like voice. Suddenly, a guy with long black hair and yellow eyes appeared, standing tall, with a girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and was wearing a skanky outfit for a demon. Sasuke growled.

"Orochimaru...."

"_Lord _Orochimaru to you." The snake vampire corrected, smirking. The boys glared.

"Lord Orochimaru. What ever did you need from us to drag us from Earth?" Neji growled out. Orochimaru smirked.

"Nothing really, but those damn full-blooded vampires has been seen lurking around the castle. So, I thought to send my best mix-matched team to get and kill them." He said. Suddenly, the slow beating heart of Neji stopped. Little kids that were vampires were usually go around in castle. Despite the warnings given by Orochimaru himself, they never learned.

"B-but, Lord Orochimaru, they are only kids!" Neji cried out. Orochimaru eyes narrowed.

"I don't care. I told them brats to stay away from me, but did they listen? No. So, I'm sending you and the others to kill them. Let their parents know that the deed is done." He said, wavering off the killer instint in each and every one of them.

"But then full-blooded vampires are going to hate us even more!" Naruto whined, eyes nearly brimming in tears. The thought of killing innocent kids, especially full-blood kids, was stomach turning. That's murder. Demons don't do murder unless they have to. Orochimaru grabbed his face, hissing slightly, narrowing his angry eyes at him.

"So?! Just look at what those bastards done to half-vampires! If it weren't for them, you would STILL be with your parents! But I guess they hated you so much, that they killed them off! After all, they never came to visit you." He hissed. Naruto felt his heart break. Tears were rolling down his wide and hurt eyes. Everyone was silent, the only thing that was heard was Naruto's sniffles.

"Lord, that was uncalled for." Shikamaru started. Orochimaru glared at him before letting go Naruto's face with force, causing the half demon to fall to the side.

"Whatever. Just kill the twerps." With that, he left. Karin looked down at Naruto with sad eyes before following her master.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto just ran out the room.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

We landed roughly onto blackish-brown ground. Tenten groaned.

"Why did I have to be on the bottom?! You guys are heavy!" She grunted. Ino glared.

"If you're saying I'm fat, I am not!" She said. Tenten glared back.

"I didn't say that, stupid! Now, get off!" She pushed us off, causing us to hit the ground face firt.

"Damn, tenny!" Sakura groaned. I ignored the complains of my best friends and looked around. Everything seemed so dark. Not a glance of sunlight or anything that would be consider as happy. Just.....black.

"Is this depressing or what?" Ino asked as Tenten nodded.

"I agree. Some army green would be nice." She said. I looked around again and realize we were in a dark forest. Nowhere near Naruto and them.

"Are we in the Shadow Realm?" I asked.

"Might be. Shadow Realm would be some sort of a dark world, correct? This seems dark enough." Sakura said, also looking around. Suddenly, she spot a castle like figure in the background of this place.

"Maybe they are in there?" Sakura asked. Ino shrugged.

"Anything's better then staying here. It's too creepy." She said. I nodded and we were off to the castle.

I just hope we don't run into anything.

* * *

_A/n: Maa, I got bored so I thought to write the 8th chap since it wouldn't leave my head._


	10. Our Scent

_Hinata's POV_

As we kept walking, I had the strangest of feelings that we were being watched. I didn't know what it was, but there was aura of darkness that I could only assume it was a vampire. But then again, this whole place was leaking with a dark aura, so I couldn't be sure.

"Oi, Tenten, Sakura, Ino," I called out, catching their attention. They turned to look at me. "I think something's following us." I said. Before one of us could responsed, a deep, growling type voice was a heard.

"That, my dear fresh meat," The creature came crawling out, it's purple eyes fixing on me. My heart nearly stopped. "Is correct." With that, the creature that is a demon jumped and would have hurt me if not for another creature that had stopped him.

"Oi! Baru-ku! What the hell are you doing?!" A women, who I think is a vampire with long black hair and brown eyes, asked. The demon, Baru-ku, snorted.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing, Kurenai?!" He yelled. "I'm killing humans! They do not belong here!" He snarled. The women, Kurenai, narrowed her eyes.

"I doubt you will. Guessing by the scent these girls are spurting off, they belong to Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. And I don't think they would like it if you killed their mates." She said, causing us four to blush.

"W-wait a minute, we are NOT their-" Sakura covered Tenten's mouth, smiling sheepishly at the two. Kurenai raise an eyebrow as Baru-ku growled.

"See?! Even THEY don't want to be around a couple of demons and vampires. Probably because they are the better race, isn't that right?!" He shouted at us.

"Now, hold on! We've never said anything about being the better race!" I said, a little annoyed at this guy's behavior. Baru-ku snorted.

"Yeah right. You humans are all the same to me. Once you see a demon or a vampire, you immediatelythink of the word 'freak' and hate us for it. You're just as worse as full-blooded vampires." He snarled and left the area. It was a good thing too, because there were extreme amount of killer instint coming from Kurenai.

"Don't pay any attention to that fool." She snorted, looking over at us. "He's upset that his last lover hated him for being a demon." She said before walking towards us. "Anyways, I'm Kurenai, a full-blooded vampire. That guy you just saw was Baru-ku, a full-blooded demon who hates humans because of his human lover." She said. We nodded.

"I'm Hinata, and these are my friends; the brown-haired girl is Tenten, the pink haired girl is Sakura, and the blonde is Ino." I said. Kurenai smiled.

"Nice to meet you. Tell me, are you here for Naruto and them?" She asked. We nodded. "Thought so. The scent of yours is rating off the charts. It's clear to any vampire and demon who you belong to." She said, chuckling as our faces turned red.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked in a shy tone. She smiled as we walked towards our original destination.

"You probably haven't notice, but when a vampire or a demon likes you, they usually mark you with a scent of theirs. The only way they can do that is by getting close to you before they have to bite you to claim you as theirs fully." Again, we blushed.

"How can you tell which one is which?"

"Easy, Naruto's scent smells like oranges and Hinata, you smell like oranges." I blushed. "Neji smells like pine trees, since Neji loves nature like any old full-blooded vampire, and Tenten, you smell like-"

"I know, I know. Pine trees." Tenten mumbled. Kurenai chuckled.

"Shikamaru smells like honey, and Ino you smell like honey." I can see a blush forming as well as I can hear a giggle. "And Sasuke smells like death. Not a bad thing, since Neji was almost close to smelling like that as well, but it's also a warning. It means if you get too close to that vampire or demon, you could die. Fortunately, Sakura, you are his soon-to-be mate, so it doesn't implied to you." Sakura was now giggling, despite the fact that she would have died if she became too close to Sasuke. "So, now, we understood each other, yes? Oh and one more thing," As we reached the end of the forest, my mouth dropped.

So many vampires and demons. And is that Kakashi?! Our teacher Kakashi?! At my expression, Kurenai smirked.

"Try not to get killed." She disappeared.


	11. The Information Needed

Naruto sighed as he heard the knock on the door.

"Naurto, are you in there?" It was Shikamaru.

"Come on, Naruto." And Sasuke.

"You know Lord Orochimaru didn't mean it." And Neji. Naruto scoffed.

"Yeah, like he didn't mean it the first thousand times." He mumbled. Sasuke sighed.

"Come on, we have a job to do." He mumbled. Naruto glared at the door, his blue eyes become tensed.

"I'm not killing the kids." He stated.

"But if we don't, Orochimaru will kill US instead!" Sasuke said, almost whining. Naruto's eyes narrowed even more.

"Forget it, I don't kill kids. Never have and never will." He said. He almost felt Shikamaru shake his head at him.

"Fine. Stay here and mope, we'll be back." He said. Naruto felt all three of them leaving. Once gone, he sighed and looked up in the moonless sky. _Mom, dad, where are you?_ He thought, tears nearly spilling. _Are you even alive?_

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

As we walked, I couldn't help but to feel nervous with all of the demon's vampires eyes on us. Some of them looked like they're ready to kill us in pieces. Others were laid back, but I knew their instint was strong. I gulped down the nervousness and looked at the girls. Their expressions were the same as mines. Nervous and uneasy.

Looking around, I could see why this place was the Shadow Realm. There's no light at all. Everything was made out of darkness, like a shadow. There wasn't even a moon, which, of course, could be explain because of the darkish purple and black clouds. As we walked down the path, a large demon stopped us from entering the castle.

"And just _where_ do you think you are going?" He asked, in a smokey like tone. We looked at each other, the threat suddenly raising.

"To that castle." I said, pointing at the purple and black castle behind him. He chuckled.

"Lord Orochimaru's castle? No one, not even a human, is allowed in there without social business. What makes you think you can just waltz up in there without permission?" He said in a cocky voice. Behind me, I could hear Tenten growled.

"Look, we're just here to see Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru! That's all we're asking!" She said. The demon chuckled once again.

"Ah, yes. The scent markings of your mate. I was beginning to wonder what's all that about." He said, chuckling at the end. "Well, if it's your mates you seek, you'll have to came back later. Lord Orochimaru is quite busy with them. Besides, he doesn't like human strangers. Neither do us demon folks." He narrowed his eyes at us. "You won't last a week in the Shadow Realm. Here, we play by a single rule; kill or be killed. Vampires and demons alike. Orchimaru makes sure of that." He said.

"We got it! We'll die in here! Geeze, if you want to kill us already, then just do!" Tenten yelled, narrowing her brown eyes with his yellow ones.

"Tenten!" Sakura hissed. The demon shook his head.

"It's not that. Shadow Realm is a magical place, ya know? Runs on Dark Magic. Every life sorce that had been here was drained out of its power. Flowers, grass, trees, you name it, it's dead. The only reason us demons and vampires are still living is because we're already half dead. There's no need for us for Shadow Realm. A human, however, is different. You guys are living and even at this moment Shadow Realm is draining the life sorce out of you. To survive, you must be claimed by your mates and more then likely, you'll became either a demon or a vampire. However, your mates are all halfies except for Neji. Once you become one of us whole, your human heart dies, but unlike full-blooded demons and vampires, your human heart stays, which is why half demons and half vampires have a struggle to kill. Halfies aren't made to kill, they are only there to love and protect. They rarely react to bloodlust." The demon said.

"So, wait, Tenten is Neji's mate-"

"I am not!"

"Does that mean she'll become a whole vampire?" Ino asked, ignoring the glare that was given. The demon looked over at Tenten.

"Hmm, headstrong. I like girls like that." He snickered, causing Tenten to blush and glared. "It all depends how strong your heart is. When mating with a full-blooded vampire, it usually take weeks until the decision of rather or not you're a halfie comes. Girls or boys that are tough and stubborn is likely to take longer before the decision is final. 50/50 if you ask me." He chuckled.

"And what about the rest of us?"

"Halfies. Despite the strong will, you are weak at the heart. I can already sense it. You don't like to kill, never want to kill, have to be force to kill. Just like Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke." I then looked at him.

"What about Neji?" I asked him.

"Neji is stronger then he knows. He lusts for blood all too often and sometimes, can't control himself. He didn't want to be like that, but the person who attacked him made like he is today. Normally, full-blooded vampires are cold and distant to the world. A sign in which Neji has mastered. However, unlike most full-blooded vampires, Nejistill has a human heart within him, but it's just a little harder for him to reach it unless he's in his environment which is, for Neji and most full-blooded vampires, nature. Usually, he needs someone he is close to or his future mate to bring him back down to Earth." As I sunk all this information in, one question remained in my head.

"Who are you? And how do you know of all this?" The demon winked at me, causing me blush.

"When time will let us meet again, I'll let you know little one." He said, patting my head.

"B-but-"

"I shouldn't hold you up any longer. Kami knows, if Orochimaru spots you, he'll have a fit! So I'm gonna ask Kakashi to escort you, if he's not too busy molesting Iruka." The demon mumbled and left. I blinked.

Well, that was certainly interesting.


	12. The Effects of Shadow Realm

**Me: Okay, FIRSTLY, I want to say that NO, I am NOT a Twilight Fan and NO! I did NOT rip off ANY ideas of it, so please, DO NOT accuse me of being Twilight Fan, because I'm NOT! I HATE Twilight, hear me? I HATE, HATE, HATE Twilight! Secondly, I am SO sorry if you didn't get the message in A Dark Angel's Love or That Fatal Blow. My cpu is busted AGAIN and NOW I'm on my mother's comp. I swear to GOD, the next time I get a new computer, I'm getting an APPLE! (or whatever.) Fuck Microsoft! Anyways, please enjoy and remember; FUCK TWILIGHT!**

Iruka's ears twitched in annoyance and closed his eyes as he waited. Just waiting. Meanwhile, his certain silver haired lover crept upon his prey, the look of determination written on his face. The silver haired wolf vampire paused before leaping, only to hit the ground face first as Iruka had moved from his spot.

"Really, Kakashi," He said, frowning as his dog ears laid flat against his skull, his tail swaying back and forth lazyily. "Couldn't you be _more_ obivious? You do this every day!"

"Maa," The wolf vampire whined, getting up and staring at his mate. "But isn't more fun doing it this way?"

"Not when I'm trying to have a conversation with Kurenai-chan!" With that, the dog demon looked over at the vampire and smiled sadly. "Sorry Kurenai-chan." Kurenai just shrugged it off, smiling gently at him.

"It's quite alright Iruka. Asuma does that all the time." She said.

"Speaking of which, didn't Asuma tell you that you still have your brown eye contacts in?" Iruka said. Kurenai paused.

"No. Damn it, I'm gonna kill him when I see him." Suddenly a new voice interfer with the two vampires and one half demon.

"Yo! Iru-chan! I still see you're looking fine as ever!" The demon said, smirking as Kakashi glared at him.

"Shut up Mai. Iruka is _mines_." He said, growling at the demon. Said demon shrugged before turning his yellow eyes over at Kurenai and smirked. Kurenai huffed and glared at him.

"Don't even think about it. Asuma will _kill you_ if you touch me."

"Wasn't going to. Anyways, Kashi, I think you already know, but your Ice cream flavored brats are here. I think you might wanna get to them before anyone else does. Espeically when Orochimaru finds out that humans are here in the Shadow Realm." He said, looking over at the wolf vampire. Kakashi sighed.

"I know. They're here for Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji, correct?" Mai nodded.

"Yep." Kakashi sighed.

"Maa, I really don't feel like saving everyone's lives from the unavoidable. Fine. Come on Kurenai, lets go get them. You too, Mai. I don't trust you with leaving Iruka here with you." Mai placed a hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt. Kakashi just narrowed his eye before taking off. The two followed but not before Mai gave Iruka a wink. Iruka blushed.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I really, really hate being here. It's just too dark and depressing for my taste. Not to mentions these demons and vampires are creeping me out, with all their stares and hatred. For some odd reason I couldn't explain, I wanted to cry and crawl up into a ball, it's that bad. Never again would I set foot in this place. I could tell the other girls were being affected as well, Sakura was starting to cry, Ino was in pain, and Tenten looks like she's about to lose it. Was this the kind of effect the Shadow Realm had on people? Was this the thing that demon was talking about? If that's the case, then I really wished we _hadn't_ step foot here. I feel like I'm at lost in the sea with the way this place is being held.

I didn't even know I started to cry until Sakura said something.

"You feel it too, Hinata?" She asked, now making rivers instead of tears. At first I didn't know what she was talking about until I sobbed. My eyes went wide.

"I'm hurting. Oh god, it hurts! Why does it hurt?" Ino whimpered, clutching onto her sides. Tenten let out a scream.

"I JUST WANT TO GO HOME DAMN IT!" I whimpered before I could stop it, tears spilling down my face. Maybe everything that demon said _was_ true, maybe we were slowly dying, and we haven't even done anything to deserve such a cruel fate. _But I want to see Naruto!_ A voice in the back of my mind screamed, and suddenly, all the pain, the misery, and the anger stopped. _I can't die now! Not until we see our mates! There's has to be a reason why we're here and we WON'T die simply because a place decides we're not good enough to venture further!_ At this, I felt peace. I didn't cry anymore, I feel like I didn't need to. I looked over at the girls and all of them were feeling the same way.

**_You're not dying,_** That every same voice said. **_I won't allow you to die. But you must hurry and get to your mates. I can't hold off the dark magic around this place much longer, and trust me, you would be in alot more pain than what you'd already experience._** I could tell the girls heard it too, giving by the shock looks.

"Hinata! Sakura! Ino! Tenten!" We all looked up to see Kurenai, Kakashi, and that demon.

"Hey! So wait, you're a demon?" Ino asked. Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck.

"Maa, vampire, actually." Then he looked serious. "What are you guys doing here? You're not allowed here!"

"Please, Kakashi-sensei," I begged. "We want to see Naruto and them. We already know what they are, that's why we're here. Please. You have to take us to them!" He thought about it.

"Maa, fine, but just so you know, you _can't_ go back to Earth afterwards. Not only cause Orochimaru will have my head, but also for safety reasons."

"It's not safety when we're being affected by Shadow Realm, now, isn't it?" Tenten said, crossing her arms.

"I know. I felt your pain from a distance. I'm pretty sure the boys felt it too."

"So then they must know we're in trouble." I said, coming to the conclusion that the boys MUST know we're here.

"Not only that, but you're scent is what cause you to stand out of the crowd in the first place." Kurenai said, speaking for the first time. It was then I notice something about her eyes.

"They're red!" I gasped out, causing everyone to look at Kurenai, who only chuckled.

"Yep, these are my natural red eyes. The only reason why they were brown was because I had contacts so whenever I came down to Earth, I wouldn't stand out so much." She said, shrugging. I nodded, understanding. After all, how many people do YOU know that have red eyes? If people weren't suspicious enough, they were going to think you were demon or something.

"Alright, lets go find the boys. Later on, I'll let you meet some friends of mines, just so you know who's friendly and who's not." Kakashi said. That's when we decided to enter the castle. _Just hang on, Naruto._ I thought with a newfound determination. _We're almost there._


	13. A Sinister Plot

_Meanwhile, somewhere far beyond Orochimaru's Castle..._

Kisame sighed as he felt his partner in crime lash lover brushed it hair. The blue skinned man closed his eyes and thought about how much life had fucked him up in the ass.

Well, to start off with, Kisame's father had been part fish when he met his mother, and as the result, Kisame was, too. His mother, though, didn't find this acceptable (the evil bitch. She may have liked his father, but she'll be damned if she had a son that looks like he belongs in the ocean) and put him up in the adoption center. His father, the idiot who'd foolishly fell in love with a whore, didn't care and ran off with the said whore and poor little Kisame had to defend himself against the cruel world.

Oh, but his troubles doesn't stop there.

Not soon after, the boy was beaten and tortured in his own village by the people who'd sworn on their lifes will treat everyone as equals. Yeah, right. The kid couldn't go ANYWHERE without being harrassed by a group of people who Kisame now wants to hurt all because he'd looked different. Even the kids hated him.

How different besides the blue skin? Well...

He'd looked like a fucking shark, that's how different. To make matters worse, he even had TEETH like a shark, so whenever he'd smiles, he looked like he's about to EAT you. If only his father had been around, maybe he could explain WHY, of all things, he look like a shark. A shark. The most killer fish in the goddamn sea only because they mistakenly take humans as food, as well as being killed FOR food by humans. Goddamn _animals._

As horrorific as it was, it did not keep rapist away, sadly. By the time Kisame hit puberty, he'd lost his virginity about five times. Afterwards, Kisame had decided to join in with fun of fucking up his life, and got high. If people wanted nothing to do with him but to have sex, then he will make the trip even shorter by trying to end life by smoking pot and shits alike. It a little after that, that Kisame had met Itachi and the others, and he couldn't say he'd regretted it, cause as of right now, Kisame had nothing to do but move on. So, he'd became a vampire. A shark looking vampire, how odd is that?

A little over a year and Kisame and Itachi had mated for life. This was the firt time ever that someone other than rapist had accept Kisame for who he was and not because he was bending over to show his perfectly good blue ass, no matter if Kisame wanted to or not. Also, within that year, he realized that the Akatsuki were also like him, fucked up.

Starting with Hidan, the guy had been a whore from the start. The guy pratically SLEEPS with anything moving on two legs. Not only that, but was also a bit a sadistic. The guy loves pain, so much that he almost bleeds everyday of his life. Normally, a normal person would have died after so many slashes to the chest and back and legs and arms, but not Hidan. Nah, no matter what you say about him, you can never kill him. Why? Well, for one thing, he's a vampire. The other? He's an IMMORTAL vampire. So no matter how much you wish him dead, the guy will NEVER be dead. Ever. Sadly enough for those who thinks Hidan is an immature brat. He is mated with Kakuzu.

Kakuzu was another weird person in the Akatsuki. Also a vampire, the guy is able to sew back together whatever has been missing on your body, and I do mean that in the most litteral way. Body made of threads, Kakuzu is also able to sew back on parts of his body as well and can be seen hanging with Hidan, his partner and lover. Kakuzu is a real bastard, though, Kisame will admit, because the guy loves money. Which is also known as stealing YOUR money. Bargains with him isn't cheap and Kakuzu will also let you know it, too, by that stupid grin on his face. If he wasn't chopping Hidan alive during sex, he was taking your money.

Another member was the sweet and semi bi-polar Zetsu. Zetsu was the spy in the Akatsuki who had it worse than Kisame; he was plant. Granted, being a plant was somewhat better than being a shark, but the dude was damn _plant_. It's a wonder why Sasori liked him in the first place (A/n: Odd coupling, but I like it. Screw you if you don't). But, saying that was like saying why Itachi liked him. And still, that's a wonder to even himself. Anyways, when I say Zetsu is bi-polar, I'm not kidding. The guy goes off in the weirdest times, and even when you're talking to him, he always seem so defensive about everything. You can never have a chat with him without SOME kind of attitude. It was like talking to Tobi on sugar.

The next member was Sasori, a puppet master. Sasori...was...somewhat normal, compared to everyone on the list. The guy claims that art is from puppets, usually causing an agruement from Tobi's lover, Deidara, and just...wasn't someone who you can come close to, if you're not either Deidara or Zetsu. Sasori was the type of person who believe in the line "Everyone is an idiot except me" which sorta threw Kisame off, but never said anything. He'd never really liked Sasori, anyway.

The next member was Deidara, Tobi's lover and mate. He believes that art was explosion which is why he's the explosionist of the group. He's also the hothead in the group, which annoyed Kisame to no end. He'll admit, he's a bit impatient himself, but it was nothing compared to Deidara. It was also rewarding, though, because every day, there was always something that ticks the blond off, and Tobi just so happens to be his victims.

Tobi, his lover and Kisame's only friend besides Itachi, was also the sweet one in the group. He's the type of guy Kisame could hang around with and none of his antics would get old. Although, this is one thing about Tobi that no one knew besides Deidara. Tobi was actually hosting a body for the spirit named Madara, the orginally leader of the Akatsuki and murderer of most of the villages around the world. As it seems, he and Tobi can switch bodies whenever Tobi gets too upset or angry about something. Which rare, because Tobi was type of person who couldn't piss of, no matter how hard you try.

Kisame sighed as he open up his eyes. There were a few more, but Kisame didn't feel like naming them all. Itachi looked over at the shark man.

"They're here." He said.

"I know." Kisame mumbled. "I just hope they don't get in the way of Orochimaru's plans for The Realm of Light." Itachi nodded. For a moment, the two sat there, one laying his head on the other's lap while said other was staring out into space.

"Think Orochimaru knows about the girls?"

"I don't think. I know"

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

As we walked down the hallway, I notice the feeling of doubt and sadness disappearing. Kurenai must have notice me feeling slightly different, if not stiff anymore.

"Orchimaru had put a spell on this castle to keep negative feelings out. That's why the air is a little more relaxed than the one outside of it." She explained, causing me to think.

"Why is there so much grief here anyways?" Sakura asked the question that been on my mind since we were here.

"No one knows, but it's said that the ruler of the night had placed a spell here so that whenever someone dies here, their spirit will remain and cause grief to anyone who steps in it. Us vampires and demons are lucky, we're already dead so we don't count."

"So that attack on us...?"

"It was Shadow Realm. Rather or not it was a vampire spirit or a demon spirit remains to be unclear, but if I had to guess, it's most likely a half vampire spirit attacking you." Kurenai said, not facing us. This cause me to think quietly about what I've learned so far. I can believe Kurenai that it was possibly a vampire spirit attacking us, since it HAD been a half vampire at first being banished here and then possibly forgotten.

"But, how come we were attack differently?" I asked. This time, Kakashi spoke.

"Shadow Realm attacks its victims by what the half vampire or demon saw and felt. If it attacks you mentally, like what happen with Tenten, then you must have saw something that the dead Vampire or demon saw. If you felt something physically like Ino, you would share the same pain as the spirit. If it attacks you emotionally like you and Sakura, then something must have happen that was awaful had cause you to shred tears, or become emotionally unstabled. It's weird, how it works, but if you were attack mentally, it means you're harder to crack than most. The Shadow Realm's goal of attacking is so people like you can share the same pain they've felt and went through, so when you join them, you too can haunt the living shit out of the demons and vampires. The more agony, the more pain, and higher the possibly of death." He said.

"And what about physically?" Ino asked.

"It means that semi tough, but not really. You can only take pain when it's happening to you, so for the dead half vampire, you're actually seeing dead bodies or broken bones or anything of that like in his or her point of view. Everything they saw, you saw, and felt."

"Emotionally?"

"Again, everything they saw, you saw and how they felt, you feel it too. However, it's because you show such caring that this will be your downfall. Normally, being lovable and sweet is a good characteristic for humans, but you're not dealing with humans, you're dealing with vampires and demons. Any of this falls under weakness which is why you and Sakura were probably attack first. The pain, suffering, and downright angry feelings rating off of Shadow Realm will destroy you inside out if you don't get to your mates. Speaking of which, there's yours, Ino. Shikamaru!" The boy turned around and blinked.

"Kakashi, Kurenai, Mai, and...the girls? What you doing here?" He asked, blinking in surprise. Ino, who had been waiting patiently for his arrival, jumped into the shadow demon's arms, causing said demon to blush.

"We wanted to know if you and the guys are okay. Are you okay?" She asked, looking at him. Again, Shikamaru blinked.

"Yeah, but..." Then remember something, causing him to push the blonde away. "You shouldn't be here! You guys have to leave, NOW!" It was Ino turn to be confused as was I.

"But Shika-kun! We've just got here!" Ino whined, pouting.

"And already, you're in need of saving. I felt your pain, Shadow Realm's gonna kill you, and we can't have that." He said, glaring at her.

"Then mark me! Come on, Shika. Me and the girls really want to know if we can help in some way." She said. Shikamaru looked back at us, or, more accurent, at Kakashi, who nodded. The pineapple haired boy sighed.

"Troublesome, but turn around and tilt your head." With that, the blond did as she was told. Shikamaru sighed again. "Troublesome." He mumbled before biting her neck. Even though it wasn't me, I could tell there's a difference in Ino, who only groaned and passed out. Before she could hit the floor, shikamaru grabbed her and sighed. "Such a troublesome girl."

"Isn't that why you like her?" Kurenai said in a tease, cause the boy to blush.

"Hn."

"Oh, don't start the Sasuke thing. It's bad enough he'd gotten Gaara and Neji to do it. I don't need you to do so." At this I blinked.

"Who's Gaara?" I asked.

"One of Naruto's friend, you'll meet him later. Come on, we have to find the others."

"Naruto is in his room, Neji's in the garden, and I don't know where Sasuke went." Shikamaru said. Then he looked at the sleeping girl. "Mind if I take her to my room?"

"Go ahead. She's only gonna slow us down." With that, Shikamaru picked up Ino and carried her to somewhere.

"Now what?" Sakura asked, turning to the three adults.

"Lets go get Neji. He's the closest." With a nod, all of us turned down the corridors and ran. I really hope we can make in time, so the boys can explain this whole thing.

* * *

_Up in Upper Levels of the Castle..._

Orochimaru just grinned at the scene.

"So, those boys brought witches to my castle," He hissed, causing Karin to look in the crystal ball (There wasn't a better idea -.-) and turn her head in disgust. "No matter, I'll just simple_...__help _the boys move further into the process." He narrowed his eyes. "And then help destroy it." He giggled. Karin looked at her master.

"Master? How you gonna do that?" She asked.

"With this..." He pulled a faded pink color rose with a glow around (kinda like the one in The Beauty And the Beast) it, and smirked.

"You do remember what this rose does in the moonlight, right?"

"But we don't have a moon." She said, causing Orochimaru to sigh. He sometimes wonder why he'd mated with her in the first place.

"Yes, we do, Karin, but BECAUSE of the purpleish black clouds, we can't SEE it." Then his smirk reappeared. "However, once the clouds are gone, all I have to do is place this rose in the moonlight and BING! No more humans!" He laughed evilly. Karin stared at the dreaded rose, a rose that can turn all tame demons into a wild one.


	14. Meet Anko

_Hinata's POV_

As we walked down the narrow hallway, I couldn't help but get this feeling we're being watched. I don't know why, but as I turned around, nothing was there. So, why is this intense burning not going away like it should? Maybe someone from the higher levels? It could be that Oroicharmu character everyone's talking about.

"Hinata, hurry up, we don't want to lose you." Kurenai said, looking at me. I nodded and continued to follow them, but again, there's this intense burning within my body that's letting me know that I'm being watched. I wanted to confess to them, but I'm not so sure. The burning didn't go away, and as we got deeper, so did the burning. It had gotten so bad that I to bite the bottom of lip to keep from screaming.

"Hinata?" I looked up to see everyone staring at me with concern eyes. This made me blush.

"Y-yeah?"

"You alright? You're biting your lip pretty hard." Sakura asked. I shook my head, smiling gently at her.

"I'm fine. Just got this really bad burning, I can't explain it, but I think someone's watching us." I said.

"It could be Oroicharmu." Kurenai said, causing everyone to stand still. Even if I don't know the whole story, I could tell that Oroicharmu was bad person; he was not to be toyed with in any way. I heard Kakashi sighed.

"Lets be cautious then, Oroicharmu is not someone you want to deal with as human." He warned us. I nodded and we continued walking down the hall. It wasn't long til we spotted Sasuke, who was up on the edge of the castle window, looking almost like a cat waiting to pounce. Sakura squealed.

"Sasuke!" She said, almost knocking both Mai and Tenten over as she went to hug him. This startled Sasuke enough to come to his senses.

"What the hell is going on? Sakura? Why is she and others doing here, Kakashi?" He asked, in a cool tone that hid the sheer amount of anger. Kakashi shrugged lazily, probably from experience of how to deal with him.

"They followed you like lost cats. Don't ask me." At the slight insult, we all glared at the one eyed man, who only smiled that upside down U-eye smile. We all looked back at Sasuke, who'd only snorted.

"Hn."

"Shut up, Sasuke, and bite your already-mated mate so we can move on with our lives." Kurenai said, causing me and Tenten to laugh. Sasuke glared at us, but I couldn't help it; I laughed harder. Sasuke seemed embarrassed, so he quickly turned the pink haired girl around and bit her, causing her to squeal and faint. Kurenai shook her head.

"I will never understand why you are friends with her." She said. I smiled gently.

"It may not seem like it, but underneath that fangirl, lies a heart of pure gold. She knows when a friend needs help." I said. Kurenai smiled at me.

"Like you?" At this, I blushed.

"I-I guess you can say that." I stuttered, embarrassed. Suddenly, a booming laugh was heard and we all turned to see it was Mai.

"Kid, if you aren't the cutest thing! I wish I could mate with you." He said, leering at me. I blushed a full red as the other two adults glared at him.

"Mai, now's not the time." Kakashi growled. I couldn't agree more, but seeing as how I'm still the shy one, this comment will go unheard. Just as we turned around to go into the bowels of the Castle, a sudden noise of pain was heard, causing us to freeze.

"What was that?" Kakashi eye narrowed.

"I got a feeling..."

"Let's go." Kurenai said, in a slight growl. This surprised me, seeing how Kurenai was most friendliest person in the group besides Kakashi. As we turned the other, I can only wonder what will happen next.

* * *

Naruto went still when he felt a wave of pain washing over his mate. _No,_ He thought, desperate. _She CAN'T be here! She'll die here! No!_ He can already sense her life stream draining, almost faintly, but not enough to cause him to go beserk. _That's good. She's not in any life threatening danger._ He thought as he got out of his bed and went to his door, only to see Shikamaru standing there. He was surprise, but let him in.

"Naruto, the girls-"

"I know. I felt Hinata's pain."

"So then, what are we gonna do? You know Neji is hard to find when he doesn't want to be found, and then there's you. If they don't get to you by a certain time..."

"I know, I know, I'll go beserk, okay? I got it. God, I wish Oroicharmu never sent us to Earth. We could have waited another year or so to find them, when we had control over our demons." Naruto said, sighing. Shikamaru stayed silent, knowing there's nothing they can do at this point. "Think the girls are coming for me first?"

"They have no other choice. The longer they wait, the more closer to your wild side you'd become. I am only thankful that I grabbed Ino as soon as I can." Shikamaru said, causing the blond to look at him.

"So who's next?"

"Either Tenten or Hinata. They already met Sasuke." Naruto groaned.

"Fine, if they can't come to me, I'll come to them."

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

As we got closer to the destination, the screams of pain and...something else grew louder. I don't know what is was, just knew it was terribly frightening. When we round the corner, my mouth drop as a blush fully steady its way to the top of my face.

"OH MY DEAR LORD NIGHT DEMON!" Kurenai cried, covering my eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I heard Tenten yelled, probably covering her eyes as well.

"...Hot." I heard both Mai and Kakashi said, before a yelp of pain was heard. I shrugged off Kurenai's hand, and stared at the two...demons? Vampires? Anyway, it didn't matter. The purple haired one, the girl, was straggling a taller male's waist, holding up a sharp weapon (a kunai) and was using it to torture the man. Problem was, they were both naked.

Yeah...

The girl grinned at us.

"Hey, Kakashi, Kurenai, Mai...who are those pipsqueaks?" She asked, looking at me and Tenten with distrust looks. Tenten glared at her as I bowed my head. I heard Kurenai sighed and felt rather than saw her sigh.

"Anko...what are you and Ibiki doing?" She asked.

"Each other." The girl, Anko, blurted out, causing us to blush.

"NOT THAT! I meant what you doing HERE? And of all places, Anko, HERE? In Oroicharmu's Castle? Really?" Kurenai asked, looking rather annoyed with the girl. As they (magically, it appears) put their clothes on, Anko just grinned at us.

"Well, we saw you coming here, and decided to follow you. Then got distracted." She said, smiling as if it was normal to have sex in public.

"I know you're Oroicharmu's favorite, Anko, but please...keep the lust sex away from the rest of us demons and vampires, so we don't get scarred for life?"

"Hey, you never answered my question. Who are these pipsqueaks?" She asked, looking at us. Kurenai sighed.

"Anko...these are the mates of Naruto and Neji. There are two more, names Ino and Sakura, but they're already mated, and now are taken away from the group." She mumbled and turned her blood red eyes towards us. "Hinata, Tenten, this is Anko, one of our friends Kakashi told you about. She is mates with Ibiki over there." She said, pointed at the stoic man. Anko then grinned.

"Please to meet you! Now, if you're looking for Naruto-kun, I suggest to get to him quickly. Remember the time limit or did you forget?" At this, the three adults gasped, eyes widen in surprise. I looked over at them.

"What time limit?" I asked.

"I forgot all about that." Kurenai whispered and then closed her eyes. "Poor Naruto. He must be going crazy." I cocked my head to the side.

"Lets not forget Neji too." Kakashi said, causing Tenten to perk up. Ha, I knew she'd liked him all along.

"What's wrong with them?" She asked. They turned to us.

"If we don't get you to your mates in time, they'll go beserk, and if they go beserk-"

"They won't recongize you, which means-"

"One of you, or maybe both of you, will get hurt trying to be near them." Mai finished, all serious now. My eyes widen. If Naruto-kun goes beserk and doesn't recongize me...

He can probably kill me in an instant.


	15. Different Kinds, Shattered Hopes

_Hinata's POV_

We continued our walked down the Castle, along with Anko and Ibiki, and as we did, I notice something off about Anko's clothes. Well, for starters, they're more revealing then any other clothing I have ever seen on a vampire (and let me tell you, these are the ONLY vampires I've ever seen), and they were consisted with black leather and silk. I couldn't help but wonder; is that her favorite dressing? Suddenly, there was a laugh.

"Geeze, you keep staring at my clothes as if you want to take them off!" Anko said, before flashing me a grin. "And as much as I like to, this show is for Ibiki's eyes only, right, Ibiki?" The tall, stoic male nodded. I couldn't help but blushed when she said that.

"N-no, it's just that...why are your clothes different from Kurenai's? It's...more revealing, really." I said, in hopes I didn't offend anyone. Anko just laughed.

"It's because I'm a Lust Vampire!" She barked out, proudly. "And so is my mate, but you wouldn't know."

"Anko, now isn't really the time-"

"Oh, come on, Kurenai, the girl will have to know which vampire she'd encountered. Did you tell her you were a Blood Lust Vampire?" Anko asked. My eyes widen before looking at the brown haired women. She coughed.

"Well, no, but-"

"Hinata, my dear, in this realm of which Vampires and Demons lurk, there are many different kinds of Vampires and Demons. I'm sure you know the original vampire, the Blood Sucking Vampire?"

"Blood...Sucking?" I asked, blinking in confusion.

"You know! The one in myths and stories! The one that comes out at night in bat form and drinks your blood!" She teased, showing off her sharp, pointy fang. This made me gulp, because Vampires always have this aura around them when they're hunting for food or a mate.

"So I heard." Tenten mumbled. Ignoring the comment, Anko continued.

"Blood Sucking Vampires are different from Blood Lust Vampires. Blood Lust Vampires need blood from their choosen mates, not from random things such as humans or cows." I raise an eyebrow.

"Cows?"

"Yeah. As a Blood Sucking Vampire, you get choose between drinking blood from humans or go green, and drink blood from animals. Whichever works for you." Anko said, shrugging.

"And you? You said you were a Lust Vampire." Anko chuckled.

"Lust Vampires are...lusty. They thrive on sex, sex, and more sex. They rarely ever mate. Also, in a Lust Vampire relationship, it's the FEMALES that are dominate, not males." Anko smirked, looking over at Ibiki. "Males are the bitch in the relationship, females are the beta."

"Okay, but you said Lust Vampires rarely ever mate. Why?"

"Some because they enjoy sleeping around, others because they haven't found their mates, and most because they don't want to be attached." Anko said, shrugging, before her face went blank. "Oh yeah, one more thing. Stay. The fuck. Away. From Sparkly Vampires. They're gay! Gay I tell you!" She screamed.

"Sparkly Vampires?"

"Sparkly Vampires. Also known as wannabe vampires." Kakashi said, looking paler then he already was. This made me wonder for a bit.

What kind of vampires sparkled?

"Hinata!" Looking up, the blond I've always dream of running down towards me. Without thinking, I ran up to him.

"Naruto!" I said, not caring about anything else, just knowing Naruto-kun is here...with me...safe...

"Hinata, wait! That's not Naruto! You're running into a-"

**BANG!**

Suddenly my world started spinning, as my head started hurting. What happen? How did I hit my head? All I remember was Naruto-kun, waving his arms, looking for me. Before anything could progress in my mind, I was faced with a world full of darkness.

I passed out.

* * *

_With Naruto..._

Naruto let a shrill scream, pericing the night's sky, as he fell down to his knees. He had felt a pulse in Hinata's life stream, which had drastically impacted Naruto.

"I...I can't..." He whimpered as he felt his blood pulsing against his skin, feeling his mind urging to blank out right then and there. "I can't...Hinata's in trouble...I..." He moaned and whimpered, feeling one of the tails coming out of his rear end. He couldn't control it, he needed to get to Hinata, and fast.

Naruto layed on the floor of the hallway, whimpering in pain.

"Help...me..."


	16. Mind Trickery And The Damned

_Hinata's POV_

I was surrounded by darkness. Tons of it, it was never ending. I looked around, trying to see where Tenten, Mai, Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, and Ibiki went, but I couldn't find them.

"Hello?" I shouted, in hopes that someone could hear. Instead, my echos were the only company. "Hello?" I shouted again, this time louder. There was nothing. I sighed before noticing a straight black path. Blinking, I went up to it and walked deeper and deeper into the nothingness. Around this time, I was officially creeped. If this is what the back of your mind looks like, then, it's creepy.

**"Come closer, child. Let me hear your heartbeat."**

"W-what?" I said, afraid.

**"I said, let me hear your heartbeat, let me wash you with my pain, feel my hatred. COME JOIN ME!"**

I was terrified to the bone, and before I knew it the path broke and I was falling endlessly. I couldn't help but scream, and to my horror, it wasn't a scream. It was laughter. A dark, sinster laugh. Why am I laughing? This isn't funny at all!

**"Feel my hatred, burn with agony. REVENGE ON THOSE WHO KILLED ME! I WILL TAKE ACTIONS! THEY WILL NOT SEE ANOTHER LIGHT OF DAY! I WILL KILL THEM ALL BEFORE MY TIME WILL COME! THEY WILL WISH THEY HAVE NEVER MET ME, AND KILLED ME! THIS WILL NOT BE THE END! I SWEAR!"**

Tears were rolling down my face as hatred, anger, and pain rolled into one. My body was on fire as I sank deeper, and deeper in the black mist. I felt like I wasn't in my own body anymore, someone had possessed it. And yet, all the anger, the pain...

It felt like it was mines.

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT THIS!" I screamed.

**"THEY WILL RULE THE DAY THEY KILLED ME, ME, THE MIDNIGHT QUEEN!"**

And suddenly, as if it was a bad dream, I stopped falling.

"HINATA WAKE UP!"

"AHH!" I screamed, and almost everyone winched and backed away.

"Damn, Hinata. Warn us before you do that!" Mai said, looking at me like I was crazy. But I didn't care. I couldn't stop trembling at the fact that someone, Shadow Realm, maybe, had actually came into my body, and made me feel everything that person was feeling.

"Are you okay, Hinata?" Kurenai asked, looking at me with concern eyes. I nodded numbly, not fully understanding the question. I was too shock, too scared, to speak. "What happened? Was it Shadow Realm?" She asked.

"I-I think so. I-I not sure, but," Suddenly, I was crying, but this time, it was all on me. Kurenai actually took me into her arms, and hugged me, whispering sweet nothings in my ear. "I-It was horrible! A-all I felt was anger at them, who's them? And pain, and misery, and just total hatred for someone I don't know, and yet-" I cried harder. Why was this happening to me?

"Hush, hush. You're safe with us. All of it was a trick, I'm sure of it." Kurenai said, kissing me on top of my forehead. Suddenly I felt calm, and I wasn't upset anymore. It was like Kurenai had actually chased all of it away.

"I-It said something about the midnight queen, but I'm not so sure." I said. Kurenai just nodded.

"Midnight Queen, got it. We'll look it up when we find your mates. Speaking of which, Naruto isn't far. Lets go." Nodding, we got up, and walked towards Naruto.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was busy keeping his demon side from forming. So far, it wasn't working. Already, nine of his tails were, and his teeth were sharp as canines, and his fingers became claws. He groaned in pain as his mind became a blurr.

"Fuck, this is not good. Not good." He said, his whisker marks becoming dark. The only thing that's keeping him from transforming completely was his mind that he was slowly losing. "N-no. N-need...Hinata...Hime." He growled, eyes changing from blue to red and back to blue again. "F-fuck!" He howled, in hopes someone can hear him.

"D-damn it, where's Hinata?"

* * *

_With Neji_

Neji was alone on Hikaru Mountain when he felt his need for blood kick in. And not just anybody's blood...

Tenten's.

"S-shit." He mumbled, his pale skin getting paler, eyes darking. Fuck, this not good, as the thirst for blood pulse through his veins faster, quicker, and alot harder. "W-why now?" He groaned, looking at the black sky, before turning away. He needed to leave.

Now.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

A howl was heard and we ran faster into the hallway. Once there, I gasped, along with everyone else.

Naruto looked up with one, blood red eye, before both open, the other being blue.

"H-hinata..." He said, before losing his eyes, and suddenly, Naruto stood still. We freezed.

"Naruto?" I said, stepping forward.

"Hinata, wait!"

There was a growl before anyone could react, Naruto let out a loud roar and jumped towards...

ME!


	17. Twists And Turns

I stood frozen. watching as Naruto, my Naruto, leaped towards me, mouth open. I closed my eyes, afraid to see my doom.

Suddenly, a strangle yelp was heard, and I open my eyes to see Kurenai standing in front of me, Kakashi on top of him. I couldn't help, but blink.

"Er, wow, I didn't know you were fast." I said. Kurenai smirked.

"If there's one thing myths got right, it's vampire speed." Then she looked serious. "You guys have to get out of here. Naruto's in his demon state, and I'm not sure how much he remembers, considering he'd almost attack you." She said, but I was worried. I didn't want to leave Naruto-kun. Sensing this, Kurenai smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Hinata. We'll make sure no harm will come to Naruto."

"IF he doesn't harm us first!" Kakashi said, struggling with the demon. "Kurenai, help me out here!" He said, before being tossed in the air, only for him to land safely on his feet. Kurenai nodded before looking at me and Tenten.

"Mai, get them out of here." Mai nodded and turned to us.

"Lets go, little ones." He said before grabbing our hands, and pulled us away from the fight. I couldn't help but look back to see the fight, when, almost on cue, Naruto's red eyes looked into mines, and I could see;

Recongization.

Farmiliar

Warmth

But before Naruto could run towards us, Kakashi blocked him, causing him to roar, and suddenly, my veiw was getting smaller and smaller until I saw nothing. Not even a speck. I looked at Mai, who was panting barely, as Tenten and I tried to catch our breath.

"Do you think Neji will be after Tenten?" I asked, knowing this whole thing will probably affect him too.

"Probably. If that's the case, Tenten, I need you to stay here."

"What? Why?" She demanded.

"Because, Tenten, think; Neji's a vampire, and they thirst blood. However, since Neji isn't mated yet, this blood mark will actually be a mark. So,"

"Tenten will be his mate, and Neji will be back to normal." I said, finishing the sentence. Mai nodded.

"Exactly. However, this will only work if Neji wants to find you. Remember, some vampires are stubborn when it comes to mates. It's most likely he's ignoring all his signs for changing." He said.

"So, if that's the case, then, why do I have to stay here?"

"Cause, for Neji, Orochimaru's Castle is more easier to find you then anywhere else. The four, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto, lives here, so of course Neji knows this Castle inside and out." Suddenly a roar was heard, and it sounded alot closer then before. I shivered.

"Come, Hinata, we have to leave. Tenten, stay in the shadows. If Neji doesn't find you, Kurenai or Kakashi will, and I will most likely get a lecture, something I ain't looking forward to." Mai said, cocky, before pulling my hand and ran away from Tenten. I gave Mai a look.

"That wasn't nice."

"Would you rather be on a vampire's dead list?" At this, I blinked. Mai looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Vampires kill when it comes to their mates. Getting too close to them is pratically a death sentence, especially when vampires are young and unpredictable like Neji. Oh, and at Full Moon too."

"Full Moon?"

"You'll learn that later on. Right now? Run for your fucking life, cause here comes your beast of a mate." At the this, I looked back to see a fox-looking Naruto behind us. I gasped and ran faster, though, not much since I'm being dragged by Mai. I tried so hard, I really did, but somehow, my grip was slipping, my legs tiring out.

"Mai!" I screamed out, my hand slipping out of his. Mai turned around and was about to grab me, when a soft, furry, tail wrapped around my waist and dragged me to Naruto. For a moment, I thought I was dead, considering he doesn't remember me now, but there was a flash, and suddenly, I was nuzzled, and licked. I couldn't help but giggled.

"Naruto, stop that." Naruto looked at me and whined. I didn't know what he wanted, so I cocked my head to the side. "Naruto?" He whined again before opening his mouth, showing four canine teeth, and bit my neck. I squealed, blood gushing through the wound, as I wigging, and suddenly, I lost consious.

_A/n: Yes, I know I spelt that word wrong. Point it out, if you want, I'm only gonna ignore you. I'm gonna write the 18th chap to Need For Speed: Naruto's Style now. Bye._


	18. The Plot Continues

**A/n: AH! I haven't updated anything in a while. I'm sorry. BUT! These ideas wouldn't leave my head, so I decided to update so we can get to the main course of this fic. I hope you enjoy this chappie! :)**

Mai could only stare at the passed out girl and the kid gone demon before shaking his head.

"Really, Naruto, you could have waited until at least we've left the castle! It's no fun being chased if you end it early!" He said, pouting. Naruto growled at the demon.

**"Shut up, Mai. About I was able to control half of me, I was already closing in." **Naruto said, before nuzzling his current mate in his arms. Mai just sighed.

"Oh, you're so lucky Naruto! If only you two weren't together, Hinata-chan would have been mines!" Mai, ever being the melodramatic, swooned, closing his eyes, pretending to be hurt and wounded. "She was a cute catch! It's a shame, really, that a pretty girl like her ends up being with you." Barely dodging the swipe of Naruto's claws, Mai laughed. Naruto grunted.

**"Touch one hair on her head, and you'll regret it."**

"Funny, Asuma made the same threat." The two looked up to see Kurenai, Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, and Tenten standing there. It wasn't until Kurenai eyes narrowed at Mai that he realized he was in big trouble. Not soon after this, Kurenai made her way over to Mai and bopped him on his head.

"Ow! Kurenai! Why do you hurt me so?" He whined, rubbing his head. Kurenai glared.

"You idiot! What were you thinking leaving Tenten all alone in this castle! Even if Neji had been on his way, ANOTHER demon or vampire could have found her and marked her as theirs instead of it being Neji!" She yelled. Mai whimpered, looking at her.

"I forgot! Honest! And besides, Neji is a fast fucking vampire. He would have gotten to her in no time!" He said.

"That doesn't excuse you for leaving Tenten here! What if another vampire HAD marked her? Neji would have been on a killing spree!" Kurenai shouted. Tenten looked at her, confused.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that a whole lot of vampires would be dead until Neji replaces the mark upon your neck. And demons. But mostly vampires." Mai said, only for him to be smacked upside the head. He glared at the Blood Lust Vampire, who just glared back.

**"Now that settle that, can we please find Neji? I mean, he's gonna have to mark her since they're only ones left." **Naruto said. The group nodded before looking at the sleeping girl in his arms.

"What about Hinata?"

**"Don't worry; I got her. You just leave and find Neji." **With that, everyone left, leaving behind the slowly transforming demon and Hinata. Naruto couldn't help but smile at the peaceful look on her face before kissing her on top of her forehead and making his way to his room.

* * *

_Upper Levels_

Oroicharmu glared at the scene before him before looking at the sky. Still no moon. He sighed just as Karin enter the room.

"My master?" She said, cocking her head to the side. Oroicharmu looked up, bored.

"What is it, Karin?"

"It's Neji. He's on Hikaru Mountain, and...I think he's drowning himself." At this, Oroicharmu raise an eyebrow. It really wasn't uncommon for full blood vampires to do that; it just means the burning and aching to mark their mates was getting intense. It's fucking weird, but it's how stubborn vampires are. He could never really understand it himself, but hey, he didn't care. He was passed the marking stage now, until Full Moon.

"That's because he hasn't mated with his future mate yet, Karin. Honestly, how do you go about, not knowing that full blooded vampires are just about the weirdest creatures in this stupid story?" He asked, still curious as to why he'd choosen a dumb mate. Karin looked down at her feet.

"I'm not a full blooded vampire, my master. I'm a Lust Vampire; sorry." She said. Oroicharmu sighed, now knowing why, of all people, did he get stuck with Karin. Stupid mini skirts and low riders.

"Whatever. Has the plans to Realm of Light going on strong?" He asked. Karin nodded, excitedly.

"Everything's a go. Once you finish with your plans with the boys, we can move on to the bigger problem." Oroicharmu nodded, pleased.

"Good. What about the Akatsuki? Are they still on?"

"Yes. As it seems, Pein is waiting for your command to open the portal." Karin said.

"Tell Pein that he needs to wait a minute. We have much bigger problems now that humans are in the way." He sneered. "I just cannot wait to see the look on their faces when they realize how much trouble they'll be in." He smirked, placing a hand on top of Karin's head. Karin nodded.

"I will tell him that." With that, Karin skipped away. Oroicharmu laid back in his chair, thinking. _Once those blasted humans are gone, and the boys are under my control, we'll go to war._


	19. The Last One There

**A/n: Ergh, another long wait. I'm sorry, again. Just been busy, especially with my Exams I'd took this week. Ugh, I possibly FAILED Outer Space Science, since I'd forgotten what a meteriod was, and what planet was closest to the sun. It WAS Mars, right? I hope so. Anyway, for hinatagirl34's question about Neji drowning himself, and for those who are curious as well, it baiscally means...he was drowning himself (not much to tell you). And it wasn't like he was trying to do so purposely either. Here, let me explain.**

**See, in this fic, there are many facts about vampires that were told as myths, and then some of them being my own opinion. For the drowning himself part, I personally believe, that, if a vampire's urge to mark is strong enough, he or she will have to stick his or her head in (you guessed it) holy water to get rid of the intense burning. It's been said that if you sprayed holy water on a vampire, she or he would melt, or at least, get rid of the darkness. I full heartedly believe this, but instead of killing off Neji (like it's suppose to happen if you were to try this should vampires ever existed), I switched up a little and make it seems like holy water is a cleans instead of it being harmful to vampires, and maybe demons as well, I'm not too sure what happens if you were to use holy water against demons. So, as you can see, this fic is not based on just myths that people use to believe, but also my own beliefs as well. So that Twilight shit? It never existed. Vampires drinks blood, kills humans, and live inside a coffin. End of story. Hope this makes sense to you! Enjoy the story!**

_Hinata's POV_

If I was completely honest with you, I would tell you that I feel different; more alive in a way. I didn't know what happen, but as I start to wake up from my uneventful dream, I notice something about me. Well, firstly, I'm more lighter than I thought possible. I'm not sure if that's a good thing, or what. Next was the intense smells I feel all around me. I can smell everything, but none of them were even close to where I am. Speaking of which, where am I? I'm trying to think what happened, and how did I get here, when suddenly, the door open.

Feeling tensed all of a sudden, I felt my instints screaming at me, ready to attack whoever's at the door. What's going on? Even as a human, my instints should not be as loud as they are. Sure, if you were to almost get hit by a truck, yeah, your mind pretty much WOULD be screaming to get out of the way, but never this loud. It's like a freaking speaker, maxxed up to 180, going off in my head. As the door open a little more, I started to panic, my fight or flight sense kicking in, and before I knew it, I was at the door, on top of...

Naruto.

He blinked before smiling at me.

"I see you're awake." He said, causing me to blush. I huffed, kinda annoyed.

"Naruto, you scared me! I thought you were someone else! Someone I didn't know!" I shouted, really upset. I don't know why, but my maintence level just shot up through the air. I mean, even when I was little, I never made it my goal to control guys like most females would do, when giving the power, but something was changing in me ("All Over Me" by Drowning Pool reference FTW :D) and I don't know what. Naruto started to whine, nuzzling my neck and licking it softly, causing me to...

"PURR? WHAT THE HELL?" I shouted, totally confused. Oh, if only Tenten had been here to hear me, she would have been proud that my first swear was the place we're in. Cause, really? Would YOU call a place that can kill you with inhabitats (awaful spelling. Just fucking fail, and not even close to the word I'm looking for -.-) that hates you, and to add to our troubles, the person who'd started this thing now knows you're here heaven? I think not.

"Erh, yeah, see about that..." Naruto paused, making me blink.

"Well, what do you have to say?" I asked, with a little bossy-edge to it. This is not me. It can't be me.

"You're my mate, Hinata. Everything you are now is reflecting to the animal you're chosen as; a fox." I don't believe this. My dream was finally coming true, and yet...

I fainted. Again.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with the others..._

The group were outside of the castle, Tenten feeling the full affect of Shadow Realm.

"Ugh, I can't...hold on...where the hell is Neji?" She cried out, gripping her stomach. Kurenai rubbed smooth patterns on her back, while whispering calm words in her ear. This doesn't help ease the pain one bit. Mai huffed, looking throughly annoyed.

"What me find him?" He asked, looking at the poor girl. Kurenai nodded, still trying to comfort Tenten.

"Sure. You, Anko, and Ibiki can go find him if you want; me and Kakashi will stay here."

"Too late; I can sense him coming this way." Kakashi said, looking dead on at the path before them. Kurenai sighed as she stopped rubbing the circles on her back, nodded to each of them, before disappearing in a blink of an eye. The others did the same, and before Tenten could ask what the hell has gotten into them, she felt a strong presence of dark aura, and bitterness. She gasped, knowing exactly who it was, before looking up to see the reddish-brown eyes of Neji Hyugga. She backed up into the door as Neji made his way to her.

"You know, you're such a hotheaded girl, I can't believe I actually like you." He snarled, lips transforming into a seductive smile, white fangs peaking out from his upper lip. Tenten didn't know if she should feel offended or not. Before she could reply, Neji already had her trapped against his surprisingly muscled body, and the door. She gasped, turning her head away so she didn't look at the brown eyes turned red that were nothing, but sins and lust. She felt his hot breath on her neck, and a wet cold muscle touching the tip of skin, tasting. "And yet, you taste delectable. I cannot wait to mark you mines." He smirked at her. Tenten glared.

"F-forget it, blood sucker!" She growled, wondering why everyone was leaving her today. Sakura and Ino may have wanting to be bitten, and maye Hinata did too, but Tenten refused to play victim. Has years taught her nothing about fighting for herself? She thinks not. Neji let out a dark chuckle, hands dripping tightly against her waist, so they can meet his.

"Why fight it, Ten-chan? Have you not read any good vampire stories lately?" He asked, teasing. The grip on her hips tighten harder, causing Tenten to gasped. "All the people who'd made contact with vampires and demons must suffer for their actions. And it's no mistaken it; I do hope you enjoy being a vampire, Ten-chan." With that, he bit her neck, the blood gushing into his mouth and down her neck.

While Neji hummed in pleasure, Tenten was screaming.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

My eyes went wide when I heard a scream, and it sounded alot like Tenten.

"Tenten!" I shouted, about to rush off, but Naruto was faster than me. He grabbed my arm before I even made it passed him, cause me to stumble forward. "Let me go! Tenten-"

"Will be fine. That's just Neji, marking her." At this, my eyes went wide. I never knew a vampire victim's scream sounded so blood curling, it wasn't possible to stay in your seat.

"Then why does she sound like she's dying? It may not be-"

"Hinata, I know you're new to this, but please, listen to your fox instincts instead of your humans. Both of them are telling you different stories, but only one is correct. So please, listen to me when I say Tenten is fine." He begged, looking at me with pleading eyes. He was right; I may not been a half demon yet, but my fox senses were already kicking in, mixing up with my gut feelings and my normal human instinct.

I never knew how much of a difference it was compared to animals, but I know now that the only reason some of the rarer ones, like the Great White Shark, are still around, is because they know better than to trend into unfarmilar terroritories, even if we're asking for them to come. I sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Naruto just smiled. "So, what now?" I asked, now that everyone's mated, we should be good right?

Er...

Right?


	20. We Do Not Belong Here

**A/n: WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TELL ME THAT KAKASHI WAS CUTE WHEN HE WAS YOUNGER? Seriously, I was watching a video on youtube, with the song, Falling Inside The Black playing as the background, and I. Fell. In. Love. With the young Kakashi! Like, OMG, I thought he was hot before...DAMN! Now I wish he was real! But if he was real, Iruka would have been yelling at me for taking his 'kashi away O.o And then have to deal with both the yaoi fangirls AND the kakashi lovers. -.- Sigh, why can't real life men be that hot?**

_Hinata's POV_

I sighed in comfort, as Naruto was holding me in his arms, purring like a cat who got cream. I won't lie and say I didn't enjoyed it (I almost spelled enjoy wrong xD), cause I did. Now, though, I was wondering, and curious.

Where are the others? Did they have lovers too? I wonder if Tenten is seriously hurt?

At this, panic rosed.

I didn't want to lose my best friend, or anyone for that matter, but what if Naruto was right and I was worried for nothing? I mean, when have victims of vampires EVER screamed out in pure joy of getting bitten instead of terror? The books made it seem like it was nothing special compared to the actual scream, and it's not because Tenten is a girl, either.

Sighing, I decided to leave my thoughts out to rest and let myself be comfort to Naruto when suddenly the door busted open. Instincts took over, and soon, I found myself on my back with a growling Naruto hovering over me.

"Hinata are you alright?" Cried Sakura, who ignored the angry Naruto as she went up to hug me. I frowned in annoyance at the girl.

"I'm fine, Sakura. Where's Ino?"

"Right here." Ino said, walking slowly to the door and staying there for a while. It took me a moment to realize she wasn't moving anymore, so I got up and went to her.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked. Sakura nodded, seeming to be happier then she was before. Ino also nodded, but her body language was different from the Ino I knew.

The Ino I knew would have been another blonde Sakura, but instead, she seemed lazy; content. As if she had all the time in the world to make up her mind, something I wasn't too fond of.

"Your body's different." Ino blinked slowly, before looking at me and shrugged.

"Heh. Whatever." That, I knew, was not Ino. I almost growled at her, threatening, when Naruto placed a hand on me.

"It's because Ino is now a half shadow demon. She is now a Shikamaru instead of her being herself." He said. I looked at him, my eyes shining with curiousity.

"Is that all shadow demons?"

"Mostly, yeah. All Shadow Demons are to act and move like shadows, hence the name." He said, shrugging. "I don't understand it either, but hey, we're demons. It's part of being supernatural."

"Oh." Then I looked at Sakura. "So how come Sakura isn't any different?" She was the same happy little girl we've grew up with, and now the same girl that was happily bitten by a vampire.

"It takes a while for the changes to kick in. With demons, you can sense it right away. With vampires, it's not that simple." Naruto said, before nuzzling behind my neck. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What is it about me that you love so much to nuzzle me?" I asked. His blue eyes twinkled, playfully.

"Your smell, your touch, your smile, and just everything that makes you you. And especially now, since you are mines." He growled, playfully. I giggled, winking at him.

"But what if I don't want to be yours? Then what?" Soon I found myself trapped between the wall, and Naruto. Naruto growled, dangerously, but still in a playful manner.

"Let me catch you with anybody else, and just watch what will happen." He said, smirking, his fangs peircing out. I couldn't help but blushed, for reasons I know, but will not say. Because I could be wrong.

"Didn't know you were so protective Naruto." We looked up to see Kakashi standing there, grinning. Ino looked at him through lazy eyes.

"Troublesome. Where's Tenten?"

"With Neji, who, by the sounds of it, marked Tenten." Ah, so we weren't the only ones who'd heard the scream. Looking up, I realize that the position I'm in, might be a little suggestive.

But I didn't care.

Licking Naruto's bottom lip, I started to whimper, to get his attention. He looked at me, smirking, before nipping back at mines. I yelped, startled, and then sighed in content when he licked my lips.

"Ahem. Before anything suggestive happens, we might wanna find Neji and Tenten. In case you've forgotten, this little adventure isn't over, or have you forgot Orochimaru?" At the name, Naruto growled before huffing.

"Fine, lets find that stupid bastard and his mate." He pouted, folding his arms, as we left the room. I wrapped my arms around him, smiling, before purring to get him to relax.

It's gonna take me a while to get use to me acting like an animal.

* * *

_Meanwhile, with Tenten..._

Tenten groaned when she felt something wet dripping into her face. Yawning, she'd open her eyes to see she was in a cave, with its own hotspring, by the looks of it.

But something about the water was setting Tenten off.

Crawling to it, she placed a hand in the bluish-green colored water, only to hiss when it stung her. Fuck! That hurt! She narrowed her eyes at it before standing up, wondering where the hell was everyone.

_That stupid bastard marked me! _She hissed, eyes glowing a dangerous red.

"What an awaful thing to say about your mate." A voice came out of nowhere. Tenten jumped, startled, to find Neji standing there, smirking for all that's worth.

"What the hell are you talking about?" She asked, glaring at him. Neji's smirk widen, and before Tenten could react, Neji was up in front of her, his hands wrapped around her wrist.

"I've been reading your thoughts, Ten-chan. You pretend you don't like me, when, actually, you do." He purred, pink lips brushing against her salted skin (do NOT ask me how I know what skin taste like. Please.) and smiled. Tenten blushed a angry shade of red, before groeaning.

"Okay, so maybe I do like you. However, I do NOT want to spend my life as a vampire! I LIKE the sun, you see." She stated, looking more like a teacher than a ten year old trying to get her point across. Neji laughed, for once in his life, and smiled.

"Of course, Ten-chan. I know you like the sun, and in our orginal home, we had lights made specifically for vampires who aren't too fond of the dark." (Wuss) He said. At this, Tenten blinked.

"Original home? You mean this place isn't where you come from?" Neji shook his head.

"No. Me, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke do not belong here in the Shadow Realms. We were here, because we were forced to be here." Tenten eyes went wide.

"What? Why?" She asked. Neji frowned, sorrow and anger feeling up his body.

"Orochimaru."


	21. Plot Revealed

**A/n: Ugh, I'm distracted from my work -.-; Bad KF! How can you possible make MORE stories when you haven't even finished THIS one? And the one before this, A Dark Angel's Love? And the one BEFORE that one? What the hell is wrong with you? You need to be punish (smacks hand) Learn to finish your work BEFORE making other stories! No matter how hard it is to control the urge! God. It's a wonder nobody hates you yet.**

_Hinata's POV_

We were rushing out of the castle when we were interrupted by a brown haired girl, who I'd instantly disliked. I started to growl deeply, causing Sakura and Ino to look at me. The girl looked at us and smirked.

"Hey Naruto-kun," She purred, smiling seductively at him. He shivered, making me growl even more before stepping in front of him.

"I don't know who you are," I said, still growling. "But I think you should leave. Now." Sensing the threat, the girl looked at me, to see if I'm serious. Of course I am, this is MY Naruto-kun we're talking about.

"Name's Karin, babe, Orochimaru's mate." She said, before walking away, but not before she winked at me. I blushed and glared even harder. She just laughed before walking away.

"Who the hell was she?" Sakura asked, sticking her nose up in the air. This is probably the one thing I could agree with Sakura on; that stupid bitch was flirting with Naruto.

"Karin, as she'd said, Orochimaru's bitch. Don't know why, though." Kakashi said. "Come on, we have to go." With that, we ran faster down the hall when we were greeted with another disturbing sight. This time with two males.

"Genma! Raiduo! Stop sucking each other's face and start moving!" Kakashi order, bypassing them. The guy with a sebon in his mouth sighed, looking longingly at his partner.

"Kakashi, you have the worst timing. We never do anything when YOU start making out with Iruka!" He whined, only to get smacked upside his head by the guy he had pinned.

"Shut it, Genma." He growled, but I can tell he was blushing brightly. Kakashi smirked as the two caught up with us in no time flat. I want to say I gasped in surprise, but I didn't. At this point, nothing can surprise me.

"Maa, even when you do, you suck at it." He said, smiling. The guy, Genma, chuckled.

"True, true. Ay, did you know Gai FINALLY has a mate?" At this I raise an eyebrow. Who's Gai? And why does it sound like he's going to be the annoying person I will ever meet (Even though he's funny)?

"Really? Good for him. Who's the unforunate girl?"

"Someone named Sal (Those who've read A Dark Angel's Love already know what's up XD), I don't know nor do I care. Say, we're going anyway?" He asked.

"To find Neji, and hopefully, Orochimaru." He said, just as we passed Shikamaru. Again, I can't say I'm surprise to find him with us.

"Why Orochimaru?" This time, it was the dark haired person, Raiduo, asked.

"I can't explain it," His eye narrowed. I always wonder about that. "But something's going to happen. Something big. That's why we need to find Neji and Tenten, and whoever is with us."

"Yeah, I can feel it. Orochimaru is WAY to calm about this." I gasped, and looked over to see Kurenai there, along with a guy with a cigaratte. She smiled.

"That's Asuma, Hinata, my mate." The guy, Asuma, nodded. I smiled at him before realizing our group became bigger. I didn't even know Sasuke was here until Sakura squealed and hugged him while running (WTF?). Then there was Mai, Anko, Ibiki, and...Baru-ku!

"Hey, what are YOU doing here?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him. Baru-ku snorted.

"I hate Orochimaru too, so I thought I might as well help out. Don't think of any ideas that I wished to around you human."

"Shut it Baru-ku!"

"Whatever."

I sighed, wonder how long will it be before we meet up with Neji and Tenten?

* * *

"Want to tell me what happened?" Tenten asked. Neji sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"It started when we were younger, in The Realm of Light,"

_"Dad!" Cough, cough, "Dad! W-what's happening?" Young Neji asked, looking at his adpoted father since he'd became a vampire. Seeing the worry, the fear, his father just smiled at him._

_"It's okay Neji-kun. We're just having problems with the halfies." At this, Neji looked worried even more._

_"B-but, what did the halfies do?" _

_"Nothing, yet." A voice said, hissing like a snake. The two looked up to see teenage Orochimaru. Neji's father looked at him, seriousness written all over it._

_"General Orochimaru." Orochimaru glared at him._

_"I need your son." At this, Neji and his father gasped, eye widen. The surprise look turned angry._

_"Why?"_

_"Look, The Realm of Light is under attack because of the monsters, and YOU questioned my authority? How dare you!" He backslapped him. Neji looked at him with wide eyes._

_"Dad!" He glared at the stranger. "Leave him alone!" Orochimaru glared at him before pulling at his arm. Neji struggled against the powerful demon-turned-vampire._

_"Let me go! Stop it! I don't want to go with you! Let go of my arm! Help, somebody!"_

"Wait, so you were a vampire even when you met Hinata?" Neji nodded.

"Of course she doesn't know that, I never told her. She thinks I'm new to this whole change, but I'm not." Neji started to growl and slammed his fist into the ground, causing an earthquake to happen. "Goddamn it! If it hadn't been for Orochimaru, none of this would have happened!" At this, Tenten looked offensive.

"Oh, so, you DON'T want me as your mate? What, I'm not good enough for you?" Neji paused before shaking his head.

"Not that. It's just that...we were supposed to wait until another year to mate with you, when we had our demons under control. We were never suppose to mate. But I think this is part of Orochimaru plot. He KNOWS we have to mate sooner or later, but I'm not sure why he want us to do it soon." Then something clicked in his head, and eyes went wide. "No." Tenten looked surprise.

"What? What is it?"

"So, this was what he was planning after all. God...fucking...damn it!" He roared, his eyes flashing a blood red; not the color Tenten had saw when he'd marked her. This red was full of vengance and anger.

"What are you rambling on about? What is going on? What is Orochimaru is planning?" Neji looked at her, the anger never flaring down.

"He wants you gone. He wants you to never exist so we can do his dirty work." Neji paused, taking in a sharp breath. "He's gonna to kill you, Hinata, Sakura, and Ino."


	22. One Step Towards Action

**A/n: (raises eyebrow) Um, yes, I know Karin's a redhead. However, I hate the stupid bitch, and red just so happens to be my favorite color. Redheads are my favorite style of hair (natural redheads, though.) besides blondes. Put those two together, and you'll see why I had to change her hair color. I can't keep bashing on Karin without somehow hurting all those poor redheads that didn't do anything wrong; the world will blow up if I did. Is it stupid of me to do so? Probably, but I don't care. The point is; Karin's a fucking redhead, one of a few that I dislike, and she will NOT be a redhead in ANY of my stories! Sorry, it's either changing her hair or go bald. Pick one.**

**Also, I know some of you are getting tired of me repeating the line 'If you don't do this, you will die and such and such', BUT if you were smart, and realize that all the things I've written so far is coming into play, you wouldn't have worried about this line OVER and OVER again. There's a reason why I added that rose into this story. Pick up the clues, and you'll get the reason. So, I would like to thank Uzumaki Ricky for pointing that out. But again, if you are SMART, you should realize where this story is going, and why everything is happening the way it should. And if you do, PLEASE DO NOT SPOIL! I hate spoilers (which is weird, cause I've written one for my NFS: Naruto's Style story, which isn't a spoiler if you have read all the chaps, but look at the date of that oneshot, and the story. They are different), and I DO NOT want ANYONE telling the people who are bored with their lives and starts to read the reviews to know (this happens to me alot xD)! NO SPOILING! Anyways, enjoy the story please!**

"What? H-how?" Tenten asked, looking at the growling, angry vampire. Neji huffed.

"I don't know how, but," He closed his eyes, wind suddenly becoming colder as the silence around them became heavy. For Tenten, it felt uncomfortable. For Neji, he felt calm and at ease. "What I do know is that you and the others are in grave danger. I'm not sure what Orochimaru is planning, he may even play innocent, but something's going to happen to you and the girls." Then he looked up. "They're coming, no wait, scratch that; they're already here." On cue, everyone was now in plain of Neji and Tenten.

"Tenten!" Hinata cried out, running faster just as she jumped to hug her best friend. Tenten was frailing her arms around before she caught the surprisingly light Hinata.

"Hinata, don't scare me like that! I could have dropped you!" (Unforunately, for me, my best friend once did (rubs head) Ow.) She shouted, not angry, but wasn't too happy either. Hinata giggled.

"Sorry, but I was worried when we couldn't find you or Neji! Where are we, anyways?"

"Inside of Hikaru Moutain; a vampire's peaceful Island." Kakashi said, his eye curving up to a upside down U. The girls blinked.

"A peaceful Island?"

"It is also home to that holy water fountain over there, see?" Genma then pointed to the bluish-green water that had hurt Tenten. She hissed at it, backing away, causing everyone to look at her.

"Tenten?" Hinata said, cocking her head in sheer curiousity.

"She's just mad that the water stung her when she'd dipped her hand in is all. Holy water affects any vampire the same way too, but we use it to get rid of the burning ache of marking our future mates. Those who are unwilling, anyway." Genma said, shrugging sheepishly, before grinning at Raiduo, who blushed and glared.

"Don't even think about it."

"But you don't know what I'm going to say!"

"Yes I did, or did you forget vampires can read minds?"

"...Damn."

"Exactly. Now shut it, or you're not getting any for a week." Genma started to whine at the though, a sullen mood fallen upon them. The girls blinked, owishly.

"Erh, are they always like that?"

"Yeah, but that's what makes Genma and Raiduo special; even as a full blooded vampire, they still have their human traits, which makes them laughable."

"I thought full blooded vampires are suppose to be cold?"

"Normally, yeah, they are, but like I said; Genma and Raiduo are speical vampires, kinda like Neji here. They may have lost their hearts, but they never lost their spirits."

"Ah." Hinata said, now understanding.

"I think we have bigger issues than Genma and Raiduo's love life." Neji stated, going into full vampire mode. Hinata notice the air grew instensively stale, almost bitter and harsh. As she looked around, she notice that almost everyone, except Sakura, who looked confused as well, had a stoney, serious type facial expression.

"Orochimaru?"

"Hmmhmm."

"What is he planning?"

"Not sure, but I do know why he wanted us to mate early." Kurenai gasped, eyes widen.

"Oh, that's right! You guys weren't suppose to mate until the next year!" Hinata looked at her.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked, curious. Kurenai smiled at her, sadly.

"Supposedly, yeah. Mating with vampires and demons too early means they are still trying to keep the inner self control, which is a hard thing for vampires to do, so they tend to stay away from future mates. They are fine around others, but the moment they smell the scent rating off their mates, their inner self loses control, which had happened to Naruto." Kurenai looked at the blond boy. "So it kinda surprised me when I realize his inner demon wasn't completely in control, which is a lucky break for you, as you are aware of what happens when the inner self IS in control." Hinata nodded.

"Death?"

"Yep, and that's not the end of it; once the inner self kills you, demon or vampire, they refuse to mate with anyone else. Why? Who knows, some say it was destined to happen, so when you're dead, vampires and demons do not mate unless you have a reincarnation (haha, yes, an Inuyasha rip off idea. STFU). It is only then a vampire or demon will mate."

"And what happens if they don't?"

"For demons, they will sulk and sulk and will keep sulking until they die. For vampires, they will not leave their rooms and will not be fed properly until they die. Either way, they both will die and their grief will carry on until someone can give them a rest in peace ceramony." Kurenai said, before looking at Neji, red eyes flashing slightly but not noticably.

"What do you think is going to happen, Neji?" She asked, voice deepening. Neji grunted as he growled out;

"I think Orochimaru wants to kill them." The moment he said it, Kurenai smashed a fist into the ground, breaking the surface as well as causing everyone to stumble around. Goddamn it, vampires are strong!

"Fucking BASTARD!" She hissed, blood red eyes glowing angerily, and hungerily. Asuma rushed in to help her cool down, pressing soft, cold kisses on her neck and licking her skin.

"Calm down, honey, your thirst for blood is leaking out and scaring the childern." Indeed, both Hinata and Sakura were clunging onto each other for dear life. Never piss off a vampire if you want to live. Kurenai sighed as the killer instint disappeared.

"Sorry, I just, I can't believe I was so excited to see the boys finally getting mates that I was so short-sighted by what this really means." She said. Anko patted her on the back.

"Hey, it's okay; everyone was happy, Iruka, Mai, you, but now that we know Orochimaru is up to something, it's not impossible to stop it right?" She asked, smiling. Kurenai smiled at her.

"Thanks, Anko. When you're not out for sex, you're not half bad." Anko grinned, beaming.

"Thanks! I think."

"I have a feeling it's more to that then just killing the girls." Kakashi said, eye narrowing at the enterance of the cave. "I think there's more to this story than we are let on. All we need to know is why Orochimaru feels as though the girls are a threat to him, even when they are mated with the boys?"

"I thought the answer was simple; Orochimaru hates humans! Like Baru-ku over here." Mai said, pointed to the demon beside him. Baru-ku glowered at him.

"Shut it." He said. Mai just smirked.

"No, it wouldn't be Orochiamru to kill the girls just because they were once humans." Kakashi said, shaking his head.

"You know what I think? I think we should meet him, just to see if anything's not normal." Baru-ku said, just as Mai snorted at the idea.

"Oh, and then what? 'Oh, hi Lord Orochimaru! We just came by to see if you were up to anything! We know you hate humans, and wishes to kill our friends, that's why we're here! So, Lord Orochimaru, are you gonna kill our friends?'" Baru-ku glared at the other male demon, hatred growing.

"Actually, that's not half bad. We can go meet Orochimaru, talk to him a little bit, and probably catch him in a lie." Kurenai said. Hinata eyes went wide.

"But won't he recongize us though? How will we know he won't attack us the moment we enter the castle again?"

"Please, if I know Orochimaru, which I do, since I had been growing up with him, he's all about class. He wouldn't dare leave a fingerprint on you until AFTER you turn around. That's how sneaky the snake bastard is." Anko said, wrapping her arms around Ibiki's middle.

"Then it's settle; tonight, we're going to confront Orochimaru."


	23. A Dead on Meeting

**A/n: I think I'm gonna stop writting in Hinata's pov now. The ideas come MUCH easier in third pov than first, even though it seems easy when you first do it, it's kinda hard. Because first, you have to remember you have to use the words 'I' and 'Me' and any other words that lets you know that yes, this story is in first person. THEN, you have to make sure to keep the character's thoughts and feelings flowing, just so the readers can get the understanding and feeling of the situation. It is VERY hard to make sure your character is in character (?), but through the times I've been writting (before I joined FF), I've manage to pull it off, somehow. But Third person is easier for me, and I feel as though if I'd kept up the Hinata's pov, I'm gonna lose interest in this story, and start working on something else. And I don't want to do that. So yeah, no more first point of view, third person's now. R&R please!**

As the group made their way to the castle, Hinata had notice someone at the door.

"RU-RU!" Kakashi cried, before leaping into the front of the crowd and pratically blasting off, leaving a few very annoyed vampires and demons in his wake. 'Ru-Ru' or Iruka, perferbly, only got a second to turn around before the dog demon crashed into the ground along with a VERY happy vampire.

"What the? Kakashi, get off of me!" Iruka cried, ignoring the shrieks and giggles leaving his mouth as Kakashi, in a such a weird manner, started to lick him, and with no shame either. Kurenai rolled her eyes.

"Glad to see you again, Iruka-kun, but we have to...er, visted Lord Orochimaru." She said. Iruka blinked, ignoring the wolf vampire for now, as the two got up.

"May I ask why? And who are they?" He pointed to the four girls.

"This Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten. Girls, this is Iruka; Kakashi's mate." Sakura eyes went wide as she looked at the silver haired wolf vampire she'd kinda grew a crush on (Can ya blame the girl? Kashi's HOT!).

"Hi." They said, except Sakura, who was still staring at him. Sasuke, who saw this, growled, and whatever spell Sakura was under broke, and all of a sudden, fell silent. Hinata raise an eyebrow. Seeing this Kurenai explained.

"Erh, Sasuke's one of a few vampires that can control their mates just by growling at them. It's weird, and rare, but it DOES happen." She said. Hinata narrowed her eyes at Naruto, who chuckled nervously.

"Hey, I'm a demon, so I don't count." Hinata rolled her eyes as she turned back to the conversation.

"Anyways, we think Orochimaru may be plotting against the girls, but we don't know why. So we're hoping to get some information out of him." Kurenai said. Iruka nodded.

"So I wasn't the only one who'd notice the disturbance?"

"Pretty soon it'll be everyone." Genma said.

"That's why we have to find out. Not sure how much of a threat it is to everyone, but with Shadow Realm so close to The Realm of Light, I'm pretty sure the full blooded vampires are catching on." Kakashi said, all serious. They nodded.

"Right; lets go find Orochimaru." With that, they went into the castle.

* * *

Orochimaru had been sitting on his thrown, drinking his wine mixed with blood when suddenly, his door was thrust open. He didn't look surprise; instead, only amusement and slight anger sprinkled in his pale yellow eyes.

"Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Genma, Raiduo, Ibiki, Mai, and the brats. How nice to see you." He said, taking a sip of his blood drink. This made Hinata feel woozy all of a sudden.

"Lord Orochimaru." Kurenai stated coldy. Anko grin her mischief grin of hers.

"Yo! Orochimaru, long time no see. What's up being king and all?" She asked. Orochimaru smirked.

"Anko, I thought I told you no more sex in the castle? It'll scare away the humans." He pointedly eyed the girls. Tenten growled, Ino glared, Sakura narrowed her eyes, and Hinata rolled hers.

"So you knew about them?" Kakashi asked, eye narrowing. Iruka had to squeeze his hand to keep him from doing something irrational. Orochimaru sighed.

"Of course I knew about them, silly child. I, after all, was the one who'd sent them to Earth to get them."

"So you knew it wasn't their time, yet? Lord Orochimaru, I don't mean no disrespect, but what you did could've caused some serious damage." Kurenai growled, her eyes shimmering between the edges of killing and just being netural.

"That, I'm afraid, I wasn't aware of. And IF I'd caused problems, I'm sorry, but it seems everything had turned out alright in the end." Orochimaru smirked, as he took another sip of blood from his glass, and licked his lips. "The boys grabbed their mates."

"You're a liar, Orochimaru. I KNOW you knew what would have happen if they were a little too late." Raiduo said, glaring at the demon-turned-vampire. Orochimaru sighed.

"Yes, well, what's done is done." He stood up, and walked towards the group. Hinata shivered at the amense power rating off of Orochimaru, as the well as the icy aura surrounding him. Unlike Kakashi, Kurenai, or any other adults in the group, Orochimaru's aura was deadly, and possibly a threat to all who stands in his way. If Hinata wasn't a half fox demon, she probably would have coward by now. "I expect a thank you." He said.

"How about a punch to the face? Will that work?" Naruto growled, his blue eyes glowing as well. Hinata whimpered, licking her mate's lips, in hopes to calm him down. It worked, if only slightly. Orochimaru laughed.

"Poor Naruto-kun. You're always impatient. However, there is no need for threats; I was simply doing you a favor. And for a bonus, I have announced to everyone that there will be a celebration, a fest, for your accomplishment. I hope I see you at dinner." He smirked, his fang pericing through his upper lip, causing shivers to go down the girls spine. The others were uneffected, and continue growling at the vampire.

"See you at dinner." Asuma spat out, as the group turned to leave. What they didn't realize that Orochimaru was glaring heatedly at the retreated backs, hissingly slightly. The door closed and when it did, Kakashi punched the nearest thing, which was Mai. He yelped.

"Damn it Kakashi! I know you're upset, but damn! I am NOT your punching bag!" He hissed, his yellow eyes sharpening at the silver haired wolf vampire. Kakashi snorted, glaring at the demon.

"Whatever." Mai hissed again, ready to beat the shit out of the vampire, before Hinata interferred.

"Guys! We shouldn't being agruing amoung ourselves! This is Orochimaru's doing, I know it! We just need a better plan of attack." She said, stepping in between the raging demon and wolf vampire. Naruto whimpered slightly at the hostile arua surrounding the two, and feared for Hinata's safety. Kurenai saw this and punched Mai on the side of his head, while Iruka did the same with Kakashi.

"Stop it you two! There is no need to phyiscal violence to each other! Like Hinata said, Orochimaru is STILL the blame for this mess! The only problem is that he won't admit it!" She hissed.

"Really? Cause I thought he made it pretty clear that he WAS the mastermind behind this. Ow!" Mai yelped in pain, winching lightly. "Damn Kurenai! I was only joking!" Kurenai narrowed her red eyes.

"This is no time for jokes, Mai. Orochimaru is still a fault, and whatever he is planning needs to be stopped. But how, when we don't even know what's going on?" She asked herself, looking at the sky. The group fell silent.

"I got an idea," Sakura said, seriousness written all over her face. Hinata could tell the change was kicking in just by the look of half dead emerald green eyes. "What if, we attend to this...fest, while some us go snooping around. After all, Orochimaru said this was a fest, right? That means he'll be there too."

"That's not a bad idea, Sakura." Sakura grinned, but it wasn't the happy-go-luck grin Hinata had always saw; nah, this one was more fatal and seductive than the sweet innocent one.

"Right. So, who's gonna be our spy and our ears while the rest of us are in the upper levels of the castle?"

"I'll go around the back. For some odd reason, I keep thinking the Akatsuki are in this too." Baru-ku said, knowing exactly where the hideout is. The others looked surprised; for the girls, it's because they don't know who the Akatsuki is.

"Who's the Akatsuki?"

"Orochimaru's rouge vampires. You remember the group that came down to Earth for the boys, right?" They nodded. "That's them. I'm kinda wondering what does the Akatsuki have to do with it."

"Again, it's a feeling that I have. I'm not sure, but if I were to spy on them, I'll probably get the answers we need." Baru-ku said.

"And I'll help!" Mai shouted, happily. Everyone looked at him. "What? I like spying on people, it's what I'm good at." Baru-ku groaned.

"Please, for the life of me, DO NOT send him WITH me!" He said, looking at the group with pleading eyes. Kakashi, Genma, and Anko were all wearing the same evil grin.

"Why not, Baru-ku? Is there something you're not telling us?" Anko purred, playfulness and humor twinkling in her eyes. Baru-ku blushed before slowly looking over at Mai, who was grinning happily at him.

"Oh, why can't I ever get a break?" The group laughed until Hinata brought up something.

"So, who's gonna distract Orochimaru? I mean, I'm sure a vampire like himself will know something is up." She said.

"I will! Orochimaru may be a crazy bastard, but I'm crazIER!" Anko shouted with pride, grinning. Ibiki nodded in agreement. Kurenai smiled lightly at the purple haired girl.

"Someone should tell Gai and his mate this; just so they know what's going on."

"Maa, why? I thought it was better to keep Gai out of the loop. OW! Ru-chan, why'd you hit me?" Kakashi whined, looking at his mate with eyes almost like a kick puppy. Iruka huffed.

"Please, you know why. Gai is our friend, and YOU don't want him to know, you'll have the honor to tell him." Kakashi paled at the though. Genma couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't laugh, lover boy, YOU'RE gonna have to go with Kakashi." Raiduo said, shutting the senbon sucker up. Damn, Karma was a bitch.

"So when's the fest?"

...

DAMN IT!

Hinata popped her little head inside the door, causing Orochimaru to raise an eyebrow.

"Urh, what time did we have to be here?"

"Around 8."

"Er, okay; bye bye then." With that, Hinata shut the door. Orochimaru couldn't help but chuckle.

Maybe it's time for a new favorite.


	24. Dinner Time!

**A/n: Just so you guys know, this is a triology. Thus meaning, there is three parts to this fic and since I'm almost, but not quite, done with this fic part, I'll be moving on to part two of Vampires and Demons, which will explain the whole Full Moon segment as well as having...WEREWOLVES! What's a story without werewolves anyways, huh? NOTHING like Twilight though. The only that I will reveal about the second part is that the werewolves are working together with the vampires because-oops. I've said too much. You'll just have to read it when it comes out. Hopefully soon, AND it's M rated so you know what means...LEMONS! Yes! Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chappie! R&R!**

Around 8'o clock shows, almost all the inhabitats (Can somebody PLEASE tell me what the correct word is?) were entering the castle. Hinata watched before turning back to the group.

"Are you guys going to be okay?" She asked Mai and Baru-ku. Mai nodded as Baru-ku grunted.

"We'll be fine, human. Just make sure Orochimaru is busy enough to know we're not there." Baru-ku said. It was then Iruka came up with Kakashi behind him.

"Izumo and Kotetsu should be here, along with Gai and Sal." He said. Hinata blinked.

"Who?" She asked.

"Izumo and Kotetsu are Iruka friends. Those two are mated with each other, since they are baiscally joined by the hip even before they were mates." Raiduo said. Genma snorted.

"Knowing Kotetsu, he's probably backing Izumo up in a corner."

"No, actually we're right here." A voice spoke out. The two turned to see two dark haired vampires, one with scars on his face, and another just looking bored.

"Great, now all we need is-"

"SORRY WE ARE LATE! I HAD BEEN HELPING LEE-SAN AND HAD FORGOTTEN THE TIME! NARUTO-SAN, NEJI-SAN, SHIKAMARU-KUN, AND SASUKE-KUN! IT IS YOUTHFUL THAT YOU FOUR ARE MATED! EVEN IF IT WASN'T YOUR TIME YET!"

"INDEED, GAI-KUN! ISN'T IT YOUTHFUL?"

"YOSH!" The adults groaned as Kakashi narrowed his eye at the green rabbit along with his redheaded mate.

"Gai, Sal. We would like it if you stop yelling at the top of your lungs." He said. Hinata and the girls were watching the scene unfold, slowly backing away, until the redhead, Sal, caught a glance of them and gasped.

"YOSH! There's the girls our kids were destined to be with!" She cried before running up and giving all four of them a bear hug. Both Sakura and Tenten hissed, eyes changing brightly, before realizing Sal was not a threat, and groaned. Hinata grunted and tried to wiggle her way out of the hug. Ino just sighed and mumbled 'Troublesome' under her breath. "I am SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ALIVE AND WELL! My name is Sal, no last name, and I am a rabbit demon, just like my Gai-kun here!" She said.

"Er, right, I'm Hinata, Naruto's mate."

"Sakura, Sasuke's mate."

"Ino, Shikamaru's mate."

"Tenten, Neji's mate."

"Oh how EXCITING! It is so nice that Orochimaru is throwing a fest for you!" Suddenly, Sal burst into happy tears, wearing that stupid, bright, smile. "We shall toast to you and hope for the best years of being a demon and a vampire to come!"

"If they'll make it." Kotetsu mumbled, only to be smacked by his partner.

"YOSH! Do you doubt love Kotetsu-chan? It is the most beautiful and most flaming youthfulness in all of youthfulness!"

"Gai, out of the all the things you've said, THIS by far, is the most nonsensable sentence yet." Kakashi sighed. Gai looked at him with 'manly' (It's not manly if you keep doing it) tears.

"SO HIP!"

"He can be hip later, right now, Orochimaru's fest awaits." Kurenai said, getting bored with this childish display. Hinata tugged on her shirt, making the Blood Lust vampire look at her.

"Do they always do this?"

"Yes. All. The. Fuckin'. Time." Genma sighed as the group, besides Mai and Baru-ku, started to walk into the castle. Baru-ku then looked at his partner in crime.

"Is there any reason why you're following me?" He asked. Mai just smiled.

"I like annoying you." He asked as Baru-ku groaned.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group was walking into what it seems like a ballroom, only, there was large table in the center of it, with hundred and hundreds of plates, glass, and many more things when it's time to eat. At the very end was Orochimaru, along with Karin. The snake vampire smirked.

"Greetings, my friends. I'm so glad you can join me. Please, sit down. The food's about to be serve." With that, each took their seats. Hinata was about to sit in hers when Anko pulled her arm.

"Switch places with me. For some odd reason, Orochimaru placed you the closest to him, and that'll hinder everything we are planning." She hissed, her eyes narrowing at the blue haired girl.

"But won't he notice?"

"I'll just say we needed to talk. Remember, Hinata, I'm Orochimaru's favorite." With that, the Anko walked up to the seat that supposed to be Hinata's and sat down. Hinata walked over to Anko's, and realized just why she'd switched. Naruto grin at her and waved. Hinata smiled and did the same.

"Now then, since we're all settle," Orochimaru didn't skip a heartbeat when Anko was sitting below him instead of Hinata. He just raise an eyebrow, but never questioned. "Let the fest begin!"

With that, the lights went down, and the candles were lit up. Everyone gasped in surprise. just the doors to the kitchen open and revealed lots and lots of bloody uncooked meat (hahaha, what, did you honestly expected a homecook meal? They're VAMPIRES for god's sake!). For some odd reason, Hinata didn't turn her head away, and that's saying something since she really wasn't into meat.

"Huh. Orochimaru is sure treating us like royality. The vampires gets human/animal flesh, while demons gets animal meat." Genma carlessly said, looking down at his plate with hunger. Raiduo rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Pig."

"You love me."

"Still a pig."

"And you still love me."

Hinata watched as red wine filled her glass, but realize something was wrong. _Red wine isn't supposed to be THAT dark. _She thought, picking up the glass. Naruto saw this and smiled weakly.

"It's blood." Hinata almost dropped the glass.

"WHAT?" Everyone looked at her as Orochimaru just raise an eyebrow. She grin sheepishly and then everyone turned back to their conversation. "I mean, what?"

"Orochimaru, like some vampires, likes to take their meals to go. So, what better way than to have it mixed with wine?" Hinata looked at it, with slight disgust, before bringing it to her lips. Before she could, though, Naruto stopped her.

"Don't. Not until Orochimaru says it's okay to eat and drink." With that, Hinata sat the glass down. When everyone was served, Orochimaru stood up.

"I think most of us knows why we are here." Nobody said a thing. "And I think we must celebrate with boys well achived dream with a toast, yes? A hopeful wish to for them to see better days then this, and congratulate them into stepping into adulthood." With a smirk, Orochimaru commented. "Now if only you can make it to parenthood, yes?" This comment earned some laughs, as the boys and the adults glared at the vampire. The smirk widen as Orochimaru continued with his speech.

* * *

Meanwhile, Baru-ku and Mai had been snooping around the back castle, going uphill to the Akatsuki hideout.

"Baru-ku, I'm hungry." Mai whined, looking at the demon with pleading and slight hungry eyes. Baru-ku blushed as he glared at the other demon beside him.

"You should have went with the humans! Stop bothering me!" Mai smirked.

"But Baru-ku, or should I say, Baru-kun?" At this, Baru-ku freezed and looked at Mai, whose smirk was getting wider and wider.

"W-what the hell? I ain't gay!"

"Really? That's too bad." With a flash, Mai was now standing in front of Baru-ku as a women instead of a man. "And here I thought we could have an awesome orgy with another man." She said, now lavender eyes sparkling with glee and mischief. Baru-ku swallowed harshly.

Mai was now wearing a dark black shirt with see through sleeves, and a short mini skirt to show off her pale beautiful legs, and black thigh heel boots. Her shirt was hugging tightly against her curves, pumping up her D-cup breast.

"S-since when were you a women?"

"Since forever. God, I thought someone would caught on by now; I'm a Lust Vampiress, silly!" She giggled, flipping her hair back before looking at Baru-ku with hungry eyes. "And you just so happens to be my mate."

Baru-ku gulped.

Oh...god.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she looked down at her animal meat. She really hope that when she dies, God doesn't have any feelings about her eating a once live animal. After all, she WAS a half demon fox.

Who eats rabbits as a source of proteins.

Hmm...

Nah, Gai looks like the type that wouldn't stop crying after their lost mates.

Sighing, she took a bite out of it and was earned with a squirt of blood shooting into the back of her throat. It took everything in her power not to squeal and throw it back up. As a half fox, she needed to get use to this.

Her human side, though, was still squealing and jumping around like a schoolgirl who'd just saw a mouse.

Naruto had been watching her the whole time, and started to rub the back of her back in smooth circles in comfort. He knew exactly how it feels to eat something cool, and slimey, and bloody, but its what the animal side of them wants to eat, and Naruto was force to recongize this, as it was the only way he was going to survive in this mythical world. It didn't mean he had to like it, though.

The others, however, were use to this, and was eating the meat presented to them with no problem, as well as drinking the blood. Anko looked at Orochimaru with a sly grin, licking the blood off her lips.

"Say, Orochimaru? Who's the bitch on your shoulder?" Karin looked at Anko with disgust as Orochimaru chuckled.

"I think you already know who Karin is, Anko." Anko shrugged, tearing inside of the meat and hummed in pleasure as the blood filled her mouth.

"Gotta love this ability to drink blood and not die while doing so." She said, slurping the meat that had been hanging off her chin. Karin scrunched up her nose while Orochimaru was chuckling.

"Yes, it IS a good ability to have." Then he raise an eyebrow. "Anko, do not take this offensive, but what are you doing here?" Anko shrugged.

"Wanted to talk to you. We haven't seen each other for years," She mumbled, before slipping her wine mixed blood.

"I don't believe you, but what do you want to talk about?"

"Why are you doing this? Torturing the boys? You already knew what would have happen had they been too late." Anko said, looking directly at the glass. Orochimaru sighed.

"If this is what you wanted to talk about, then I have no answer. Besides, I am happy. Why can't you see that?" Anko turned her glaze at him, anger boiling.

"Because I know you, Lord Orchimaru." She hissed, smirking. Orochimaru hissed back, but more violently. Anko huffed and glared at the snake bastard she use to call 'father'.

* * *

Baru-ku and Mai had finally made it to the hill and was looking at the badly made house below it.

"That's the hideout?" Mai asked, all serious. Baru-ku was still nervous about being mated with HER, but answered completely, in a non-nervous voice.

"Y-yeah." So much for non-nervous. Mai smirked.

"We should go in." She said, running down the hill. Baru-ku wanted to stop her, but soon, ended up following her.

This day just keeps getting better and better.


	25. More Information

**A/n: I am SO tired and the strangest thing is, I went to bed early yesterday O.o Yeah, anyways, to answer your question Hinatagirl34. Mai was actually a girl during the times I've mention her in it. The reason why Mai was a guy was, well, you'll have to read it to understand :') I hope you like this chappie!**

Mai and Baru-ku walked up to the house and eyed it.

"Kinda raggy, isn't it?" She said, looking at Baru-ku. Baru-ku stayed silent. He refused to think that Mai, whom had been a bastard since the start, was actually a girl. _And I'm suppose to mate with HER? _He thought.

"Er, yeah." Mai shrugged, knowing she'll have all the time in the world to coo at her new mate later, and walked inside of the shack. Baru-ku watched before catching up with her.

"I don't like this, it's too quiet." Mai said, her lavender eyes narrowing. Baru-ku blinked before realizing she was right. Usually, this place would have been filled with noise (read: Tobi running away from Deidara) and lots of swearing (Hidan). Now it's just quiet.

"Yeah. I thought Deidara would have been killing Tobi by now."

"And Hidan's swearing mouth." Mai said before stopping, causing Baru-ku to bump into her.

"Hey, why'd yo-"

"Shh! Someone's coming." With that, Mai grabbed Baru-ku's arm, ignoring the blush (she'll tease him about it later) and hid in the shadows. Suddenly voices filled the hall.

"So, after the fest, we're gonna open the portal The Realm of Light?" Kisame asked, looking at the Itachi. The silent partner nodded.

"That's what Orochimaru is planning."

"But what about the girls?"

"He's got a plan for them too. Remember that dreaded rose he'd showed us?"

"How can I forget? The shark in me was tearing my insides to get out. Wait, don't tell me he's actually USING it?" Kisame asked, fully looking at his mate. Itachi nodded.

"He's gonna use it to transform the boys so they can attack the girls."

"Wow. That's cold, even for Orochimaru."

"Hmm."

"So, what's gonna happen..." The two vampires were too far away to hear the conversation. Mai hissed, glaring at the two as they walked away from their hiding spot.

"Damn it! I knew it!" She said, now looking around.

"Where's the Rose of Calling (Cheap, and stupid name. But hey, if you can come up with another one, say it in the review)?" Baru-ku asked, growling at the name.

"Probably in Orochimaru's castle. Come on, we have to leave."

"I'm afraid you aren't going anywhere." The two looked up to see Sharkboy and his partner standing there, blocking the enterance. Mai growled.

"Kisame-kun." Kisame smiled, sparkly teeth showing.

"Mai-chan. How nice to see you."

"You two know each other?" Baru-ku asked, slightly jealous. Mai, sensing this, smirked.

"We use to fuck with each other. Nothing speical." Itachi grunted, apparently not liking the idea either. Mai turned her attentions to Kisame, the smirk growing wider.

"Well, hi there fucking buddy, long time no see. How's being shark doing for ya?" Kisame shrugged.

"It's getting better. I got a mate."

"Really? Me too." That's when she got serious. "Really, Kisame-kun. Just tell us what Orochimaru is planning, and we'll be on our way." Kisame snorted.

"And let you and your little friends ruin our one chance to go home? Forget it."

"If that's it, then why does Orochimaru want to kill Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten? It's not making sense!" Mai shouted, resisting the urge to throw something at him.

"For US, it's to go home. Orochimaru's plans for The Realm of Light is different from us." Itachi said, in a bored tone. Baru-ku growled.

"And what exactly does Orochimaru have plan for The Realm of Light?"

"Now, if we said that, we'll have to kill you." Kisame said, happily, while doing Kakashi's upside down U-eye smile. Mai growled.

"I was hoping this was going to end differently, but you ask for it." With that, she pounced on Kisame.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she excused herself and started to walk in the endless hallways. Seriously, what was Orochimaru thinking, serving cold, blood animal meat?

Again, Hinata sighed. She just wanted to leave the castle and never come back, but something was going to happen and she felt like she was right in the middle of it. _I wonder how Mai's doing. _She thought, not knowing she was being followed.

When her instints were screaming at her, though, she froze midstep, and looked around to see if she was being followed. Not seeing anything, she continued her walk when her fox senses were causing an uproar again, telling her she was being hunted. Damn it.

"Naruto-kun, if that's you..."

"Not Naruto." A voice hissed and Hinata gasped, turning around to meet not blue, but yellow eyes.

Orochimaru.

* * *

Kisame dodge the attack, and quickly pounced on her, grabbing her fist before it can land a hit. Mai growled, eyes flashing, before kneeing Kisame in his stomach and then pushed him off with her foot and into the nearest wall.

Kisame gasped in pain, and open his eyes to see Mai coming at him again, and ducked when Mai landed another punch. The walls shivered at the strength and Kisame dropped kicked her, making Mai land on the floor with a solid thud. The two vampires continued to wrestle each other, while avoiding punches and kicks.

Meanwhile, Baru-ku was having trouble keeping up with the other Blood Sucking Vampire and only manage to grab his hair before said vampire disappeared from his hold.

"Damn it! Hold still!" He growled, not knowing Itachi was behind him until he kicked his middle back. Baru-ku yelped as he was sent flying and crash landed onto the floor. He grunted in pain.

Mai was now dodging Kisame's fist as she returned them, only for Kisame to grab one and bit her.

"Ow!" She yelped, glaring at him. He smirked.

"That's not what you said in bed." With that, Kisame kicked her in her stomach. Mai gasped in pain as she was sent flying, and did three flips, before landing on her feet. She hissed at him, making the smirk grow wider and vanish behind her. Mai already saw this coming, and grabbed the blue man's neck and threw her whole body weight on him. The two, unknowingly, was behind a window, so when she did, they were outside of the hideout, Mai choking Kisame to death.

* * *

Hinata backed up a couple of spaces, eyes widen when Orochimaru took a step and smiled at her.

"You must be Hinata, the girl Naruto is mated to." Hinata nodded slowly, fox senses growling in warning. Orochimaru ignored this and continued to step in front of her. "How lovely. He talks about you alot at dinner."

"Not surprising." Hinata growled, eyes narrowing at him. Orochimaru chuckled, bending low so they were face to face.

"You're so funny!" He said, the smile forming into a smirk. "I like you." A hand was now touching her face, her fox senses growling angerily at being touch.

"Well, the feeling isn't mutual. Get off of me." She growled, baring her sharp teeth. Orochimaru ignored this and the hand had yet to remove itself until it made its way to her neck, and the hand suddenly became a grip.

Hinata choked, coughing out nothing, but air. She open her eye (when did she close them?) and glared heatedly at him. Orochimaru just looked at her with disgust.

"You and the girls are ruining everything and you don't even know it." Hinata, dispite her position, smirked.

"Ha. Least we're doing something right." Orochimaru scrowled, and threw her up against the wall. Hinata gasped in pain as she slid against the wall. She glared weakly at him.

"No matter. You won't be a problem anymore." Then he walked up to her, and whispered. "About time the moon comes up, it'll be too late." Then he walked away, leaving an angry Hinata confused.

* * *

Mai gasped as the glass shattered around them, giving Kisame enough time to roll over so now he was on top.

"Huh. How ironic." He mused, smirking. Mai smirked as well, before gripping his leg painfully. Kisame winched and glared at Mai, whose smirk grew wider and tossed his ass in a nearby lake.

"Swim, sharkboy, swim!" She giggled, before going back into the house and realize Itachi was nowhere to be seen. Baru-ku groaned in pain as he got up.

"Where's Itachi?"

"Who cares, we need to report back!" Mai said, picking up Baru-ku (who, oddly enough, was hiding his face in her hair), and the two ran out of the shack. Itachi, who had been hiding in the shadows, watch them go. Kisame crawled into the window.

"Did you tell Orochimaru that they know?"

"Yeah."


	26. The Rose of Calling

**A/n: I am such a horrible person. Here I am writting a new story (a yaoi story. Not interested? Then do not read it) when I have yet to finish everything else! Keep this up and I will NEVER write a Kingdom Hearts story! T.T And I REALLY want to write an AxelRoxas story...(whimpers) Reviews makes me happy. Me happy means more chappies. More chappies means a happy you. Do you want to be happy?**

Orochimaru was not a happy man.

Everything he was planning carefully was now tumbling down in front of his face all because of some _girls _and their stupid snot nose brats of a mate. Especially that blue haired girl, who may cause the most damage of them all.

Orochimaru growled, anger raising.

No, he was in this way too far to back now. He just need a distraction and all should be good. Thankfully, the fest did its job and now, if he'd played his cards right, it should be the time a speck of moon was shining down. Looking up, he smiled when he did see the moon.

Perfect.

* * *

Hinata groaned as she got up, back aching. Damn that Orochimaru! He didn't have to throw her so hard!

Hinata whimpered before going back into the ballroom-looking place, getting a few looks from everyone. Naruto watched her before narrowing his eyes. When she sat down, Naruto began sniffing her before letting out a low growl.

"Why do you smell like Orochimaru?" He asked, eyes now slits. Hinata shivered at the look.

"We'd...met. In the hallway."

"That bastard put his hands on you?" Even in a distance, Kurenai had heard this and stood up, face red as hell.

"WHAT? HE PUT HIS HANDS ON YOU HINATA?" She shouted, causing everyone to stare at her. Hinata blushed and sinked down her seat, embarrassed. Asuma grabbed his mate by the arm, hissing slightly. Kurenai glared at him before turning her attention to Hinata, hunger for Orochimaru's blood spiked.

"Y-yeah. Just a fight, is all."

...

"I'm gonna kill him."

"I'm with you, Naruto."

"Guys, wait, we can't kill Orochimaru. At least, not yet." Hinata said, trying to ignore the inflamed hunger for Orochimaru's blood and death from both Naruto and Kurenai. "He said something about the moon coming up."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto hissed, but Hinata knew he wasn't angry at her. Just angry at the fact they can't kill Orochimaru yet.

"He said we, being me and the girls, wouldn't be a problem anymore when the moon comes up. What does he mean by that?" Everyone shrugged.

"Maybe he's planning to kill you at night." Kakashi said.

"Uh, Kakashi? It IS night."

"Well, when the moon comes up, then." Ino shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the time of the killing." She said, then looked at Shikamaru. "What do you think?" Shikamaru sighed and closed his eyes.

"I think we should meet up with Mai and Baru-ku. They probably have better answers." Everyone nodded.

"Agreed. Lets go see Mai and Baru-ku." With that, everyone got up and left, leaving some very confused demons and vampires.

* * *

Mai sighed as they made it back to the castle and put down Baru-ku.

"I could have walked you know!" Baru-ku shouted, blushing. Mai smiled at him.

"I know. I just felt like carrying you." She beamed, annoying Baru-ku further. Suddenly a voice called out for them.

"Baru-ku!" They turned around to see rest of them running up towards. When they were in range, everyone, except Anko, mouth's dropped. "Um, Baru-ku? Who's this?" Hinata asked, blushing. Mai smiled as Baru-ku grunted.

"That's Mai." Again, everyone mouths dropped.

"WHAT?"

"Mai...you're a girl?" Kurenai whispered, eyes wide. Mai couldn't help but laugh.

"Of course! I've always been a girl. It's just that, when I went to Earth one day, I notice puddles of blood everywhere I went and it was mostly coming from the guy humans. So I changed myself into a guy." She said.

"Why?"

"Lust Vampires have different scents from each other that makes them attractive. For Anko, most people are attracted by her clothes, for me, it's my body." Then she winked at Anko, who was growling predatory-y. "Every Vampire has an scent that makes them attractive, but for Lust Vampires, it's more apparent. Anko-chan already knows this." They turned to Anko.

"Anko?"

"It's true." She said, eyes never leaving Mai's.

"This is...kinda hot, but focus! Orochimaru, remember?" Kakashi said. Mai nodded.

"We believe Orochimaru may have the Rose of Calling." Everyone except the girls gasped, eyes widen.

"No."

"So that means..."

"Great. Just great."

"Wait, wait, wait," Hinata interrupted, looking at the adults. "What's the Rose of Calling? Is it bad?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The Rose of Calling is harmful to demons, just like holy water. Except with the Rose of Calling, demons can't ignore it." Kurenai sighed before looking at Hinata with a serious face. "When the Rose of Calling enter the moon's light, it realeses this beautiful glow around it. But don't be fooled; it also realeses this horrible screeching call to your inner demon. As a human, you wouldn't be able to hear it. But as a demon, it'll be like that stupid shock collar some cruel humans would put on dogs. It's VERY harmful, no matter how innocent it looks." She sighed. "It's called the Rose of Calling because not only does it realese that stupid noise, but for some reason, your inner demon will be realesed as well. Something about that rose attracts your inner, that's why we tend of avoid it."

"Does it work on vampires too?" Kurenai nodded.

"It works on anyone in a ten foot radar." Then she growled. "I wonder why Orochimaru has it?"

"It gets better; Orochimaru plans on using the rose to kill the girls." Everyone eyes went wide.

"WHAT?" Baru-ku nodded.

"The boys are merely tools for Orochimaru's doing. He's gonna use the rose's spell on the boy and command them to kill them." He said. Naruto growled.

"No way in hell. We have to stop him!" It was then Mai looked at the sky and paled.

"Um, how fast do you think we can go in the castle and stop Orochimaru?" She asked.

"Very fast. Why?"

"I sure hope you're right, because the moon is up."


	27. The Final Move

**A/n: I. Need. Kingdom. Hearts. Re: Coded. SERIOUSLY! The game looks awesome, I need, I need, I NEED IT! Errugh. Also, V-day is coming up! :) I hope you all enjoy it, I'm gonna be by my lonesome again this year (dumped by bf T.T), BUT I'm going to my V-day dance, so I won't be totally alone. I can share my lonesome-ness with my fellow students xD**

**I love you. You love me. But you'll love me even more if I made more chappies. But for that to happen, I need reveiws. I love reveiws as much as you love more chappies. This will be a beautiful relationship if you send me more reviews XD**

Orochimaru smiled as the speck of moon shine brightly. This was it; his plan was finally going to be set in motion.

"Karin?"

"Yes master?" She said, bowing slightly, before looking at Orochimaru. He turned his head to the side to look at her.

"Go fetch me the rose."

"Of course." With that, Karin walked away and shut the door, running towards the chamber that holds the rose. Orochimaru, meanwhile, looked back at the sky and smirked.

"Soon, and very soon, this war between the full blooded vampires will be over." He said.

* * *

"So, any ideas of how we're gonna defeat Orochimaru?" Hinata asked as they were now running down the halls.

"Not yet, but we need to distract him from getting the Rose of Calling into the moonlight." Kakashi said. Baru-ku grunted.

"And just how are we gonna do that?" He asked. Kurenai smirked.

"Easy. We fight him until the Rose of Calling is out of his hands." She said. Soon they made it to Orochimaru's room, and Kurenai kicked open the door, hissing. There was nobody there.

"Come out Orochimaru! We know what you're planning! Show yourself, you damn coward!" She growled, blood red eyes glowing. Suddenly a low chuckle echo the room.

"My, Kurenai. I've never seen you this angry before. I should try it more often."

"You sick bastard! Where the hell are you?" Asuma shouted, eyes narrowing around the dark corners of the castle.

"You're a vampire; you should be able to sense me out." Orochimaru said, with a slight tease at the end. Asuma growled as everyone looked around the room when he spot two yellow eyes looking back at him on the higher balcony.

"There!" Faster than light, Kakashi and Asuma was on his tail. Orochimaru smirked before flying away and right into Kurenai's path. Before Orochimaru could react, Kurenai pulled back her fist and punched him in his stomach. Orochimaru gasped in pain as he crashed landed onto the ground and by Anko's feet. Anko smirked before picking him up by the pinch of his shirt and held him up in the air.

"Now, where is that rose, huh?" She asked, smirking. Orochimaru just grin down at her.

"Not here. Karin's going down to the oldest chamber to get it." Anko frowned before looking at Hinata and her group.

"Go find Karin. Get that damnable rose from her grasp."

"And if she tries to stop us?" Sakura threw in, eyebrow raised. Anko smirked wickedly.

"Kill her." With that, everyone (Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke) ran out of the room. Anko looked back at Orochimaru and sneered in disgust.

"I always knew you were a dirty snake."

"Takes a dirty snake to know one." Anko scowled before air kicking Orochimaru as if he was ragdoll. Said ragdoll was now flying threw the air, doing three tumble rolls, before landing on both hands and feet, sneering at them.

"Let the game begin."

* * *

The group ran down the corridors, not focus on anything but to get to the cold chamber and stop Karin. The problem was...

"Where is the coldest chamber?" Hinata asked, looking at Neji. Neji grunted as they stopped to look at him and Sasuke. The two vampires closed their eyes as their mind went completely blank. Soon a picture of a door enter their minds before mentioned picture went further away until the picture changed to where they were.

"Keep going straight." Neji said.

"And then turned left." Sasuke said.

"Go down the steps, and make a right."

"There's a purple door down the narrow hall."

"That's the coldest chamber."

"Karin's in there."

"And she got the rose and is on her way back." Sasuke finished as the two looked at the rest of the group. Hinata seemed to be the only one effected by their montone voice.

"Uh, is that how you guys are able to track us?" She asked, out of sheer curiousity. The two nodded.

"We can also do it without closing our eyes." Sakura said, smiling seductively. Hinata blinked at her before shrugging her curiousity away. Soon the group continued to move.

* * *

Anko grunted in pain, as she wiped away the blood dripping from her lip from when Orochimaru had used his fangs to make a cut. She hissed at him, before jumping into action once again.

Meanwhile, Orochimaru was busy trying to keep his head on his body as Mai was now trying to aim a deadly blow on it, not knowing he backing up into a trap. Kakashi waited until Orochimaru was right under him before jumping down on him. Orochimaru gasped in pain when Kakashi's fangs scrap at the back of his neck, before feeling a knee to his back and found himself flying towards a white pole. Before he could land face first into it, he'd lanched his hand out and swung around, just as Asuma came up behind him.

Asuma's mouth dropped open when Orochimaru's feet collided into his lower part of the stomach. The full-blooded vampire landed near the oppsite wall, coughing out spit and hissed when he'd tried to get back up. Kurenai looked at him with worry eyes.

"Asuma!" She then growled at Orochimaru, red eyes pratically glowing now, before going after Orochimaru. Orochimaru saw this and prepared to jump when Kurenai landed a punch to the ground. The punch sent waves of flooring to Orochimaru, who can only watch with wide eyes before jumping out of the way. He only had a second before he felt rather than saw a leg landing a hit to the face.

Orochimaru was now spirraling towards the wall, and slid down against it. He coughed, smirking.

"You do realize, that this is only a distraction, right?" The group stood still.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Mai growled, narrowing her purple eyes. Orochimaru just chuckled.

"I mean, even as we speak, the Rose of Calling is being planted in the moonlight. Did you honestly expect that I would know about your plans and not be prepared? I'm always one step ahead, if you haven't notice." Everyone eyes went wide.

"So...that means..." Asuma coughed. Orochimaru smirked.

"The Rose of Calling is now under the moon's light."

And just like that, everything went to hell.


	28. Here Comes Goodbye

**A/n: Well, with Valentine's Day just around the corner, I must prepare! (plays Linkin Park's "Valentine's Day" song). There. My V-day is complete. I have no Valentine, sadly T.T and, DAMN IT! Why isn't NaruHina Fanboy reviewing? Cause like, seriously, his reviews are the best T.T...ANYWAYS, yeah, I MIGHT make a fanfic to honor V-day (glowers) This is so unfair. Even fictional CHARACTERS have a better life then me **

A loud, horrible, screech that can only be best describe as a movie scream filled the castle, and was ringing loudly all around Shadow Realm. Everywhere, demons and vampires alike scrambled to get away from the horrible noise, but didn't matter. Everywhere they went, they heard the noise, and it was becoming clear it wouldn't stop.

Up inside the castle, the grown up fell to the ground, groaning in misery and pain. Baru-ku let out a shrill scream, before leaping wildly like a trap animal, his eyes glowing brightly.

"Let me out! Let me out of here! Let me out, damn it!" He yelled, vainly scrawling up the wall, only to fall back down. Mai covered her ears, but it wasn't enough. Soon, she was looking around and spotted Baru-ku. She let a low growl before leaping at him. Baru-ku turned around when he saw a shadow fall over him, but it was too late. Soon, Mai was on top of him, ripping his clothes off, and started to ride him (SKIP DAMN IT MIND! SKIP!).

Kurenai growled at Asuma as her fangs grew. Asuma glared at her, daring her to make a move. Kurenai smirked, red eyes glowing softly, before leaping at Asuma, who'd dodge the attack. He growled, narrowing his eyes. Kurenai took on the challenge and chased after him.

Genma smiled as Raiduo, his lust for sex and blood filling his body. Raiduo smiled back just as Genma closed the distance between them. He closed his eyes and moaned when he'd felt Genma's fangs pericing into his skin. Genma smirked as the blood gush into his mouth, licking at the small wound.

Kakashi, meanwhile, was having trouble keeping his inner wolf away. Iruka whimpered, whilst his dog demon perked up at the sudden change within his mate. Kakashi snarled, his one grey eye staying firmly on him. Iruka shivered and before he realized it, Kakashi was on him, his lips twisted into a snarl, both fangs showing. Iruka whimpered, knowing better than to argue with his alpha, and tilted his head. Kakashi growled lowly before nicking him on his neck, arms tightening around his small waist.

Orochimaru watched all the choas happening in his room, while ignoring the horrible wails of the Rose of Calling. Unlike everyone else, Orochimaru learned to adapt to the sound, and therefore, making him immune to it. So while everyone was acting on their instints, Orochimaru can sit comfortably, using the choas as some sort of amusement. But there wasn't enough time for that.

_Karin, are the boys transforming yet?_

_Yes, master. The girls are dumbstruck._

_Good. Tell the boys to attack their mates, and once they are dead, command them to come back to me._

_Yes master._

_Oh and Karin?_

_Yes master?_

_Command Naruto to...play with his mate, if you know what I mean._

_Yes master_

Orochimaru smirked, completely unaware that Kurenai, dispite being in full Blood Lust Vampire mode, had hear the whole thing and was now sending the message to the girls.

* * *

The girls watched as their mates transformed into their inners.

Sasuke was groaning softly, as his eyes flicker from black to red and then black again. He skin started to get paler than he started out as well, and his hair was darker until it was midnight black.

Neji change wasn't completely different from Sasuke's either; His hair, already dark, didn't change much, but his skin tone did as well, and his eyes became a darkish red wine color, as his fangs perice out of his mouth.

Shikamaru groaned, black shadow-like marks appearing on his arms, and half of his face. He let out a hiss, which they could spot the sharp pointy fang, as his eyes changed from dark brown to completely black, and his fingernails becoming claws.

Naruto let out a growl, as his hands become claws, as his eyes changing from blue to blood red, as nine tails came out of his backside. The whisker marks on his cheeks became darker, as his hair started to stand on ends.

Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten all shivered at their change.

When they heard footsteps, they look up to see it was Karin and growled.

"What the hell did you do?" Sakura yelled, hissing as her green eyes slightly changed to copper (I can't keep repeating red. As much as I like the color, and as well as believing vampires have red eyes, not all of them do). Karin chuckled.

"Nothing. Yet." She smirked, pointing at the girls. "Kill."

The girls eyes went wide and started to back up as the boys came closer.

"Guys...it's us, remember?" Ino whimpered, scared out of her wits when Shikamaru hissed at her.

"Yeah. You know, your mates? Come on you have to remember." Tenten chuckled weakly at the death glare being sent her way from Neji. But the worst of them all was Naruto look on Hinata.

He wanted to **kill **her, and then eat her.

"Also, Naruto-kun," Karin called out, sweetly. Naruto looked at her and she smirked. "Have fun with your kill." Naruto nodded. Hinata paled. What she mean by 'play'? Without warning, Sasuke was first to jump on Sakura, who'd only scream before leaping away fast enough to escape his grip. She looked back at him fearfully before leaping out the window, Sasuke following.

Neji was the second person to attack and punched Tenten right in her jaw. This made Tenten stumble a bit, blood pouring into her mouth. As she spit it out, she looked back up to see Neji stalking towards her and she did the only thing she could do at this point; run.

Ino was being attack by shadows. She didn't know where they'd come from, only knowing their were grabbing her from left to right and back again.

"No! Please! Get off of me!" She cried, as another shadow hand came and covered her mouth. The shadows then picked her up, walking to the window and threw her out of it. Ino let out a peritfied scream before landing harshly against the ground. Shikamaru was now by the window, watching her struggling and then taking off. He followed her.

Hinata was slowly backing away from the fox Naruto. She never moved her eyes from the killing, blood red ones in front of her. When she hit the wall, panic struck and Hinata made a beeline to the exit. Not the best idea. Naruto roared angrily and chased after her.

Karin was laughing.

"It worked, my lord! It worked!" She squealed.

* * *

Sakura was dashing in between trees, in hopes to lose her vampire pursuit.

No such luck.

Just as she was about to land on her thirteenth branch, a body came out of nowhere and tackled her. She and her attacker landed on the ground harshly.

"Ow." She groaned, only to gasp in pain when Sasuke punched her. She twirled around in a circle before stopping on her feet. She coughed before looking at him. "Sasuke, please, don't do this."

"Must kill." Sasuke stated, red eyes glowing brightly. Sakura gulped, taking a step back, but didn't have enough time to react when Sasuke was now in front of her, choking her, and slamming her into a nearby tree. She coughed.

"Sas...uke...can't...breathe..." She got out, tears filling her eyes. She can't end this way; not now. Sasuke wasn't letting up, though, and the grip on her neck tighten. She coughed again, blood splattering her face, and trembling down her neck. "Sasu...uke...please...st-" Suddenly, the world went black.

Sasuke stood there, breathing harshly out of his nose, until something broke...

Eyes changing back into onxy black, he looked down and his eyes went wide. Immidenately, he let go, and the body was slumping against the tree, neck bent all out of shape.

"No...gods, no. What have I done?" He started to shake Sakura, which didn't help at all. "Sakura? Sakura, please, answer me. Sakura!" He screamed, but Sakura wasn't answering to his call. His hands dropped down to his sides, eyes wide in fear, shock, and anger. "You can't die...I need you. SAKURA!"

* * *

Ino was having a bit of trouble getting out of the web of shadows. They were freaking everywhere! Grabbing at her, pulling at her hair, at her clothes, and her body.

"Let me go! Shikamaru! Stop this, please!" A black shadow hand grabbed at her neck, her arm, and her legs. She wheezed as the small little ordor of smoke filled her nose. She gagged, tears spilling. _It's posion! _She thought, narrowing her baby blue eyes. _He's gonna gas me to death! _Ino struggled, but the more she did, the tighter they held. Shikamaru watched as the shadows did all his dirty, soulless black eyes bording down at her. Her cries of help and pleads were muffled as more and more shadow hands held her mouth, and Ino was tasting and smelling every single posion.

Blue eyes were tearing up as she glared at Shikamaru, before turning her head away. _At this point, I'm gonna die! _She thought, squeezing her eyes shut. _I didn't even get a chance to enjoy being a shadow demon. _Then she looked at Shikamaru, worry and fear filling her eyes. _I didn't even get a chance...to tell him I love him. _With one final gasp, Ino sucked in the last poision, before her breathing stopped and her eyes started to feel heavy. _I always thought I was doing to die at old age...guess not. _Was her final thought.

Shikamaru felt pain hit his chest and his eyes went wide at the scene before him.

"INO!" The shadow hands disappeared as Shikamaru started to craddle Ino in his arms. "Ino? Are you okay? Please answer me." Tears started form. "Ino, I'm sorry, okay? Please don't die on me. You can't. None of you girls can't. We need you." He kissed her forehead. "We love you. That's why we choose you as our mates. Please, Ino." When Ino didn't open her eyes, didn't start smiling, didn't comment on how sweet he was being, Shikamaru held her close, tears falling. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

Tenten gasped in pain as she landed against the wall, falling onto her hands and knees. Wiping away the blood and dirt, she glared at Neji.

"I ain't going down without a fight." She growled, eyes sliding narrowly. Neji smirked.

"Glad you said that." He said, before rushing towards her again. Tenten blocked the punch aiming at her face, and returned the punch to his stomach. He gasped before cartwheeling away, hissing. Tenten hissed back before jumping into midair, and was about to slam kick him into the ground. Neji moved out of the way, but he was not prepared for a slam aim to his middle back.

Neji gapsed in pain as he held onto the branch before he could land face first into the tree. Swinging his body back around, he leaped at Tenten and shoved his foot harshly into her stomach, making Tenten cough out blood, and then swift kicked her in her face. Tenten tumbled into the ground, the dirt picking up, causing her to cough. She was so busy trying to swipe away the dirt, that she didn't notce Neji behind her until too late.

She let out a pericing scream when Neji sunk his fangs in, but unlike the last time, this wasn't for marking; this was for killing. Neji had manage to hit one of the main veins in her body, causing violent shivers to up and down her spine. Tenten fell to her knees, still trembling, as Neji place a knee on her back, and with much force, breaking her spine.

A blood-curdeling scream echo the forest, as well as the sounds of blood rushing down from the mouth, and spit.

Tenten fell face first into the ground, paralyze from the head down to do anything. She looked at Neji with little to no anger as she coughed out more blood.

"Guess I won't be going with you to The Realm of Light, huh?" She croaked out. Something in that sentence broke whatever spell that Neji was under, and looked at Tenten with horror eyes.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" He cried, dropping down to his knees, trying vainly to stop the blood from flowing. Tenten scoffed.

"It ain't no big deal."

"It is a big deal! Tenten, you are DYING!" He frowned, guilt weighing heavily. "And I'm so sorry. I will kill Orochimaru for this. I promise." Tenten coughed.

"Good enough for me." She smiled prettily at him. "I love you." With that, Tenten closed her eyes, breathing slowling down until it stopped. Neji just sat there, trying to make tears.

The worst part about being a vampire? You aren't gonna be able to shed tears for the ones you love.

* * *

Hinata was running. Running so hard from the demon she loves, something she promised herself she wouldn't do, and trying vainly to stay alive.

She'd already knew what happen to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten; she had felt it the moment their life line started to shimmer. Now, she can only pray it won't happen to her.

But as it was Karma, things never goes the way you want them to.

Naruto clawed her back, causing her to scream in pain. When she landed, she was shock to see that she couldn't even move her pinky, let alone walk. Naruto must have hit her spine and caused her to be paralyze!

Hinata trembled, and whimpered. She wasn't going to die like this!

Looing up, Hinata put on her brave face.

"Naruto, look at me." Naruto did what he was told to do. "Please don't do this. This isn't you. I'm your mate, remember?" Naruto growled at her, blood red eyes narrowing, before grabbing her thigh tightly. She yelped, but kept going. "Naruto, this is Orochimaru's doing, remember? He wanted us gone, that's why he had you to mate early, why he had done this. He's USING you, Naruto!" She yelped again when the claws dig deeper into her skin. "You can't fall for his tricks! You love me, I know you do. You wouldn't hurt me!" She let out a scream when the claws reached her bone and then moved up to her stomach.

"Stop, this isn't you! Please, Naruto, don't kill me!" She grimance in pain when the already blooded claws perice her stomach and was starting to dig even deeper than in her leg. "I love you, Naruto! Please...please.." She choked on a sob, watched as Naruto clawed his way through her stomach and watched it pour out blood. Hinata felt tears run down her face when Naruto looked down at her chest and grin evilly. Before anything could be said, stop, and or anything, Naruto punched her in her chest, claws sinking the middle of her breast, and grabbing at her heart.

Hinata let out a cold scream as it was instant death.


	29. A Spark of Hope

Naruto stared. Stared hard.

He couldn't believe it; not with his own two hands!

Body trembling, he looked at the claw-hand that is now tainted red. Red with blood. And just anyone's blood, either...

_Hinata's _blood.

He whimpered against the thought, as he looked at the girl with a hole in her chest. Tears burned his eyes as he craddle his beloved into his arms, whispering 'I'm sorry' and 'It wasn't my fault' into her cold, dead ear.

_She's not dead, she's not! _He thought, flat out refusing to believe that he was the one who'd caused her death, as well as Hinata dying in his arms. _Please, love, come back to me. _He thought as his inner fox howled in misery and anguish. Naruto stayed in that position for a long time, refusing to let go of his mate, the one he'd barely even knew, and yet somehow felt like they've been best friends. There's no way she could've died, not now. _Orochimaru will pay for this. _He thought, snarling.

That snake bastard wasn't getting away anytime soon, Naruto will make sure of it.

It was at this time Naruto realize that the sounds of the Rose of Calling had stopped, but he didn't worry about it. He just hope Hinata is fine, and not dead.

_Naruto, what happened? Is Hinata alright? _Kurenai asked. Naruto whimpered.

_No, gods, Kurenai, I killed her!_

_Easy, tiger. Don't give up hope yet. How badly is the damage? I know Ino was posioned, Sakura had her neck twisted, and Tenten died from a spinal injury as well as loosing too much blood._

_Her heart, Kurenai. I clawed through her chest, and ended up killing her heart._

There was a low whistle.

_Damn. No wonder why you're in a panic. But don't worry, the girls will heal soon. I promise._

_How? Unless you can perform medical treatment like Tsunade-baa-chan...wait! That's it! Grandma Tsunade can help us!_

_You see? Nothing to worry about. Now, the REAL problem is how the fuck are we gonna get to her? She's in the Realm of Light!_

_Wait...I think I see a loophole in Orochimaru's plan._

_You do? Do you even know what the plan is?_

_I think I do. But you'll have to trust me on this. Tell the others, I'm about to come up with a plan._

_Naruto? Are you feeling alright? This isn't like you at all._

_Tell me, Kurenai, if you had to attack Asuma for someone else's guilty pleasure, wouldn't you be teed off?_

_Hmm. You have a point. Alright, I'll tell the others._

With that, the connection ended, and Naruto stood up with the dead Hinata dangling in his arms. He looked at her and his eyes soften.

"Don't worry, love, you'll be back, and when you are, we'll be together forever." With that, Naruto rushed off outside of the castle.

* * *

Orochimaru grinned as big as it can get.

"Yes," He hissed, yellow eyes narrowing. "All is complete. The boys should now be responsive to anything with their mates out of the way, and therefore, moving on to phase two." Orochimaru then contacted Pein from his crystal ball.

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru?" Pein asked.

"Tell the others to get the portal to the Realm of Light ready. With the girls dead, the boys all should be moving like zombies, willing to do anything now." Pein nodded.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru." With that, the connection cut off. Orochimaru, however, was feeling a disturbance in the air. He frowned. _Something's not right. _He thought.

* * *

Pein looked at his group of vampires and gave them a nod. They all quickly did random hand signs as the floor around them started to glow an eery whitish sparkly color.

"I hope Orochimaru is right about killing the girls. I'd hate to see such a perfect plan go to waste." Hidan said as Tobi nodded.

"Indeed, it would be terrible to attack the Realm of Light, and the boys are not under our control. But, this is Orochimaru we're speaking of." Pein said.

"The guy has these master plans, but there's so many loops, un." Deidara sighed, before continuing with the chant.

"Lets just hope it go all goes well." Pein said, closing his eyes.

* * *

The boys looked at their mates with shameful looks before Kurenai sighed and smacked each and every one of them.

"Ow!"

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

"...Hn." Sasuke whimpered, trying to put on an tough act, but was failing horribly at it. Mai scoffed at them.

"Will you guys knock it off? Honestly, so you'd attacked your mates. We still have a chance to reborn them as long as this plan of yours works, Naruto." She said, looking at him. Naruto nodded.

"It should, if this what's Orochimaru had been planning from the start." Iruka couldn't help but smile, squeezing his mate's hands softly.

"We're finally going home. We'll get to see our friends and family again." He said. Kakashi raise an eyebrow.

"But what about the war? Will they even let us in?" He asked. Baru-ku grunted.

"If Orochimaru's plan had been originally to attack the full-blooded vampires dead on on THEIR turf, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't notice a couple of half vampires and demons running around." He said, raisin an eyebrow. Asuma nodded.

"And lets not forget this is our home too. Orochimaru is not allowed to bring war there, even if it had been going on for decades." He said. Genma grunted.

"I cannot wait to see the rest of the group again. It'll be one hell of a reunion." He grinned. Raiduo smirked.

"I agree." He said. Naruto grinned at everyone.

"So, who's ready to give full-blooded vampires a taste of their own medicine as well as kicking Orochimaru's ass?"

"AI!" Everyone shouted. Naruto smirked.

"Everyone,"

* * *

Orochimaru looked at Karin and the Akatsuki.

"Lets move out."


	30. We're Finally Home

"Take care of them." Naruto said, looking dead at Kakashi. He nodded.

"We will. Just make sure you'll fool Orochimaru enough to let us in." He said. Kurenai hadn't moved from her spot as she watched the four girls who was getting worse and worse.

"I may be able to give them a little bit of life," She said, looking at the four boys. "But Tsunade needs to give them a full life stream, espeically Hinata." It was then her hand started to glow blue, and placed it on Sakura's neck. "This is only going to last IF we're able to get through the portal and rush over to Tsunade quickly." Naruto nodded.

"Alright, just be ready to jump when we break the bad news to Orochimaru." With that, the four boys left with only one thought.

**Orochimaru will DIE.**

**

* * *

**

Tsunade was sipping her cup of tea, with a faint blood smell (ew), when she felt her senses spiked. Her eyes open before sitting the tea down, catching Shizune's and her mate, Jiraiya, attention.

"What is it, m'lady?" Shizune asked, as her pig, Ton-Ton squealed in confusion as well. Tsunade didn't say anything at first, and just closed her eyes again. Jiraiya sighed.

"Is it about the boys?" He asked. Tsunade hummed.

"You are aware that they mated too early, right?" Jiraiya nodded.

"And that Orochimaru had use the Rose of Calling to kill them? I sense it too." Tsunade nodded as Shizune gasped.

"That's terrible!The boys will be in a state worse than depression." She said.

"That's what the plan _was _anyway." The two looked at the big-breasted women.

"M'lady?"

"Orochimaru knows what happens if the boys killed their mates. However, what he did _not _know was that they had created a bond, so that whatever happens to them, they will get a second chance at life," She smirked. "With the help of medical attention, of course." Shizune's eyes went wide.

"So...that means-"

"Our brats are finally coming home." Tsunade's smirk widen.

"But...how?"

"Orochimaru is unaware of it, but by making the boys attack their mates, their bonds actually grown _stronger _than weaker, which had been the whole point of using the Rose of Calling in the first place." Tsunade eyes narrowed. "You see, when vampires and demons bond, it is based on how much they care for each other. With the given amount of time, I thought it would have been hopeless, because it had been too soon for any of the boys to create a bond with their choosen mates. However, this is Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, and Shikamaru we're talking about. These boys were speical from the day they were born, and they always make the impossible possible. Even in a short amount of time before Orochimaru decides to open the portal to the Realm of Light, they had created a bond with their mates so strong, that it is possible for their mates to regain the lives they've lost due to an unforunate accident." She smiled, tilting her head to the side as her blonde hair fell.

"Instead of interfering, Orochimaru actually _helped _by alot, and thus, given the girls a second life." She then frowned. "The problem is, how much time is there left for me to heal them all? Out of everyone, Hinata's the most injured. She was attacked in her thighs, her stomach, and in her chest. It'll be alot of work, so I'm counting you, Shizune, and Kabuto (Again, another weird paring of mines. Don't like? Here's a dildo, I'm sure you know where to stick it at) to help me with the proper care of the girls." Shizune nodded and ran off to tell her mate the news. Tsunade looked at Jiraiya. "I need you to stay and protect me, Shizune, and Kabuto should anyone sees whoever's carrying the girls here. Orochimaru does not know that the girls are faintly alive, and we like to keep it that way." Jiraiya nodded.

"Understood." Tsunade eyes soften.

"It'll be nice to see the brats again. I just didn't want the war to continue." She whispered. Jiraiya stood beside her and kissed her.

"Don't worry; maybe soon, we can get Danzo out of power, and you'll replace him, and our baby will be safe (Shows of hands; how many of you saw that coming?)." He said. Tsunade nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Maybe."

* * *

Orochimaru smirked at the sadden faces of the boys.

"Oh my, what happen to your mates? I thought they would have come." He asked, hiding the smirk and replaced with a frown full of sorrow and confusion. It took everything within the boys' grasp NOT to lash out on him, thus giving away their plans.

"We...we killed them." Naruto whimpered, force tears making their way to his eyes. Sasuke nodded, going quiet of all sudden, even with his brother standing next to him, Neji didn't look up, and Shikamaru just sighed. Orochimaru faked surprise.

"You killed them? What ever for? I thought you liked them?" Naruto nodded.

"We do, but...we..I...they-"

"Hush, hush, boy. You don't have to explain anything to me, but you ARE upset and angry, yes?" Orochimaru asked, as the smirk he couldn't hide grew. Naruto nodded, eyes watering.

"And you WANT to kill something, yes?" Naruto nodded as two of the Akatsuki made eye contact before looking at the scene before them. "Good. Well, I got just the place for you to take your anger out on. It's called the Realm of Light, whereas you can take all your anger out on," Then he hissed, lips fully smirking. "Full-blooded vampires."

Naruto bit his lip in pretend thinking when, actually, it's for holding all the anger and the killer instinct.

"Wouldn't you like that?" Naruto nodded, smiling bitterly.

"Sure." Orochimaru smirked as he nodded to the Akatsuki members.

"Open the portal." With that, the Akatsuki clapped their hands together, and started to hum. Soon the floor started to glow the same whitish glow and then the portal started to open, revealing the Realm of Light on the other side.

"NOW!" Naruto yelled, causing Orochimaru to jump in surprise.

"What?" He said, as the others came out of hiding. Kakashi, Kurenai, Mai, and Asuma were the first to rush in, since they were carrying the girls, and jumped into the portal, being nothing but blurs.

"I knew it." Deidara whispered, only to grunt in pain by Itachi. Anko grinned at Orochimaru.

"You are **MINES!**" She said, leaping at Orochimaru, causing both of them to fall into the portal. The others scrambled in, too, after being threaten by Ibiki and Baru-ku. They too jumped into the portal.

"Come on, before the portal closes!" Izumo said, and with lighting speed, the rest (Gai, Sal, him, Kotestu, Iruka, Karin, and the boys) jumped into the portal as it closed behind them.

* * *

The four vampires were the first to land, and realized they were in The Dark Forest.

"We're close to Tsunade then I thought." Kurenai said, cocking her head to side.

"Yeah, but not that close. Come on! Before the rest shows up!" Kakashi said, as he took to the skies, as did Asuma, Kurenai, and Mai. Not soon did they leave, Orochimaru and Anko came stumbling out, boncing off the ground, and then started to roll in the dirt. Orochimaru growled lowly, before shoving Anko off. The purple haired girl grinned evilly.

"I've been waiting for this day." She said, smirking. Orochimaru scowled at her just as the others came rushing out. He turned to them and hissed at Pein.

"Go get the others, tell them to start the war without me! I'll be there later!" With a nod, the others left.

"Oh no you don't!" Baru-ku shouted, just as he, Ibiki, Gai, Sal, Kotestu, and Iruka went after them. Naruto turned to Anko.

"Need some help?"

"Nah, but I think you'll need a little blood splatter from Orochimaru, since he DID killed your mates." At that, Naruto and the boys growled, getting into a fighting stance. Orochimaru laughed.

"Do you really think you can defeat me?" He asked, smirking. "As much as I like to, I'm afraid I have more importance things to do. Like, lead an army of anger half-blood vampires to war. I don't have time to deal with you kiddes." With that, he started to leave. Anko growled.

"Come back here you coward!"

* * *

The four vampires had finally made it to the Tsunade's hunt, and Kakashi knocked harshly on the door.

"Tsunade-sama! Open the door!" He shouted, just as the door open and Tsunade gave him a harsh glare.

"Brat! What did I tell you about banging on my door?" She yelled. Kakashi made his happy, U-eye smile.

"I see you miss me." He said. Tsunade rolled her eyes, sighing.

"I miss alot of you, brat. But now's not the time for celebration. Orochimaru still plans on causing war here, and," She looked at the girls in each vampire's hands. "They're barely alive. How?"

"I gave them a bit a strength to help them last longer, but they still need medical care." Tsunade nodded.

"Bring them in." She said as they enter the room. Shizune looked up and smiled at the vampires she hasn't seen since they first broke apart.

"Kakashi-san, Kurenai-san, Asuma-san, and Mai-chan. I am please to see you again." She said in her shy voice. They smiled.

"Good to see you too, Shizune. How are you and Kabuto?" Shizune blushed.

"We're fine." She said, and glared at Tsunade, who'd snorted at her statement.

"The girl's trying to get pregnant." She stated, bluntly. Shizune blushed a full red as the crew bust out laughing. "But back to business. Shizune, you'll take Sakura. Kabuto, you take Ino. I'll take Tenten and Hinata." Tsunade said as they laid the girls on the floor.

"We gotta go. The boys may need our help in defeating Orochimaru." Tsunade nodded.

"Give them hell." With that, the four left. Tsunade sighed as she looked at each and every girl before her eyes landed on Hinata.

"None of you better not died on me."


	31. Looking For Angels

**A/n: I was having mental conflicts about which story I should update now; Vampires and Demons? Or My Best Friend's Hot? I decided to go with Vampires and Demons, since I'm almost done with it, and then My Best Friend's Hot :D I'm surprise this story got as far as 30 chaps and counting (probably), and everyone seems to enjoy it. To be honest, I was kinda afraid of putting it up when I realize I stepping into a dangerous mine field. I know there many Vampire fics here, each with their own personality, but I can't help, but to think there's someone out there, reading a Vampire fic, and they come across mines, and then accuse me of stealing an idea from a fic similar to mines. Or, a rabbid Twilight fan, screeching at the top of his or her lungs "OMG! ANOTHER TWILIGHT FAN! HAZAH!" Come to find out, that I'm not, gets angry, and accuse me of stealing the idea of Twilight. Believe me, I didn't put that post "I Hate Twilight" for no reason; I really DO dispise the movie, and anyone who likes it. But again, I was just worried that no one will like it, or it's not as original as people claim, and then the fic will lead to a dead end, even if there are at least three to four people reveiwing, as least I know said people likes it, and one had actually praise me for making this a trilogy. :) Glad to know my efforts aren't going to waste, unlike some of my stories T.T**

**This part of the chapter IS in Hinata's POV, mainly because I need it to be, and then...OROCHIMARUO WILL DIE! Once, the girls are alive again, of course. R&R!**

_Hinata's POV_

When I woke up in a dark, misty place, I knew something was wrong. The last thing I remember was Naruto attacking me before my mind went blank. Then...darkness...lots and lots of darkness. I had felt my breathing stop, and my body began weakening from the lost of blood.

It was then I realized I had died.

Blinking, I stood up on my feet before realizing that death looks grey. There was nothing color at all, just sheer and total black and white colors. I was kinda confused, as well as somewhat scared. Where's the others? And why does death look blank.

"Hello? Is anybody there?" I called out, my voice echoing. There was nothing, until...

"Hinata?" Sakura's voice broke the silence. I felt joy beyond relief. I wasn't alone anymore! Sakura is here too!

"Sakura? That you?"

"Yeah, where are you? I can't see you through this mist!" She said, and she was right. The fog had began thickening, and making it harder to see her, or anyone for that matter.

"Where's Tenten? And Ino?"

"I'm right here, Hinata." Tenten said.

"Me too." Ino spoke out. I looked around, trying to find something, anything, that hinted where my friends where. Suddenly I smelt a smell not too pleasent; it smelt like rotten leaves and watery mud. It was then I realize what kind of smell it was.

Death.

Which means Sakura was Southbound near me. I sniffled the air a little more, and realize that Tenten smelled like spice, leaves, blood, and Ino smelled like honeysuckle, with a bit of air.

"Stay still, I'm going to find you guys." I said, placing my nose on the ground like any dog creature would, and started to walk towards where Sakura was at. It wasn't long til I saw a couple of feets before looking up to see Sakura looking at me with a curious brow.

"What...are you doing?" She asked.

"Fox demon, remember?" I said and she seemed to understand. With a nod, we continue our search for the other two girls and it wasn't long before the four of us were back together.

"Now what?" Tenten asked. We shrugged.

"Dunno. Are we dead? It's funny, I thought death would be more like hell, red and firey, or heaven, white and gold." Sakura said, shrugging. I couldn't agree more. This place was just downright depressing.

"Do you think this is the borderline?" Ino asked, looking at us, and it suddenly came to me.

For every movie that I watch, someone always dies. But depending on the movie, when that person dies, it'll show you what it looks like on the borderline between heaven and hell.

"I think you're on to something Ino. Now, where's our guardian angel?" I said, looking around to find nothing.

"Yeah, and for that matter, where's the doors that leads to heaven or hell? Or gates?" Tenten asked, also looking around. I frowned in confusion. In every movie I watch, there should always been a guardian angel telling you what to do when you're in between. But so far, nothing of that sort has happened.

"Are we just lost in space?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but I hope I get some answers soon." I said, worried. What will happen to Naruto and them? Will they be alright? As far as I'm concern, there's no reincarnation of me out there, so will Naruto die as well?

I can feel my face scrunching up in morbid anger.

He shouldn't die! It wasn't his fault I got killed early! It was Orochimaru's!

Snarling at my angry thoughts, I didn't realize just how close I was to becoming alive again.

* * *

_With Tsunade_

The busty blonde huffed as Jiraiya wiped away the sweat from her brow. She gave him a nod of thanks before turning back to her work. Tenten's spine had been bent out of shape, and broken in half, but surprisingly, easy to fix. Now, all she needed was blood pumping back into her body, a skill that was hard to do, even for a medical vampire like herself.

Resetting blood back into one's body takes energy, which is why she had Shizune and Kabuto to help her out with the easy ones. Tenten, and Hinata were the hardest, and even at full strength, it could take hours and _hours _to at least get a heartbeat. Had any one of them had a open wound, it wouldn't be a problem. But Hinata's and Tenten's wounds had been open for a while now, and was on the verge of dying out completely should Naruto and the gang wasted each and every moment.

Just thinking about it gave her chills.

_I couldn't save Dan, _Tsunade thought, determined. _But I WILL save you. You girls are important, more so than you think. You will not die! Even if I had to die too!_

_

* * *

_

I sighed, bored. There was nothing to do here, just boring, spaceless...space, if that ever made sense. Again, I sighed.

"Will you stop that, Hinata? You're been sighing for the pass couple of hours." Tenten asked, glaring at me. I shrugged, smiling sheepishly at her. It wasn't her or my fault that she was irriated. Staying in a colorless world does that to a person.

"Sorry, Ten-chan." I said, looking at my feet. She sighed.

"Don't sweat it. It's not your fault, none of it." Suddenly her eyes narrowed. "It's that bastard Orochimaru's! Ooh, just wait til I get my hands on him!" She said, glaring darkly at nothing. I heard a dark chuckle and looked over to see Sakura eyes gleaming brightly.

"Oh yes. Orochimaru will pay dearly for this." She said, a smirk sprayed across her lips. Everything about Sakura now made her evil, and I'm not too sure if I like it. Then, Ino let out a dark chuckle as well.

"If we are somehow alive, I'll be the first to rip his heart out and feed it to the dogs." She said, smirking. It was then Tenten joined in the fun as well.

"I'll crack that bastard's neck in half, and then stomp on his head." At the gruesome detail, I couldn't help, but also become evil. What? Orochimaru did this to us. He needed to pay.

"I'll burn his body." I said.

"And I'll take his ashes, and burn THAT." Sakura said, with a sweet innocent smile. We laughed.

"Just you wait, Orochimaru, your ass is ours."

* * *

Tsunade sighed, relieaved that Tenten's part is over, and now all she had to do, is wake up from the dead. As it seems, Shizune and Kabuto have done their part and is now waiting for her.

"Shizune, Kabuto. Come here and help me with Hinata." She commanded. They both nodded and walked over to her and kneeled on the opposite side. "As you can see, I'm already half drain from doing Tenten's injuries. Anymore, and I'll pass out." They nodded, fully understanding what she means. "However, I'm about to put my all into Hinata. So if I do faint, Shizune, you know what to do." Shizune nodded, but Tsunade knew her friend well; this was big responsiblity weighing down on Shizune's shoulders. "Even though you aren't as strong as me to carrying on this job, I still think you are able to carrying out some of it, so it shouldn't be as hard. However, there's still the risk of me passing out before I can get to heal Hinata's heart." At this Shizune's gasp.

"But...M'lady, I can't..." Tsunade held up a hand.

"Yes, you can't. You've been a medical vampire for as long as I can remember, and this shouldn't bother you." She said.

"But...I never healed a heart before." _I'm sure I'll pass out if I tried. _She thought. Kabuto pulled her sleeve to get her attention and smiled at her.

"Even if you do, I'm still here, right, Tsunade-sama?" He asked, looking at her. Tsunade nodded.

"Right. If you do pass out Shizune, Kabuto will take your place, but the major risk of doing that, is that healing might infuse with each other, and might do more damage than good." She said, looking at the two. "But we'll have to try, right? Starting with her leg."

* * *

"I miss Sasuke." Sakura whined, licking her lips for the fourth time. I raise an eyebrow.

"What's wrong with your lips?" Sakura shrugged.

"I taste blood, but it's not my own." She growled, eyes glowing, before stopping completely. Suddenly, she hissed out a choke scream, and before any of us could do something, Sakura's skin was getting paler and paler.

Soon, her clothes was too, changing from a simple pink kimino to a (undoubtfully) sexy, leather black, short skirt, and a equally sexy black V-shaped top. Her shoes become knee-length, leather black boots with a 12inch heal. A reddish-copper color cape swirled loosely around her body before said body from us. Her pink hair had gone down like 4 times lighter, but still remain pink. We took a step closer to the shivering body, possibly scared out of our wits.

"Sakura?" Sakura's head snapped up, and hissed at us, her copper-like eyes glowing, pale pink lips bit back a snarl, showing off those sparkly fangs, and she was angry. Suddenly a groan was heard, just as the vampire!Sakura started to waver.

"What's going on? Sakura? Are you okay?" I asked and then gasped in surprise. Sakura was starting to disappear. "Wait, Sakura!" Too late. She was gone, which really confused me.

Where the hell did she go?


	32. Revenge Has Never Been So Sweet

**A/n: OMFG!IWANTBULLETSTORM! Seriously. I really want that game. I'm so in love with the foul language it's not even funny O.o I NEEED that game! There are, like, so many ways you can kill a person, too. HA! And you thought I was bad XD**

The four vampires stopped on Dead Man's Hill (Too close to Dead Man's Chest? Yeah, that's what I thought) and looked to see the damage was already done.

Trees, buildings (WTF?), and the landscape in general was torn to shreds, as well as fire (really?) spreading all over the place. They looked on with horror.

"Oh no..." Kurenai whimpered, watching as her home get burned to dust. To make matters worse, the war between full blooded and half blooded vampires was already starting, some dying, and others continue fighting.

"This is sick." Asuma said, looking at the fight in disgust. The others nodded in agreement.

"How long do we have to find Orochimaru, and stop this insane war?" Kurenai asked, looking at him. Asuma watched the sky and growled lowly in his throat.

"About two and a half hours. Kakashi, you're with me to find the Akastuki, Kurenai and Mai, you two-"

"No." The three looked up to see Mai staring at a castle not too far from the war. The castle was black and white, taller than Orochimaru's Castle, and stood viciously in the background.

"Mai?"

"Danzo's _slaughter _will be my doing. There's a few...problems I need to discuss with him. You guys can do whatever, _I'm _going to find Danzo, and kill him." With that, Mai started to walk away. Kurenai watched, worried.

"Be careful! Danzo's a full blooded vampire!" She shouted, causing Mai to stop and look at her.

"I may be a Lust Vampire, but I still got my claws, or have you forgotten what we can do?" She asked, dangerously, as she showed off a row of pointy fingernails-claws that shined brightly against the moonlight. The boys gulped.

"No no, I didn't forget how you crazy females always seem to fight for dominance." Kurenai said, backing away slowly. Mai smirked before taking for the skies, not a trace left behind. Kurenai turned to the two boys.

"Meanwhile, Mai's going after Danzo's blood, I'm going to find the boys and help fight against Orochimaru." She said.

"Be careful." Asuma said, kissing her on her forehead. Kurenai nodded.

"Same as to you two. I don't want to find out that we had won the war just so you two can die. I have enough scares for one day." She said. Kakashi made his U-eye smile again.

"Maa, we won't." He said, causing Kurenai to scoff.

"Uh huh. Anyways, get going you guys! The more time we spend here, the more damage this war going to cause!"

"Right." And with that, the three left Dead Man's Hill.

* * *

Anko groaned in pain as she got a face full of dirt, most going into her mouth. Spitting out the dirt covered blood, she glared at Orochimaru, who smirked before turning around to see Naruto coming at him, fist ready to hurt him.

Orochimaru ducked from the punch, and the kick, and grabbed Naruto's wrist tightly. Naruto screamed out in pain before being tossed back into a tree, breaking it. Neji was the third person, who aimed a well good round kick to the back of Orochimaru's head. Orochimaru gasped as he stumbled about, not knowing he was walking into a trap.

Suddenly a shadow hand came out of nowhere, and grabbed him, causing him to squirm as he felt the posion set in. Hissing at the pain, Orochimaru hang open his mouth, letting the sliva drop down from his tonuge and burning the shadow hand. Shikamaru hissed at the posion within the sliva, and immedienately let go of him.

Sasuke dropped from the top of a tree, landing directing onto Orochimaru's back, and bit his main, blue vein, just as Neji had done to Tenten. Orochimaru screamed and threw the vampire off, standing on shaking legs. Orochimaru glared.

"Don't think this is over. Once the full-blooded vampires are destoryed, you will go along with them!" Naruto and the boys glared back.

"I don't think so!" Orochimaru smirked.

"Oh? Lets not forget your little mates, who is slowly dying about time you try to heal them." Naruto growled.

"I just had about enough of you!" He shouted, eyes flashing from deep blue to dark red, and ran after him. Orochimaru jumped out of the way, but he was still in range where Naruto's tails could wrap around him and threw him back to the ground. Orochimaru coughed blood and realize, to his horror, Naruto wasn't done with him yet.

His tail picked him up like a ragdoll, and then proceeded to swing him around into tree to tree, until Orochimaru's skin started to peel, and bleed. With a roar, Naruto slammed him into the ground, this time, keeping him there. Orochimaru started to tremble as a shadow hand came up to him again and held his arms, proceeding to posion them to his bone, and let his said bones melt away. Sasuke and Neji together looked for the blue main vein within his body, and bit them, causing more blood to spill out.

Orochimaru screamed, gritting his teeth, as he struggled against the strong hold. Both the tail, and the hand gripped him tighter; squeezing a bit more blood than usual.

A slow, creepy, dark chuckled was heard and Orochimaru looked up to see Anko staring down at him with an evil look.

"Remember what you said about death?" She asked, sweetly, looking innocent. "You told me that's where all the full-blood vampires are suppose to go. You said death was hell." Then she glared. "You said that's where my parents were." She glared harshly at him now as she growled out; "You said that's where _I'm _suppose to go." She smirked an evil smirk. "_Now _who's regretting their last words?" Orochimaru glared at her.

"I hate you."

"No you don't; you love me!" She piped up, smiling, before chuckling again. "Too bad I don't love you like I love you...yesterday!" She sang into his ear, smirking as she placed a posionious claw tip on his chest. "Lets see; how many ways can we have fun before you die? Well, how about across the chest?" With that, she slashed his chest, causing him to scream. Anko smirked.

She was going to have fun.

* * *

Mai was in the castle before anyone could have realized what had happened. She looked around a bit before coming to a double door chamber and growled.

"Bastard..." She whispered before kicking the door in and stepped right on in. Her purple eyes zero in on the figure across the room, face wrapped in bandages, and short, black hair sprayed against said bandages as his one good eye open up.

"I was expecting you."


	33. We're Alive!

When Sakura woke up, she was immedinately assulted with blinded light and groaned. Getting up, she blinked when she was three vampires kneeling down at Hinata's body.

"Er...hello?" The three vampires looked up and smiled lightly at her.

"Hello, Sakura." The blonde said, before turning her attention to Hinata. Sakura blinked and then looked around.

"Um, where am I, if you don't mind me asking?" She said. This time, the black haired girl answered.

"In the Realm of Light." She said before walking over the pink haired girl and placed a hand on her forehead. "Are you alright? You and friends have been out of it since you've got here." She asked. Sakura nodded, still looking confused.

"Wait, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Shizune, and that silver haired guy is my mate, Kabuto, and my best friend, Tsunade. You are here because you and your friends needed medical care." Shizune said, and then started to fill Sakura in about what was happening.

"So...we were dead?" She asked in a whisper. That's when Tsunade spoke.

"Not really, just in a state of a silver lining between life and death. Like your friend, Hinata, had guessed, you girls were in the Realm In Between, which basically means you didn't nessecarily died." She said, as she pushed more and more healing power into Hinata's body. "Because of the bond you four shared with your mates, you get a second chance of life, which was something Orochimaru didn't know or had on planning. If he did, he just fucked up his plan." Tsunade laughed weakly, feeling her eyes becoming heavy. Sakura notice this, and started to worry.

"Are you okay, Tsunade-sama? You look tired." She said. Tsunade chuckled weakly.

"I'm almost out of healing power, and I have yet to do the hole in Hinata's chest nor stomach." She said, voice straining. "Healing wounds bigger than a scratch on the knee drains medical vampires, and I'm about to push pass my limit, because Hinata's and Tenten's wounds were the biggest problems I had since..." She paused, as waves of emotions went through her body. "Since I tried to save Dan." She whispered. Sakura looked at Shizune and she had filled her in.

"Dan was Tsunade's friend, and her first lover. When the war had started, Dan had been out-numbered against the full-blooded vampires simply because he and Tsunade had fought against Danzo's rules once before. She had tried to save him, but..."

"But I couldn't. I wasn't fast enough. I couldn't heal his injuries, I couldn't!" Tsunade yelled as she stopped healing Hinata just so she can slam a fist near her body. Though, weaken from the healing, the force behind said fist was enough to make the shack start trembling. "I wanted to. So bad. But I can't. I've been told that once you heal a certain vampire, you couldn't heal them anymore." She sniffled. "I've healed Dan multiple times, and when he finally needed it, I couldn't give. Once that person use up the second life, they will stay dead." She looked at Sakura with a harsh glare. "Better hope and pray the same fate doesn't come to you or your friends."

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I was still confused as to how Sakura had disappeared, but it was nothing compared to what Ino was going through.

The poor girl was screaming at the top of her lungs, as the same thing that had happened to Sakura was now effecting Ino. Ino's hair, which usually was in a ponytail, had became undone as her clothes changed from a simple purple top with a matching skirt, to a leather black top with ripped pair of black pants with a silver belt around her hips. Her eyes changed from sky blue to a hazy shade of blue as small fangs appeared from her mouth, and her nails became purplish-black.

Ino let out a hiss before groaning softly as the image of Demon!Ino started to waver, before Ino disappeared completely.

"What the hell is going on? Are they...?" Tenten asked, but I shooked my head. I couldn't explain it even if I'd tried, and trust me, I would have tried.

"I don't think they are dead." I said, not knowing completely, but still felt safe to say. We're already dead, how much deader can we be? (Is deader even a word?)

"If they're not, then what the hell?" Tenten asked. I shrugged, not completely sure how to approach this. Sakura was always one who can solve puzzles, so to have her not here, well, lets just say, we're boned.

"Um, maybe we can wait it out?" Tenten gave me a look. I know what had said wasn't the best answer, but how worse can it be at this point? We're dead, and now our two friends just disappeared. This supernatural stuff is really, really weird.

"Okay, whatever, BUT if you start disappearing as well, I'm gonna lose it." She said, giving me a stern look. I nodded.

"You have my permission to freak out when I disappear."

"Alright, just so we're clear."

"Crystal."

Man, do we need a life.

* * *

Ino groaned as she felt fully awake, but not completely aware of anything at the moment. The only thing she knew was that her inner demon was screaming to be let out. _Go away, aren't we dead? Shouldn't you be, I don't know, in your grave? _Ino made another small noise as she stuffed her face into something soft. _Wait...soft?_

Opening her eyes, Ino blinked in surprise to notice real things. Sitting up, she looked around to see Tenten's body next to hers, and Sakura talking to three strange vampires.

"Sakura?" She spoked out, voice dry. Sakura turned around and her eyes gleamed for a moment before rushing (read: Vampire mode rushing) to her and nearly hugged her to her death. Again.

"Ino! You're alright!" Sakura shouted, relief to know that she wasn't the only person alive anymore. Ino blinked.

"Uh, yeah. Were are we?" She asked and Sakura told her everything from when she had woked up. At the end, Ino looked over at Tsunade, who was getting weaker by the minute. "Um, thanks, for, you know, saving us from our deaths." Shizune nodded, smiling.

"It was no problem, but you should really lie down. You look almost as tired as Tsunade-sama." She said. Ino nodded slowly.

"My damnable demon is keeping me up, that's what. It's hungry for something, I don't know."

"Demon!Ino proberly just need to excerise with her shadows is all, once you get into a shadow of something, your demon proberly wouldn't make such a fuss." Tsunade said, her eyes closing half way. "I'm almost...done...just...need...to heal...the heart." She gasped out, coughing. Shizune immedinately was on full alert.

"M'lady!" She rushed over to her friend as Tsunade started to sag.

"Shizune...it's up to you...to finish Hinata's heart...I did the best that I could..." With that, Tsunade closed her eyes, body still. For a moment, the two teenagers thought she was dead until a new voice boomed out of nowhere.

"She's not dead, just overworked." Jiraiya said, coming out of his spot.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm Jiraiya, Tsunade's mate. Now, lets get the women away from your half alive friend, and let Shizune finish her work, shall we?" With that, he picked up the busty blonde and sat her in the far corner of the shack, where he had been sitting. "It'll take a while for medical vampires to regenerate, and more so should they pass their limit. Tsunade really gave it her all when she saved your friend." The white haired vampire said, before looking at Shizune.

"How much do you need to heal her heart?" Shizune's hands started to tremble.

"Alot. Maybe, for two more hours, and I'll be done." She said, going whiter than she was before. Kabuto looked at her and kissed her.

"Remember, I'm always here. You don't have to overwork yourself just to save a life." Shizune gulped and shook her head.

"I need this, Kabuto. I haven't done something this big since god knows when. The whole time I was with Tsunade as a medical vampire, I have been overlooked so many times." She shook her head again, determined. "I need to finish this, Kabuto. For myself, for Naruto, and for those who'd looked down on me. I have to." _I have to make ammends for myself. _She thought.

"I understand." Kabuto said.

* * *

_Hinata's POV_

I sighed, bored. Without Sakura, OR Ino to entertain us, life was just as dull as the next one. Suddenly I heard a scream, and looked over to see Tenten in pain.

"Tenten?" I asked stepping closer to her. She stilled.

"Don't..." She groaned out, her skin getting paler and paler by the minute. I could tell she was transforming into a vampire, so I had backed away. If she was anything like Sakura, she was going to get angry. Her hair, which had been in a nice, neat buns, rolled out of the said buns and a wave of brown hair flew fluidly down her back. Tenten's eyes flashed from brown to red in seconds, as her clothes changed into black leather pants, obviously cut-out on the side, with nice, black, bra-like shirt going over her shoulders as rows and rows of black leather went across her stomach. A dark, ruby red cape swung around her body, as had what happened with Sakura, and then dropped down on her body, as if suddenly dead.

There was low growl as Tenten turned up to me, and before she could do anything, she, like Sakura and Ino, was starting to disappear.

Reguardless of her being a vampire, I was afraid to be alone in a deep, darkish-grey world that I didn't know. So, I had tried to reach out for her, in hopes she'll stay. No such luck. Just as I was about to grab her, she slipped from my grasp, and then was completely gone.

I was alone.

I was alone in a world I didn't know.

My friends aren't here to comfort me.

What am I going to do now?


	34. Rebirthing

**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry about the long awaited update. I had it on paper, but it's now lost somewhere in my room :( So I had to freestyle it on Edit/Preview Document. Hope you like it! BTW, Rickey, for your question, no, the outfits weren't suppose to be innappropiate, but if it came out that way, then I'm sorry. A little flash of skin never hurts anyone (unless you're a vampire), that was all. I didn't want the girls to get stuck with something simple yet boring at same time. I've notice that every time I write what they were wearing (be it Naruto or any other story), it never comes out right. I was never into shopping, so that could explain the lack of knowledge about different clothing (And to be a girl at that? Something's wrong with me). However, none of the clothes were suppose to be slutty unless you're talking about Anko or Mai, then yes, and that's only because they are Lust Vampires (With the given name, do I really need to explain it?), and again, I'm sorry about that.**

**Also, any lemony stuff will be saved for any M-rated fics I made. Which is exactly what Vampires and Demons 2: Enter the Werewolves is; a lemony action fic. I know I'm not the best at this stuff, but I'm trying to get a little better. So, yeah, again, sorry for the confusion.**

Mai glared at the vampire before her and scoffed, smirking.

"I wouldn't expect anything less than you waiting for me, bastard." She said, dropping her pose and then placed a hand on her hip. Danzo hummed.

"Orochimaru had told me before he'd died. Pity, I still had plans for him before your little group killed him." He said, shrugging carelessly. Mai's smirk grew.

"I'm sure you did." She said with a snarky-like tone. Danzo didn't say anything. It was quiet before Mai glared at him with posionus anger. "I'm gonna kill you now, try not to scream so much, wouldja?" She asked, causing Danzo chuckle.

"You? Kill me? My dear, I'm afraid you got that all wrong," He said, getting up. "It is _I _that will kill _you. _But before I do, I must know; why would you want to kill me? I didn't do anything."

"You know damn well why you son of a bitch." Mai growled, claws lightly scratching at the surface of her skin of her palm. Danzo cocked his head to the side, raising an eyebrow.

"Really, I don't know what-"

"Play those mind games if you want, you're only gonna meet a dead end just like Orochimaru." Mai snarled, narrowing her eyes. "You sent those damnable full-blooded vampires after me and Kovu." Flashes of a boy with brown hair, blue eyes, smiling at her popped in her head, and she growled even more. "We were playing, and you killed him."

_A young full-blooded vampire Mai had been playing with her best friend, Kovu, when a shadow fell over them. She turned up to the adult vampire._

_"Who the heck are you?" She asked, suspicious. It was rare for a full-blooded vampire and a halfie to get along, back when the war had been at full swing. Since Kovu was a halfie, they feared the adults were to kill them both. The adult smirked at her._

_"Not like you need to know, chibi. Get out of the way, Master Danzo wants your little friend." With that, he pushed her out of the way and stepped forward to the halfie's space. Kovu shivered in fear as he saw all the evil and disgusted looks on each of the adult's faces._

_"Come, halfie, Master Danzo wants you." The adult said, grabbing him roughly by the arms. The little boy squealed at the pain-induce grip as he struggled to get out of it._

_"Leave him alone you big bully!" Mai said, running towards him, only to fall back into the ground._

_"If you know what's best for you kid, I suggest you leave us alone, **whore.**" One of the adults sneered. Mai glared watery tears at them all._

_"Why does that Danzo-teme want him, anyway? He didn't do anything!"_

_SLAP_

_"Ah!" Mai fell to the ground, rubbing her cheek. She glared at them and they glared back._

_"How dare you talk smack about Master Danzo! He's doing us a favor by killing these things!" Kovu sqealed again when the pain pressured more. Mai was frozen._

_"W-what? Kill? Wait, come back!" But it was too late. Kovu was screaming and crying as they took off, leaving the Lust Vampire by herself._

_"KOVU!"_

Mai felt rage enter her body, the lust for Danzo's blood filling the room.

"I found out later that he'd died." She gasped out, and glared darker at him. "He died, and it's all your fault! I was alone since he disappeared. You spread rumors that he and I had been sleeping together, which is why he'd stayed by me at all times. My friends nearly KILLED me when they found out I was hanging with a halfie. You left me broken, battered, and alone." Tears stung her eyes. "Kovu, my dear, sweet, Kovu, you killed him!" Danzo just sat there, in silence, until-

"I did no such thing."

"YOU FUCKIN LIAR!" She screamed, waves of anger and pain and misery rushing down the castle, and onto the bloody battlefield that awaited her when she's done. "I WILL KILL YOU!" With that, she leaped towards him in blinding speed, claws ready to slash through his body.

* * *

Orochimaru was a proud vampire. There was nothing, and I mean nothing, that could have made Orochimaru screamed, and that's only because he'd already been through hell and back.

Oh yes, when he'd been a demon, and gave up his body for a vampire, Orochimaru's head swirled with misery, anger, and lust. Lust for a new body, misery when he was stuck in the same place as always, and anger when his wish hadn't been fulfilled.

So, he pushed harder to get the goal, and thus, Vampire!Orochimaru was born! Born and ready to give those dirty, full-blooded vampires as peice of his mind.

That had been the plan, anyways; Make the boys mate early, kill said mates, use the shell of bodies left behind as his personal weapon, and kill all full-blooded vampires, including Danzo. The bastard deserve to die, after all.

It was such a simple plan, he didn't know know what went wrong.

Against his better judgement, Orochimaru let out a scream when he felt a posionus claw tip sink into his skin, the posion spreading into hid body as soon as it made contact. Anko's claws weren't the only ones killing him slowly, there was that brat's shadow hands, which almost covered one third of his body. Then, there was Sasuke and Neji. Both of them had found all the weak points his body, and sunk their teeth in, letting the blood slowly drip from his body.

His mind was already hazy from the blood loss, and now the posion was taking full effect. His mind felt like it was being pulled two ways, and both trying to kill him either way. His vision started to blurr, but not from tears. It was another effect of Shikamaru's posion shadow hand; making him go blind. It was getting harder and harder to breath, both from Naruto's tight grip around his stomach, and from Anko's posion. He was so out of it, that it took him a minute for him to realize that Anko was clawing deeply into his stomach.

He winched as the sounds of blood started to leave his body, as well as the squishy sounds of his stomach being toyed with, along with other organs.

It made him cough weakly, closing his eyes for a minute, and refusing to open them. Even if he did, he couldn't. So lost of blood and the posion taking a toll on him, that his body was getting weaker and weaker by the minute. He couldn't do anything, as his limps felt heavy, and his lips felt cracked, even if he'd kept licking at them.

When it was all said and done, they left him to die on his own time.

* * *

Mai was still flying through the air when Danzo had moved from his seat and was behind her in no time flat. This didn't confused Mai, but she was still too slow to move out of the way when he'd kicked her in her back, knocking her down to the nearest wall. Groaning, she got up and glared at him.

"For a blind man, you sure can fight." She grumbled out. Danzo pointed to his right eyes.

"Not blind if I can see through this one." Mai smirked and leaped at him again. Like any old fashion vampire, Danzo moved swiftly away from Mai's dangerous swipes at his head, chest, and the rest of his body. Just as she was about to punch him, Danzo grapped her arm, and tossed her towards the door of his chamber. With fast reflexes, Mai grabbed onto a pole before her body could made contact with the door, and then leaped back for Danzo.

Danzo, so used to this, just moved out of the way, causing Mai to fall face foward into the ground.

"Impatience will be the death of you, my dear." He called out, as Mai weakly got back to her feet. _He's right, _She thought, growling. _If I keep lashing out at him, he's only gonna move out of the way, like the smartass vampire that he is, and the only person who's gonna get tired is me. _That was when she got an idea.

"Come fight me." She yelled out, making Danzo look confused.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, old timer. Fight me." Danzo's faced changed from confusion to pure anger.

"Is this a game to you? I thought we were fighting." Mai smirked.

"To you? That was fighting? Nah, I call it 'playing'." She sneered at him, causing him to growl. "I mean, fight me. Like a real person would. Hand to hand, smashy, smashy, and shits alike." She said, folding her arms. Danzo look at her as if she lost her mind. Seeing the confusion, Mai smirk wider and with a dash, she leaped at him again, and punched him the face. Danzo gasped at the pain as he was sent tumbling towards the door, which had open the moment his back made contact. Mai stalked towards him, evil written all over her face as her body language changed from outrage to calm, and seduceive.

"Well, old timer? It'll be just like what we kept seeing in the human's world. Fair game, correct? Just vampire speed and reflexes, no hold-backs, or anything? Just me and you in a death match." Danzo paled at that, and looked at her to see if she was kidding. Mai placed a hand on her hip as she flipped back her hair. "What's the matter old man? Too tired to kill me? Don't worry, I'll make this painless."

Danzo didn't even realize what had happened until he felt pain down his lower back.

He screamed.

* * *

Hinata sighed as she looked around. Yep, it was official; she was totally alone. _I don't want to be here. _She thought, sniffling a little. _I don't want to die by myself._

_You don't have to. _Hinata gasped as she looked around and spotted a blue fox with eight tails. _Hello, little one._

_Who are you? _She asked.

_I'm your inner fox, Hinata, and I am here to tell you that you aren't gonna die alone. In fact, you're not gonna die at all. _The little fox said, looking at Hinata as though she was smiling.

_I'm not? But what happened to Sakura, Ino, and Tenten? Didn't they...?_

_You're friends are safe, Hinata. They are alive and well, and you will be too, soon. But, _The fox paused, looking at the blue haired girl. _Hinata, your wounds are very serious and already Tsunade-sama had used up all of her healing powers to save you and Tenten, but mostly you. Her best friend, Shizune, is working on you, but it's not enought._

_Wait, what do you mean, it's not enough?_

_I mean, Hinata, that your heart, despite being half demon and half human, is the powerful thing in your body. We know this. You humans know this. So to attack the heart is like attacking the president of the USA. Once said president is down, everything goes haywired in the country, and your body is like that too. Hinata, reguardless of the healing, your gonna die if you don't do what I'm saying._

_And what are you saying?_

_Fuse with me, just like Ino, Sakura, and Tenten did with their inners. That's why you saw them change. Their inners were giving them the same messaage as I am giving to you. Once you're fuse with me, you will be alive again, and Shizune won't have to worry about passing out from all the healing on your heart, cause I'll be the one healing your damages. That is, if you don't die again._

At this, Hinata gave the fox a look. Said fox shrugged.

_Tsunade can explain it better then I can, so when she wakes up from her coma-like state, she'll tell you everything about the second life rule. For right now, fuse with me so you can become a half demon human._

Hinata nodded and with that, the fox burst into blue sparkles that started to glow around Hinata. She groaned as she felt the changes around her. Her long, dark blue hair suddenly became black, and her lavender her eyes became ice blue. Her already pale skin got paler, and her clothes changed from baggy pants and a overlarge coat to a slim, skin-tight, blue shirt with a matching short skirt. Her canines became fangs, and her fingernails because small, but sharp claws.

Hinata felt rather than heard a growl coming up, before said growl transformed into a whine_. I hate this part_. Her inner fox whined as everything became normal again, and soon, just like her best friends, she started to disappear from the Realm In Between.


	35. The Battle For Freedom

**A/n: Ah, sorry for the long wait. I meant to update sooner, but mini pauses appeared. Soon, I had been dunce with three ideas at once soooo...again, sorry.**

The group soon met up with each other and looked below them. The war was getting more voilent by the minute.

"We have to stop this." Kurenai said, as Genma nodded.

"But how? Naruto, Shikamaru, and Sasuke can't go down there, they'll get killed!" Iruka said.

"Which reminds me, what happened to the Akatsuki?" Kurenai asked. Genma and Raiduo grunted at the same time.

"Gone. We lost track of them a while back when the boys and Anko went after Orochimaru." Ibiki said. Anko snorted at the mention of the snake bastard.

"Well, at least Orochimaru is gone." She said, glaring at nothing. Baru-ku then started to look around.

"Hey, where's Mai?"

"She went after Danzo. He must have done something really awaful to her, considering she nearly shredded us to pieces when we told her to be careful." Kakashi muttered. Anko smirked, eyes becoming cloudy with playfullness.

"Why, Baru-ku? Are you worried about your mate?" Baru-ku blushed.

"She isn't my mate!" He yelled. That's when Genma smirked at him.

"Aww, you ARE worried. How sweet." Baru-ku growled, but the angry looked was ruined by the pink blush.

"Shut up." Naruto grunted.

"Guys! The war, remember?" He said, making Shikamaru and Neji nodded. Sasuke grunted as he folded his arm. Honestly, they act like kids more than the boys.

"Right. Naruto, do you think you stop the half-blooded vampires and demons while Neji and the rest of us stop the full-blooded?" Naruto paled at the though. He really didn't know how, and it's not like nobody knows him anyway. They might think he was teaming up with the full-blooded. Sensing the worry, Iruka pat his head.

"Don't worry, Naruto. I know you can do it." He said, smiling. Naruto shifted, looking down at his feet.

"But what am I suppose to do? I can't handle hundreds of half-demons and half-vampires by myself." He said.

"Naruto, think. Because of this war, you lost everything; your family, your parents, some of your friends, and now your mate. If you don't stop this some way, you'll lose your home too. We're fighting to get it back, but honestly? I think you and Hinata are the only two who can turn this war around." At the mention of his mate, Naruto whimpered. Iruka frowned as he pulled him into his arms. "You're Minato son, Naruto, as well as Kushina's child. Fire, and determination runs in your blood. Push hard enough, and you get what you want. But if you need inspiration, just look around you. Do you want this as the future of the Realm of Light?" Naruto spotted all the damages and blood, and hear the screams of death and fire roaring across the sky, which, had been pitch black, was now stained with a rosy red.

"No." He whispered. Iruka looked at him.

"Then you need to stop this. Think you can handle it?" With a newfound look of determination, Naruto nodded. Iruka smiled.

"Atta boy. Now, go!" With that, Naruto ran full speed at the battlefield. Everyone looked at Iruka.

"Think it's true? That Hinata and Naruto are the only two can change the war?" Kurenai asked. Iruka looked at her sternly.

"I don't think, I know."

* * *

When Hinata woked up, she was surprise to see six pair of eyes starring down at her, each pair being a different color.

"Hinata!" Sakura, Ino, and Tenten shouted, before hugging the poor girl. Said poor girl coughed weakly as bodies collided with hers, pushing all the air out of her lungs.

"Guys, wait, can't breathe!" She wheezed, struggling under the dog pile. Seeing this, the three girls backed off and then started to cry.

"We're alive. We're really alive." Sakura spoked. Though, her eyes started to water, no tears were shed, as well as Tenten's eyes. Ino and Hinata were the only two who'd cried.

"I know. I thought...I thought I lost all of you." Ino whimpered, wiping away the tears, but more replaced them. Tenten nodded, sniffling a little, but didn't say anything. Hinata took in the grief, the relief, and the pure joy of being alive each of them felt and looked at them with a steady glaze.

"Lets promise each other, that no matter what happens, we will be strong, stronger than we were before." She said, speaking with confidence. The three looked at her. "No matter what, we won't cry like this anymore. Be strong, be proud, and never forget who we are." She said. The three eyes widen.

"And lets never forget who we love."

"Never forget what we stand for."

"Never forget the things we'd die for."

"And promise, even when one dies, we won't forget each other." Hinata finished as the group huddled together. "We may be only halfies, but we'll be damned if we don't put up a fight." At this, the girls giggled. Watching them, Jiraiya, Shizune and Kabuto smiled.

"Friendship is a powerful thing." Jiraiya said. Shizune nodded.

"And so is love." She added, looking at Kabuto, who'd smiled at her.

"The things that tear us apart, are the things that will bring us together." He said, kissing the black haired girl, who'd blushed and giggle. At the sound, the four girls looked at the three vampires.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked, confused. Jiraiya told her everything, from their deaths, to where they were now and what's going on while they were in sleep, so he put it. "I see, so where's the boys?" She asked, looking at the white haired guy. Jiraiya looked surprise at the determination, but told her.

"Probably where the battle is taking place; The Forest Grounds." At this, Hinata nodded, and got up.

"Wait, Hinata, you're not going are you?" Sakura asked. Hinata looked at the pink haired girl, and narrowed her eyes.

"I have to. Naruto's there, and I want to be by him." She said before walking to the door.

"But you're still injured!" Both Ino and Shizune said, but not moving to stop the girl. Hinata had been at the door when she paused and turned around.

"Again, Naruto is there. Plus," Hinata gripped the door tighter. "He needs me." With that, she pulled the door open and dashed out. The group watched the girl run as if she'd hadn't been dead, and this convience the others to go.

"Should we?" Ino asked, looking at Jiraiya, who nodded.

"You five go, I'll watch Tsunade." He said. Shizune and Kabuto looked surprise that they were going as well.

"Sure?" Jiraiya just smiled.

"Sure, and I'll explain Tsunade why you four aren't here. Course, there's no determination rather or not she'll kick your ass later, but hey, at least you can kill time before that happens." At this, the three paled.

"Um, how strong is Tsunade-sama?" Jiraiya beamed.

"Lets put it this way; no rock can stand before her." Again, the three paled. Even paler than before, possibly. Jiraiya laughed as they left in a hurry, along with Shizune and Kabuto.

* * *

Mai grunted as she dodge another swing at her head, and then swift kicked Danzo to the floor. The full-blooded vampire grunted as his head landed harshly against the floor, and rolled away when Mai's fist came in view. He got up, and started to fly away, with Mai on his tail. Grabbing the end of his cape, she pulled the vampire to the floor, but was met with a harsh knee dug into his stomach.

Danzo coughed, as his short haired was pulled.

"Give up?" She teased, grinning down at him. Danzo glared at her.

"Never." With that, Danzo sent a blow to her stomach, but was stopped short by Mai.

"Nah uh uh, we don't hit ladies." She sneered.

"You're not a lady." Danzo growled. The smirk on Mai's face grew.

"You're right, I'm not." Pushing up her weight, Mai used her boot-covered feet to pushed Danzo's face away, making him scream when his spine snapped at the force. "I'm a **whore. **I seduce people in my bed. I'm a _slut _for half-vampires enjoyment." The nasty glare being sent his way told him he'll be in alot more pain with each word. "The reason Kovu hang out with me is because I promised him a good blowjob after our playing. Yeah, I'm not a lady." Another bone break, this time in his arm. "I took after my _mother._" At this, Mai's eyes started to glow. "My _mother _was a whore, so that means her daughter must be too." Danzo's skin started to turn a darkish-purple blue color. _Internal bleeding. _"I wasn't something my dad would have been proud of. Wait, did I even had a father? No, he just left me and my mother because we were **whores**." Danzo was never the one to cry, but the bolts of pain was making it hard to keep that image.

Meanwhile, Mai decided to let his body hit the floor, and step on his calfs. Hard.

Screams of pure pain echo the halls and possibly outside too.

"Who ever want to be around a **whore? **Certainly not my dad." A sick, twisted smile was sent his way as she pressed harder on his inner leg. "That's right. Nobody. And, thanks to you, and that little stunt you've pulled, nobody. Ever. **DID!**" She screamed as his inner leg collaspe at the pressure, blood spuring down his leg. Danzo wheezed as pain hit him full on, and closed his eyes, whimpering. "Ah, venegence. I've been waiting for this day. Ever since Kovu died, ever since my friends stop being friends, every since my mother killed herself for she couldn't look in my eyes anymore." Then she glared harsher at the weak and the fallen Danzo. "Every since you've banish us to the Shadow Realm." Danzo choked on his own blood before spitting it out.

"Good luck with your injures_, Master _Danzo. Many wishes to your safe journey in hell." With that, she walked away from him.

Danzo watched, in pure rage.

"This...isn't...over!" He shouted, and before Mai could react, Danzo pulled out a small device that Mai knew all too well.

"NO-"

She was cut off by a loud explosion.


	36. Leave Out All The Rest

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, FUCK!_

Was the thoughts that were going through Mai's mind as she tried to outrun the great ball of fire behind her. A little before Danzo had committed suicide, Mai had leaped out of the flamming pits of hell just as quickly as Danzo had pressed the button. Now, she was running the down the halls, trying to escape from said hell. _God...damn you Danzo! _She thought, as she continue to run straight. Any other direction would cause her to get burnt and possible die. _And this is not good for anyone who likes me. _She thought, grimancing.

Soon, Mai came to the second floor of the castle, and jumped out of the window just as the wall of fire bypassed her. Mai flew towards the branch of a tree and watched as the castle was now on burning grounds.

"Now, to get back to the battlefield." She muttered to herself and leaped away from the scene. The fire of the burning crackled, not leaving an inch of wood anywhere as it destoryed Danzo's Castle.

* * *

Hinata and her friends rushed to the scene of the battle and gasped in horror.

Many half-vampires and demons were either injured or dead, whilst full-blooded vampires and demons were the same, but was still putting up a fight. Hinata could have cried. This wasn't something she had at all imagine vampires to be. Granted, being blood-thirsty and living in the dark may make a person go insane, but shouldn't matter either way. As unnatural as it was, vampires were the same as everyone else.

Everyone. Else.

Something tugged at her heart and before she realized it, she had screamed so loud that it stopped the battle and caused everyone to look at her, eyes widen.

Meanwhile, Naruto had been watching the scene below when he'd heard it. Blue eyes widen, he looked around and spotted Hinata and her friends on the opposite side of the plain field.

"Stop this! This isn't what I wanted!" She cried out, glaring heatedly at the crowd below. Said crowd shivered as the two seperated from each other and looked at Hinata. What Hinata hadn't realize that some demons could actually see right through her, and if she had, she would have been shocked to see her inner fox growling at all of them, ice blue eyes glowing, as all of her eight tails stood on ends. "You people, demons and vampires alike, you disgust me! How could you do this? To your own flesh and blood? Nobody's better than each other!" The crowd then looked at each other, wondering what exactly is this girl talking about.

"This war...this war ends. Now. We've been fighting for too long, and for what? For something that could never be obtain? Why haven't you realized it?" Meanwhile, the others watched the girl, impressed.

"The Midnight Queen." Kurenai said, causing everyone to look at her in shock. Kurenai smiled. "Ami, Hinata's inner fox, was the Midnight Queen. That's why she was able to contain the spirit of her." Kakashi nodded.

"And Naruto's the Midnight King, the Kyuubi." He said. Anko blinked in surprise.

"Well, I'll be damned," She said, looking at Iruka. "So you were right after all." Iruka nodded.

"Remember when she said something about the Midnight Queen? That was a hint. Hinata contains the eight-tails fox, Ami, who is also known as the Midnight Queen." He said.

"It would have made sense, too, considering how attached Naruto got to her. Remember, Kyuubi had only ONE mate out of all the fox demons running around." Asuma said, smoking another cigarette. The others nodded.

"And the Kyuubi was very protective of her, so when she'd died..."

"We had to seal him in Naruto. Still, I wonder why Hinata had been choosen to hold the spirit of eight-tails?"

"Isn't it obvious?" The group turned around to see Gaara and his mate, Matsuri, along with his two siblings. "Can't you see how different the two are? Hinata's shy, Naruto isn't. Hinata is quiet while Naruto is loud. Hinata ASSUMES she's weak when Naruto thinks differently. They both complete each other, just like Kyuubi and Ami." Matsuri said.

"Yeah, except Ami wasn't all those things. She was kinda a bitch, if you ask me." Kakashi shrugged.

"If you don't know her inwardly, then you can't judge her outwardly." Matsuri said, glaring at the wolf vampire. Said vampire held his hands up in false surrender. "Ami may have been tough phyiscally, but she wasn't emotionally. A good friend to have, but it was still diffcult to get along with. Same with Kyuubi, but that was because Kyuubi NEVER lets anyone in, both phyiscally and emotionally. It was history in the making when Kyuubi had annouced Ami as his new mate." Temari laughed at that.

"And the face she'd made when he did! I thought Kyuubi would no longer be a legendary demon fox anymore!" She said, trying to hold in her giggles, but failing badly.

"So, maybe history is repeating itself." Baru-ku mused, looking at the blue haired girl. Back with Hinata, she was still standing tall, towering over all the others.

"I can't believe this. Vampires aren't suppose to kill each other just because one of their own isn't what they wanted them to be!" She screamed, sighing, rubbing at her forehead. "Was I wrong? Was the whole world wrong? If you don't know by now, I should tell you; I'm from Earth, so yes, I'm a human!" At the gasps and vicious growls, Hinata glared them all into submission. "Anyways, where I come from, vampires were the hightlight of the supernatural. Everyone either loved, feared (really?), or hated them. I, myself, love vampires. So maybe, humans got shit wrong about you, but whatever. The point is; all vampires work the same; you kill, you sleep, and you just want to be left alone. From all the vampire stories I've read, I realized it's always the human's fault for stepping into something they shouldn't. Hey, what can I say? We're nosy people." With a crack smile, Hinata shrugged. "I understand you are the nightcrawlers in the undead world, and why people should fear you. That is why I respect you and your needs. However, something was calling me to come here. That I belong here, along with my friends, Ino, Sakura, and Tenten." Shrugging, Hinata continued on with her speech.

"And anyways, I just wanted to say, that no, we're not that different, and yes, we CAN live together instead of seperately." Then she turned to the demons. "Fellow demons...why do you carry hate and anger? What's been done is done. There's no way we change that. This war with full-blooded vampires needs to stop as well. You know as good as I do that they didn't mean to kill your kind." Silence filled the air as the tension started to evaporate. "I've been told that demons were the devil's creations. All mischief souls were doomed to hell, and were created as such. Dark angels too. I don't think this is true. From what I've seen and experience in the Shadow Realm, none of you deserve such cruel fate." She whispered out, looking down sadly at them. "Being rejected by God and have to live life knowing every day you're being hated by him. Makes you wonder, doesn't it? If god's almighty, and if god loves his people, then why are you being punished for something you'd stand for? Why are you being looked down at the most? Just to let you know that, no, God doesn't hate you. He would never hate his own kind, but the devil..." Hinata smirked. "The devil is one of a kind. He lets you think are being protected by him, because he wants to claim you as his own, but you aren't. The devil doesn't want a workshipper, just someone to get back at God for punishing HIM." Hinata balled her fist up as she looked across and saw Naruto looking back at her.

"But again, none of you are being punished. The devil just worked his way around you so you can share the same fate as he. But, even then, you all seem to...care." She chuckled at the looks of indifference being thrown her way. "Don't look at me like that; you know its true. Maybe there really are evil spirits in this Realm, but until I see one for my own self, I'm gonna stick with what I've said." Hinata cocked her head to the side. "Understand now? You two aren't that far apart; people in my world seems to think you both are damned to hell, people in my world seems to think you are cool, people in my world seems to think that no matter what, nothing can replace demons," She paused. "_And _vampires."

A loud roar broke across the sky, as everyone shouted and howled in pure joy. When a hand landed on her back, Hinata turned around and was surprise to see herself.

_"You did good. You didn't react to the extreme amount of anger that I gave you." _Hinata was confused.

"What? Wait-" But the ghost copycat had disappeared. Hinata blinked. _What the hell?_

"HINATA!" Hinata turned around to see her friends running towards her and hugged her.

"We heard everything you said! I'm so proud of you!" Sakura whimpered, hugging tightly against the girl. Ino, who was crying, nodded.

"Indeed, Hinata, wherever did you get such a good speech?" At this, Hinata blinked. She didn't know how herself, it just flow through her like it was something she had been doing for a long time. Suddenly a voice called out to her.

"Hinata..." Hinata looked behind her to see Naruto standing there, along with the other boys. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten looked at each other before running towards the guys they loved. Ino hugged tightly against Shikamaru, kissing the ever loving daylights out of him, Sakura was nuzzling Sasuke in a affectionate tone, and Tenten and Neji were holding hands, whispering to each other about how much they missed each other. Naruto walked up to his mate and smiled faintly at her. "I'm so glad you are okay." Hinata smiled at him and nodded.

"You needed me. I heard your call. I came." Naruto grinned as he touched her cheek and tilted her head.

"Thank you so much. I'm glad you're my mate." With that, he kissed her fully on the mouth. Hinata moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The four couples were so into each other, that they didn't notice a ghost blue haired girl and ghost red haired guy watching them, smiling, before wrapping each other in their arms.

_No matter how wrong it may be, no matter how many times you fall, no matter if you don't need me, I'm always there._

**A/n: FF is being dumb. It won't let me update anything BUT All That I Am -.- I'm sorry for the SUPER long wait. R&R please**


	37. The End of A New Beginning

**A/n: WHOOT! Last chapter everyone! Yay! Now, all you can go back to your own stories and update them! Isn't that wonderful! (crickets chirp) Erh, okay, I guess not. But still, you people really should update, 'speically you, Ricky, I love your story; Naruto: Life of a Shy Jinchuuriki, and I REALLY wish you would update. And there's people like you NaruHina Love Birds, who I THOUGHT hasn't written a story yet, turns out, I was wrong, went to read one, and what do you know? Writer's block as well. Heh. I just hope to see some progress SOON! Waiting was never my strong points.**

Epilouge:

After what it seems to be enternity, The Realm of Light was finally restored to its equal balance, and once more, the peace that everyone hoped for has finally come. Half-vampires and half-demons alike were working together to build back their home that they had so carlessly destoryed, as well as putting difference aside. No longer were they on different sides and trying to kill each other, but was understanding and learning each other more so than they could have hoped to do.

With both Orochimaru and Danzo out of the picture, the future of The Realm of Light was growing more brighter by the minute (and that's just ironic considering they're nightcrawlers).

Hinata breathed into the scent of leaves, wood, and fire, smiling as she looked down at the place she now calls home. At this thought, it made her wonder about her father. Does he know how long she was missing? Had he sent out any missing person's files? Did he even care? Shrugging at this point, Hinata realize she didn't care. Even if he did know, it's not like he would have any say in it, when, really, it was already too late.

Hinata smelt the scent of oranges and didn't have to turn around when she'd asked; "How's your father and mother?"

Naruto sat down beside her, smiling cheekishly.

"They're fine. We're all fine. I'm so happy. My world is all better now, just like it should be." He said, before frowning and looking at his mate with stern blue eyes. "Do you know how long we've been fighting?" Hinata shook her head and looked at him. "12 years. 12 fucking years. What's that in vampire years?" Hinata thought about it and her eyes went wide (Look, I'm not good in math, but I'm guessing it's alot in vampire years).

"Whoa."

"Yep, it's been that fucking long, and do you know why?"

"Orochimaru?"

"And Danzo. Because of _them _we weren't able to have healthy lives." Naruto growled, feeling anger rushing up surface. "Because of them, I nearly lost my parents."

"But you didn't." At the voice, the two teenagers looked up to see an adult Naruto, who'd smirked. "Did you really think I was going to be defeated by a couple of full-blooded vampires? What kind of a fool would I be? My rep would have been at stake there!" Minato laughed just as Kushina came up and lightly smacked him upside his head.

"Don't listen to your father, Naruto. Even if you did, I know you would have carried on. Remember, you aren't always alone, there's always somebody watching you." The redhead said, smiling at her son and now her daughter (I'm not sure how this shit is suppose to go. Give me lip about it, and I'll virtually send you a Fuck You sign in your email).

"She's right, you know." Kakashi said, as he and Iruka came up just behind them. "You're never alone, just look at me and Iruka." Iruka blushed but nodded anyways.

"And don't forget us too!" A voice shouted and the group looked to see the rest of their friends, smiling and laughing, and smirking. "We don't like to be alone either!" Mai laughed as she held onto Baru-ku tighter, who was trying to get away from the crazy girl. Minato smiled at them before looking back at his son.

"And to add to bonus, don't forget that cute girl on your shoulder." Hinata blushed at being mentioned, but smiled never the less and kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Different we may be, but we all have the same basic needs and wants." She whispered out, holding his hand until the gasp in between them was filled. Naruto smiled as he looked at their fingers.

"Yeah. We do."

* * *

_Meanwhile, back in the Forest..._

Karin looked around to see the coast was cleared and ran towards the brutally murder body of Orochimaru, with a pink bottle in her hands. She looked at the mained and frowned.

"Sorry if this hurts, my lord." She whispered out and carefully poured the purple liquid over Orochimaru's body. The liquid had sunked right into the skin as it started to reheal and change back into his normal color. The wounds that been left on his bodys started to dimmer, but it was still clear he was badly broken.

When it was all said and done, Orochimaru opened his eyes and smirked.

"Hehe...ehehahahahHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

**To be Continued...**

**Part One of Three Complete.**

**A/n: Well, the ending was...creepy, even by my standards (giggles nervously). SO I hope you enjoyed this ficcy and I'll see ya when Vampires and Demons 2: Enter the WereWolves comes out. TTFN! Ta Ta For Now! (bounces away like Tigger)**


End file.
